天使の思い出Memories of an Angel
by Melati Putih
Summary: When a girl from Toshiro's past suddenly comes back, mixed feelings and happy yet painful memories come. His past bonded tightly with her. What would happen now that she's back? Could anything return to what it once was? ToshiroX OC PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Broken Memories pt 1

Bleach: Broken Memories

"_Sometimes the memories are worth the pain."_

Something strange was happening; many of the Shinigami began to notice their Zanpakutō began to grow unresponsive. Toshiro was outside practicing his abilities with his Zanpakutō. He drew forth his sharp katana and took his stance. He focused; his reiatsu becoming immense as he did. The ground beneath him became white frosted sleet and cool gusts of wind swirled around him.

"Hyourinmaru." He summoned. The dark blackened clouds swirled above him as the sword in his hands broke off into pieces like shattered glass. The center of the sky brightened and came forth the grand and icy dragon Hyourinmaru. He sensed something troubling the mighty dragon.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Toshiro reached out his hand but Hyourinmaru had broken away into bits of sparkling ice and the katana was back in his hand. "What was that about?" he asked to himself. Before he could ponder any further, he heard something smash through the window behind him.

"Just come out already!" he heard Rangiku yell. He growled.

"Grrrrrr, Rangiku!"

###

She stabbed her sword into the wooden floor in frustration.

"Get out here Haineko!" she demanded as she speedily looked everywhere; under the table, under the furniture, out the window and above the shelves. He slid opened the door and found her in her tantrum.

"Rangiku!" he yelled. She winced instantly. "What's the yelling about huh?" he asked.

"Don't scare me like that; I was just having a friendly chat with my Zanpakutō." She explained.

"That was chat?"

They were the interrupted by a knock on the door. When it was slid opened, Isane and Momo came through.

"Hello Rangiku, Shiro." Momo greeted happily. Toshiro scowled that she didn't address him by his formal title, though Momo paid no attention to that and handed Rangiku a sheet of paper. It was about a lieutenants' meeting.

"R-Rangiku, what were you doing in here?" Isane asked, taking noticed at the katana that pierced the floor. She explained that she was planning on honing her skills but Haineko refused to manifest several times. Isane then told them that her Zanpakutō had suddenly become unresponsive as well. This began to concern Toshiro, now that he knew that it wasn't only his Zanpakutō wasn't the only one not manifesting.

He left the room and began pondering about what was happening to the soul reaper's Zanpakutō. Was it possible that all of them had lost the connection to their Zanpakutō? As he tried to concentrate, something caught his attention. He saw a faint glimmer down the hall and it seemed to be moving. Toshiro scurried after the light and found several more miniscule lights that he soon found out were tiny shimmering silver and gold butterflies. He recognized them from before; they weren't any ordinary butterflies, they were someone's physical reiatsu. They fluttered around him, brushing against his face and their silver white wings sparkling in the light.

"Toshiro." He heard a familiar girl's voice call softly. The voice echoed through the hall and the butterflies dispersed. He quickly spun around and saw that he was alone. He then aimed at one of the silver winged butterflies and caught in his hand; lightly enough to not crush the delicate creature.

###

Later in the evening, every soul reaper in Seireitei began receiving beautiful yet alarming black Jigokuchō (hell butterflies). Toshiro was in his office, going through a bunch of papers with an austere expression.

"What's eating you Captain?" Rangiku asked. Without a word Toshiro opened a little box and the silvery butterfly that he caught earlier danced around in the air. She smiled at the radiant beauty of the creature, but then her expression soon became as serious as her Captain's.

"Wait a minute, this couldn't be…" her words strayed off. He nodded.

"She must be nearby, there was quite a lot of them when I was walking in the halls." He said with an impassive tone. Then, they saw something else flutter into the office. Rangiku immediately turned around.

"What's that, is it hers?" she asked.

"That's not her butterfly; there's no spiritual pressure. Quickly, we have to go we've been summoned."

###

_Meanwhile outside of Seireitei but still in the Soul Society_

Many of the silver butterflies came back to their mistress and the gold ones returned to her soul. The silvery ones excitedly beated their wings and formed trails of sparkling glitter. She looked up from reading and grinned happily.

"Good, you've finally return." She said happily. "But I could swear that I emitted at least a dozen of you, you're short one."

One of the butterflies approached her and flapped its wings; one beat, two beats, one beat, four beats. She nodded.

"So he caught one of them; mostly out of curiosity sake I guess." She figured. "Is there any other news?"

In the sea of illumined sere colored butterflies was one sole black one with marooned lined wings. They dispersed and made a path for the hell butterfly.

"And what brings you here my friend?" she asked it, letting it rest on her palm. It fluttered towards the window where the top Sōkyoku Hill was visible. She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm not going, come back when there's an emergency." She denied, shooing the butterfly away.

###

Their black and marooned wing messengers led them to the top of Sōkyoku Hill. When Toshiro and Rangiku arrived, they saw that they weren't alone; many other soul reapers were summoned as well. The call to gather at that hour was strange enough, but for such a large gathering was even stranger.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Toshiro asked Captain Ukitake. "Why were we called here?"

"I'm not really sure; I've asked but it seems that no one else knew about this meeting ahead of time." He responded. Everyone was baffled; they hoped that they would find the reason why they were requested, but it seemed that nobody had a clue. White mist began to encircle around all of them.

"Ah, this sucks!" griped Renji. "And this fog is a mess."

When the haze around them finally ceased, they saw Lieutenant Sasakibe approach them with a distraught look.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what's going on, and where is the head captain?" Kira asked. There was no answer. The lieutenant fell to the floor. They all gasped and became alarmed, some of them started running towards the lieutenant to help him.

"He's gone under cardiac arrest." Isane informed. As Captain Unohana and Isane began aiding Sasakibe, Toshiro and Ukitake heard someone behind them. A man, gaunt and tall, stood there in front of them, his dark hair wispy and fur lined his lengthy coat.

"I'm afraid the head captain won't be joining us tonight." He said impassively. The soul reapers began to feel fear swell inside them.

"And just who the hell are you?" Toshiro demanded. The man didn't reply, not even when Captain Komamura loomed over him threateningly.

"And how do you know the head captain isn't be coming?" he questioned. He didn't reply. "We're waiting; what did you do with head captain Yamamoto?"

There was still no reply from him.

"So, you refuse to answer, well in that case." He then grabbed the hilt of his katana and drew it out. "I'll just beat the answer out of you!" with that he swung it, but only hitting air. He evaded the blow, stretched out his hand and a strong gust of wind came, nearly knocking them off their feet. Komamura's reiatsu glowed red as he summoned his bankai. The giant Tenken hovered above all of them.

"I demand you tell us where head captain Yamamoto is!" he shouted. The man stood there calm.

"I should warn you; your feeble attacks won't touch me." He advised. This made Komamura furious.

"We'll see about that!" the manifested form of Tenken raised his sword, but instead of striking their opponent, the sharp blade landed on his master. They all became worried and a few almost panicked at the sight that a Zanpakutō had betrayed its master. Another gust of hazy wind blew and when it ceased he saw someone behind him.

"Who… are you?" Komamura asked. He soon came to realize that it was his Zanpakutō. With no warning, Tenken brought his sword down. Luckily, Komamura was able to block the strike, but then caught by his fiery whip then slashed with his blazing sword. They all stood in horror. Toshiro immediately took action and leapt into the air, katana drawn.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens; Hyourinmaru!" he shouted. Soifon drew her sword out as well to summon her shikai.

"Sting all enemies to death; Suzumebachi!" she called. Her katana glowed red, but the color soon faded. A few moments passed and Toshiro realized Hyourinmaru wasn't responding. Fire charged at him, but he quickly dodged it.

"Shikai; it doesn't work." He said. Many others in the Gotei 13 tried to summon shikai, but nothing happened. The spiritual pressure in their Zanpakutō had suddenly vanished. The man before them simply explained that their Zanpakutō was no longer united with them and that he freed them. Blood escaped from his tear duct and when he wiped it off, several large fires roared up to the sky in Seireitei.

###

As she was sharpening her katana, she heard the fires growl in the distance. Fear swelled inside of her as she saw the immense flames. The golden yellow reiatsu from her Zanpakutō, Hana no Tenshi glowed and materialized; so did her own. Her silvery white reiatsu manifested into more than a thousand silver and gold butterflies.

"We have to check this out Hana no Tenshi, let's go." She said, her katana seeping back into her arm as she bolted out the door, and the butterflies swirling around her.

###

"What was that?" Rukia asked in slightly feared voice as she tightly gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" demanded Renji.

"Oh that wasn't me, your own Zanpakutō are responsible for this destruction. They've all been released from the soul reapers' control." He clarified, then maniacally cackling up to the sky. Then, silver butterflies began to flutter in the night sky down in Seireitei.

"Hey do you sense that?" Rukia asked Rangiku.

"Yeah, a great presence of spiritual pressure; you don't think…"

"No that's impossible, she went missing, how could she just possibly show up all of the sudden?" Renji said.

"We have to go and check this out." Rangiku said.

"No, we have to stay here." Toshiro ordered.

###

Back on Seireitei, many of the other soul reapers that weren't summoned were all in a state of fear as they frantically tried to put out the blazing infernos. They spotted a hellish looking creature, who held several blades on chains, laughed; pleased by their horror. He jumped off the roof and slashed into a few of the soul reapers. He formed an evil smile.

"Too easy!" he shouted as he sliced into more soul reapers, their blood splattering onto the ground.

"Must he be so barbaric?" a few of them heard a girl's soft voice ask. They turned around and saw a young girl with dark long hair and a long scarf that had bells on each end. "Good evening, if I were you I'd start running." She then swung the bells around, which immediately set on fire. They quickly made a run for it.

"I apologize but I don't have time to play with you all." She then vanished and returned in the air, setting more of the buildings in flames. With no warning at all they heard someone shout, "Way of Destruction number 31 Shakkahō!" a ball of red energy struck the girl. They sensed a high level of spiritual energy that felt almost off the charts.

The Zanpakutō turned around and saw a young girl with dark, long, blackish blue hair and a stray antenna that moved with the wind the insects created. She looked like a soul reaper; dressed in a sleeveless and short black uniform, but they thought one like her would still be on Sōkyoku hill. Her reiatsu glowed; the translucent and radiant butterflies whirling around her.

"I'm sorry, but I was really hoping to play with you all; I didn't come all this way for nothing." She said with a smile and expressionless eyes. A few of the Zanpakutō winced and so did a few soul reapers, overwhelmed by just the view and feeling of her spiritual energy.

"What're you all so scared about, she's just another soul reaper and young one at that." said the demonic Zanpakutō. "Taking down one like that will be no problem!" he jumped into the air and swung his chained blades wildly in the air. She quickly used flash step and avoided all the slashes, not even bothered to draw out her sword. She then appeared, right behind him.

"Way of Destruction number 4, Byakurai." she casted; a blinding bright blue lightning impaling him and knocking him on one of the roofs. "You should never underestimate your enemies, no matter what they might look like."

He growled in frustration and swung his blades around once more, each one only hitting air. Through the fight, the girl managed to keep a straight face.

"It's odd that you could be Shūhei's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini." She said with composure. She then felt a freezing cold wind almost knocking her down. She managed to keep her footing and saw a beautiful woman that was all white.

"Enough of this, we've been summoned." She said simply. With that, she and the others quickly vanished. Seeing no other reason to stay around, the young blue haired girl swiftly disappeared to back to more safer and distant part of Seireitei, also dodging the white wave of snow that the Zanpakutō had created.


	2. Broken Memories pt 2

Broken Memories pt. 2

"This was just a preview," the man said, wiping his scarlet tear. "A small demonstration so you can begin to comprehend the power of my comrades. And as for the Zanpakutō which you foolishly thought you owned, well, cast your eyes on their true form!" more and more figures began forming behind him. The soul reapers gasped and stood stunned as they watched such an implausible sight.

"Somehow the Zanpakutō, managed to manifest… themselves." Toshiro said in a shocked voice. As more little outbursts of how impossible the display before them was, more Zanpakutō arrived behind them. Byakuya started to approach them.

"Enough of this, tell us who you are." He requested calmly.

"I am known as Murumasa." He answered finally. "And this night marks the end of the soul reapers reign over the Zanpakutō. From now on it'll be the Zanpakutō who rule over the soul reapers."

Blue fire emanated from his palm and when it ceased a katana was in his grasp. Murumasa impaled the ground with the sharp blade; the ground beneath them shook, crumbled, and formed a large rocky mountain.

"The Zanpakutō will rule the soul reapers; what is that a joke?" said Ukitake.

"On the contrary, all of your Zanpakutō are now free from your control." Murumasa clarified. Renji paid no attention to his words and tried to summon hi shikai once again.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he called. Like before, nothing happened and the Zanpakutō snickered.

"This Zanpakutō is pretty important, but where's old man Yama?" Shunsui asked. "After all he's the one who actually called us to meet here."

"Genryūsai Yamamoto has been sealed away." He answered. They all froze with disbelief. Murumasa explained that when they approached Yamamoto's Zanpakutō, it refused to cooperate and that a few other Zanpakutō converged energy strong enough to seal him away. The soul reapers couldn't stand to listen to such unbelievable words. Ikakku leapt into the air and was about to strike down Murumasa, but was halted by one of the Zanpakutō. This commenced the battle, ceasing all chatting. They all chose their opponents, though never getting the upper hand. They soon found to be overwhelmed by the Zanpakutō's amazing and immense power. Before they could retreat a skeletal dragon discharged a beam which detonated brightly.

###

She sprinted and leapt; roof top from roof top when she heard a loud noise detonate from behind her. When she turned around she saw that the blinding blue light. Her eyes widened in fear. Toshiro she thought please be alright. As much as she didn't want to have any part with the soul reapers, she felt compelled just to check. Her first stop was in the center of Seireitei, which had become an inferno as fiery as hell. She watched as the place that used to be her home, go down in flames. The screams of the dying and injured rang through her ears and she could almost smell the scent of blood and smoke. Just as she felt hopeless, she felt more spiritual pressure and saw that some of the soul reapers and captains had returned. She then decided to join them. Her blade exited from her wrist and her reiatsu strengthen again.

"Bakudo number 58. Kakushitsuijaku." She said softly, a bright blue sphere forming in her palm. "Alright, let's find Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said, tossing it and following the floating orb.

###

Toshiro and Rangiku managed to stay together as they ran through all the turmoil.

"Do you think everyone made it out okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it, have faith in them." he replied. The two were then halted by Kazeshini and Tenken. The two Zanpakutō pursued them and swung down their blades. Fortunately, both he and his lieutenant managed to evade the strike.

"Keep moving!" Toshiro yelled.

"You don't need to tell me!" she replied. They ran upon the rooftops with the two Zanpakutō right at their tails. Toshiro felt something knock him off the roof. He spun around and pulled out his katana, blocking Tenken's attack. He leapt up into the air, Tenken followed and their fight continued in the night sky. Toshiro found himself losing, each strike moving him back until Tenken inevitably knocked him out the sky.

"Bakudo number 37. Tsuriboshi!" he managed to hear someone say. The voice sounded so familiar once again. He landed on star shaped net of spiritual energy that had latched onto the nearby buildings. Rangiku managed to get Kazeshini to back off and she then landed on the star shaped net.

"Captain are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said getting up. "That wasn't you who summoned the net were you?"

"Nope, but look there." She said pointing to one of the roofs. He saw a familiar sight; a blue haired girl surrounded by dazzling butterflies. She was fighting both Kazeshini and Tenken. Kazeshini cackled.

"Ha, you again, I'd love to see you take us on two on one!" he said excitedly as he swung the chained blades around chaotically. She blocked each strike with her katana and was surprisingly faring well.

"Like I would've guessed, you focus on nothing but your strength and not enough on your technique how pathetic." She criticized in a calm and deadpan tone.

"Why you…" he grew frustrated and swung the dual blades even faster, this time they nearly sliced into her wispy black-blue locks. He then focused his aim back to the other soul reapers; Toshiro and Rangiku. She flash stepped and stopped him once again. She managed to push him a couple of steps away. She then took a breath in then exhaled, holding her katana tightly in a backhanded position. The silver metal shimmered in a resplendent white color. The blade slowly and lightly grazed the ground and the butterflies around her fluttered wildly, her hair fluctuating with the wind they made. All in the nearby vicinity couldn't stop and stare at the sight.

"Now," she whispered. "Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi."

The silver butterflies surrounded the sword and swarmed, forming a shimmering lengthy whip and began looking like white petals as they picked up speed. It encircled Tenken and Kazeshini. As beautiful as they were, they were also lethal. Their wings were painfully sharp; cutting them deeply at the slightest scrape. She then raised her katana; the swarm became dazzling and blinding then finally ceased when it detonated and knocked the two Zanpakutō harshly to the roofs, crushing the buildings as well. All stood there, shock by the display.

"Sh-shikai, but how? All of our Zanpakutō were freed." Toshiro said, still extremely surprised. When the light ceased, Rangiku smiled and waved her hand in the air.

"Hey, Michiko, over here!" she called. As the smoke from the wreckage ceased, she turned around and smiled meagerly back at her. Like the days before she left Seireitei, her eyes were cold and gray, but when she caught his gaze, her eyes were soft, brown and gentle. He quickly sat up and ran a few steps.

"Michiko!" he shouted. She stared at him for a few moments, her expression melancholy. Then she ran, trying not to look back. He dropped to his knees and stared out confused just like the day she had left abruptly and without saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Frustrated because I can't tell if it's real; mad because I don't know how you feel. Upset because we can't make it right; sad because I need you day and night, Angry because you won't take my hand; aggravated because you don't understand. Disappointed because we can't be together, but still I'll love you forever."_

Meanwhile in the world of the living, Yoruichi came to inform Ichigo, Rukia and the others about what had happened in Seireitei. Her news wasn't very positive; the Zanpakutō had destroyed nearly everything and she still had no news about Byakuya, disappointing Rukia.

"Though I did receive surprising new from Captain Hitsugaya." Yoruichi continued, and then stopped, her face austere.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. She sighed.

"During the fight he said that Michiko Michishige had suddenly joined the battle and then left in a hurry. Almost as if she…"

"As if she disappeared into thin air." Rukia completed. Yoruichi nodded.

"Yup, like the day she left." She said sorrowfully.

"Wait, who's Michiko Michishige?" Ichigo asked.

"Well of course you wouldn't know; she left long before you came, not to mention Captain Hitsugaya doesn't like to be reminded of her." Yoruichi said. "Before him, she used to be the captain of Squad 10 and she was immensely kind to all, especially to him." She reminisced happily. "They were really close but she disappeared without a trace… and well for Captain Hitsugaya…" her words then got lost.

"And what?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the matter I should be tending to, it isn't any of my business. If you'd want to no more ask any of the captains or something."

"I doubt you'd get much information Ichigo." Rukia interjected. "Captain Hitsugaya was the one who knew her best."

_*As a little footnote the name Michishige is pronounced Mee-ki-shee-ge_

###

Back in the Seireitei, which was mostly a disaster sight, was starting to help the wounded and attempted to fix the damage. Toshiro walked through the wreckage that had been done to Squad 10's barracks. He walked through them, and then found something incredibly odd. The old room that had belonged to Michiko seemed untouched. He cautiously slid open the door of the room; almost expecting that she would be in there like old times. The room was unharmed; all the furniture was still intact and in place; her futon and light green blankets were clean though the furniture grew a bit of dust, and the curtains were pulled aside to allow the sun. He walked around and stopped at shelf that held a few trinkets. Roses and cherry blossoms in a little ceramic vase, a jewelry box, and a few frames that held photos. He delicately picked up one of them; a photo of him and Michiko. His arm was around her waist, and she was bending her back a little to seem shorter than him, and she was hugging him. Both were smiling elatedly. Those were times that he wished he could repeat over and over. _What was I doing here? All this could ever do was to bring back nostalgic memories, happy and sad ones. _He then heard the door behind him open. It was Rangiku.

"Captain, the others and I were wondering where you were." She said.

"I'm alright; I was just checking the damage done to the barracks." He stated simply. She stood beside him and picked up the picture he was staring at.

"It's incredible that her room remained like this." She commented, still looking at the picture.

"Let's go." He said suddenly. "Make sure this room is locked up."

"Uh, alright." She responded, placing the frame back on the shelf.


	4. Chapter 4

Nostalgic Memories

"_A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried, neither would a million tears, I know I've cried."_

Ichigo and Yoruichi had finally made it to the Seireitei, which was still in much turmoil. The two went their separate ways; she went off to see if any of the captains had seen Rukia. As for Ichigo, he planned to quickly check on Toshiro. He was very concerned about Rukia, but after the story Yoruichi had to told, he just wanted to make sure he was alright. He stumbled over some shattered pieces of wood and wreckage to Squad 10's barracks. He walked through a corridor that was only slightly damaged, guessing Toshiro might be there.

He continued strolling through until he realized he almost walked past a room whose door was ajar. He gently opened the door and found the interior completely undamaged, much to his surprise. Hesitant, Ichigo entered the room slowly. The room was obviously vacant as he scanned, then looked at a shelf of pictures. Many of the frames showed Toshiro with a beautiful blue haired girl; from his childhood and some later on in Seireitei.

"And just what are you doing here?" he heard someone ask coldly. Ichigo turned around and saw Toshiro standing at the door.

"Sorry, I was trying to find you and the door I saw that the door was open." He replied. Toshiro sighed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"Leave it to Rangiku to not lock up this room even when I clearly ordered…"

"Hey Toshiro, who's this girl in the picture with you?" Ichigo interrupted, showing him the photo.

"It's not Toshiro; you're supposed to address me as Captain Hitsugaya." He said, snatching the frame from his hand. He placed the picture frame back on the wooden shelf, still viewing the picture.

"Why're you here?" Toshiro asked.

"Rukia went missing and we figured we'd come here and look." Ichigo answered. A few silent moments passed; Toshiro was still glued to the memento that held the past and Ichigo could tell something was wrong.

"When Yoruichi came to the World of the Living to bring back some news, she mentioned a girl named Michiko Michishige. Is that her?" he asked. Toshiro didn't reply; his eyes were glued to the floor.

"She is, isn't she?" Ichigo inquired. He just nodded slightly.

"Yoruichi said that you really cared about her, but she disappeared. So what happened?" he persisted. No answer. "Who exactly is… or was she?" he asked. Toshiro then smiled warmly, something he didn't do very often.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." He replied, softly and happily. The grin on his face then disappeared. "You should go back to finding Rukia, this matter isn't important."

"Uh, alright; but are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Just go." Toshiro demanded. Ichigo didn't say a word and exited the room.

After that, Toshiro went in his office (which was only a bit damaged from the ruckus before) and stretched out on the couch, hoping to sleep for a bit.


	5. Nostalgia pt 1

Nostalgia pt. 1

"_We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love is our first."_

As he slept, Toshiro started to reminisce back to the past; specifically the day he and Michiko had first met in their childhood. Momo had come to his house for a visit, but he needed to go out to the store to buy something from the market. When he scurried out the door, he saw a beautiful butterfly. Its golden wings shimmered in the sunlight as it danced gracefully in the cool air. His eyes followed the butterfly's direction of flight and laid his eyes on young girl holding a butterfly net. She had long, thick, blackish blue hair that was pulled back and fastened with a white ribbon. The little gold butterfly's wings kissed her light tan cheek then rested on the pink sleeve of her kimono.

"Uh, who are you?" Toshiro asked shakily. Instead of running or ignoring him like most people in the town would do, the young girl turned and stared at him with her angelic brown eyes; the butterfly fluttered away.

"I'm sorry, I was following that butterfly and I wandered out here." She explained in a sweet innocent tone and a shy smile. "My name's Michiko Michishige, but you can call me Michi-chan. Who are you?"

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied. Before they could continue, Momo stepped outside.

"Shiro-chan, I though you left for the market what're…" she then stopped, noticed Michiko standing there and beamed at her. "Ah, I see we have a cute little guest." She said suddenly. Michiko dropped her net when she winced.

"Why don't you come inside for some food?" Momo offered. She dipped her head a little.

"Thank you." She acknowledged. Momo then led both Toshiro and Michiko inside the house. Her eyes scanned every inch of the unfamiliar new house when she saw that she was then left behind. She hurried into the nearby room and saw them speaking with Toshiro's grandmother. She craned her neck to listen in on their conversation.

"…We'll need to set up and extra place, Shiro-chan found a new friend." Momo said. His grandmother looked over at the door.

"I see, that's the little friend he brought over." She said. They turned around and saw Michiko quickly hide behind the wall. She poked her head back and smiled, her cheeks turning pink like cherry blossoms.

"What's your name my dear?" she asked. Michiko slowly stepped inside the room and bowed.

"I'm Michiko Michishige; Michi-chan for short." she announced gracefully. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well you're just in time, we have some food prepared, let us eat now."

###

Toshiro and Michiko sat outside as the other two sliced up some watermelons. Momo came with two plates of sliced watermelon; one suffice piece for each of them. They thanked her and began eating. Michiko took a big chunk from the watermelon in one bite; the watery juice from it started getting on her cheeks and streaming down to her fingers. He stopped chewing and gawked at her. She caught his stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"It's nothing it's just that a girl like you eating like a monster is really weird." he replied. Toshiro then felt something small and hard thrown at his face. He furrowed his brows.

"What the... did you just spit a watermelon seed at me?" he questioned. She ignored his question and smirked.

"Well, you're pretty cute for someone with strange hair like you." she retorted. Toshiro decided to get pay back. He bit into a piece in the watermelon that had a seed in it. He carefully swallowed the edible parts then spitted the seed at Michiko's face, just as she did.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She frowned at him as he laughed. She smiled wickedly and them shoved her slice of watermelon on him. His face was all wet and sticky with juice. He growled and did the same; watermelon all over her kimono, face and hair.

"Why you..." she then snatched another slice off the plate and started chasing him around the yard. She kept pursuing him until she saw the golden butterfly from before. Toshiro saw it as well.

"Hey, isn't that the butterfly you were trying to catch?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. Toshiro ran and grabbed the butterfly net she had earlier and handed it to her, then took her hand. "C'mon, maybe we'll catch it this time!"

###

The two ran, hand in hand, through the grass as they chased after the butterfly. Michiko waved the net in the air and trying to capture it, but the little insect would always elude it. They soon lost sight of it. The two took a break and sat on the ground, panting.

"Let's give up, that butterfly's gotta be long gone by now." he said. She was about to agree when her face lit up a smile. Michiko grabbed her net and started scurrying.

"Not just yet, I think I see it!" she shouted with glee. He looked up and saw the butterfly dancing near the lofty trees. Her net shook wildly in the air as she tried to catch it. It avoided the net and started fluttering away once again. She scurried after it but then tripped on the hem of her kimono and fell face first on to the grass. Toshiro ran to her.

"Hey are you alright Michi-chan?" he asked. She managed to lift herself off the ground and force a smile.

"I'm alright; no worries." she said. The gold tiny butterfly fluttered and rested on her shoulder. "Besides I caught it, see?" she joked; the two then bursted into laughs.

_Unlike other kids, Michiko showed no signs of being afraid of me; just like Momo. She was good company to have around, especially when Momo went away to the academy, though she could be clingy at times. Later on, I began to worry about her._

Time wore on; Michiko and Toshiro were sitting beside each other on the grassy floor in front of his house. She was hanging out with him a lot and today she forced him to tie flower stems together and make necklaces. He crushed one of the flower buds in his fingers and griped.

"I still don't get why I have to hang out with you all the time. Don't you have friends?"

She finished tightening one of the knots and rested the necklace she was making on the ground.

"I really don't get out much; my mom and dad are usually never home so I spend time inside reading." She clarified. "Besides, don't you like spending time with me Shiro-chan?" she asked, her voice delicate. His face started flushing rosy red.

"Uh, o-of course I like spending time with you Michi-chan, I-I like you." He stuttered. She smiled and her cheeks had a tint of pink.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I mean I was just wondering why you don't have friends. I mean what's not to like? I mean you're sweet and really pretty and…" he stopped stuttering when he caught realization of his words. She grinned at him; her cheeks flushed pink as well.

"You're so sweet too little Shiro-chan." She said, messing up his silver white hair. He snarled and swatted her hand away.

"Don't call me _little_! Besides you're shorter than me." He said.

"Only because I'm younger than you by a year." She protested. "Just you wait; I'll be taller than you in no time."

He grimaced. "Great, just another thing to make me stand out in this place."

"Maybe you should sleep more." She suggested.

"Huh?"

"My mother told me that children who sleep more will grow more; so I started going to bed on time so I'd get taller." She explained. He stretched out and laid on the soft verdure and threw his hands behind his head. He then felt Michiko's head nuzzle onto his shoulder. His cheeks burned and redden. Toshiro was about to tell her to move, but it felt comfortable that she was there.

"Maybe you'll still be taller than me Shiro-chan; I haven't been able to get any sleep these past few nights." She said suddenly.

"Why can't you?" he inquired.

"I keep having dreams; they're really beautiful yet scary at the same time. Every night I hear someone calling to me in a lovely voice." Michiko described vividly. "She keeps whispering 'Michiko, Michi-chan. Can you hear me? Please do, I need to be found and I need a friend.' Then there's a bright light and I see a girl who looks just like me, but her hair is blonde and she has gray eyes and she's dressed in white and she has wings. She then flies down and she said she'd take me to a beautiful world and away from here, but then…" she stopped suddenly.

"And then what?" he asked. She looked him straight in the eyes and continued.

"At first, I would just wake up. But then after I met you, my dreams started changing and they were longer. At that point in my dream, I would see a blinding blue light and a giant ice dragon would come. Then I heard a boy shouting something, but I could never hear or understand him. Then ice would start forming around me, but I never felt cold for some reason."

He became engrossed; _the dragon, could it be the same dragon I was dreaming about? Could the boy calling her be me? _He asked in his mind.

"When I saw it, the first thing I thought was that it reminded me of you." She confessed, and then giggled a bit when she saw his gawk. "I know it's kinda silly isn't it?" she said in an unsteady voice. He smiled, but his voice was austere.

"I kinda have the same dream too, about that ice dragon. It would call to me just like that girl in your dreams." He said. She stared at him. "And hey, maybe that's me you're dreaming about." He joshed. She pouted.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself." She retorted. The two laughed a bit and were soon asleep in the lull of the afternoon.


	6. Snowfield

Snowfield

"_From the moment I first saw you, you've looked so sad. Your face shows so much pain. Your eyes were like mine. They looked so sad, so hurt; so lonely... as if you couldn't stand it. "~ (Claymore)_

_Time went on and on as it usually did, and I noticed Michiko wasn't visiting as she frequently did. She would assure me there was no problem, but I could tell something was terribly wrong. Her smile was never as bright as it would be. One day, it was snowing and it was her birthday. I decided to go look for her house, but when I finally found it, everything went terribly wrong._

Toshiro staggered through the cold and wet snow that was an ankle deep. He halted when he saw Michiko curled up on the white ground, her head buried in her knees. She was nearby a broken down house, sobbing.

"Michiko!" he called, running through the sleet as fast as he could. He slid to a stop and wrapped an arm around her. "Michi-chan, are you alright?" he asked. No answer. Toshiro shook her a bit. "Michiko, I'm here, snap out of it!"

Her head slowly began to move and she looked up at him, her face stained with tears. He brushed the powdery snow from her hair.

"What happened Michi-chan?" he asked. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and stared at him with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Sh-Shiro-chan. I- I know I should have told you before." She broke in to more cries.

_She told me her parents died here in a hollow attack; right there in her home when she was little. The girl I knew was like a light being devoured by sadness. She looked like all hope was lost and I couldn't do anything to help her._

Suddenly, she felt Toshiro wrap her arms around her and embrace her tightly. The tension in her shoulders ceased, but she still cried and sobbed in his shoulder as the snow sprinkled on them. For a while that felt like eternity, he hugged her close, enough that they could almost not feel the bitter cold of the air and snow.

###

_Michiko and I were both soul reapers by the time she disappeared. It was her birthday and it was snowing like usual. I found her outside, standing there all alone looking as sorrowful as she did that day. The day before, she gave the position of captain to me. To this day I had no clue why. _She tossed the pink flower petals in her hand into the air and let the wind carry them away. She turned around and saw Toshiro standing there, gazing at her in the snow.

"Oh hi Shiro-chan," she greeted with a lying smile. "I didn't see you there."

He smiled meagerly back then draped an arm around her. "It's your parent's anniversary isn't?" he asked. She nodded slightly. They stood there for a few silent and still moments, there feet in the cold snow. All that could be heard was the icy wind blowing past them.

"Toshiro." Michiko finally said softly.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Do... you like it here?" she inquired. He looked at her puzzled.

"Kind of, why do you ask?"

She craned her neck and looked up at the light gray sky and watched another handful of petals she had float away. "No reason." she said blankly. Michiko then forced a grin. "So what did you see me for?"

He had something behind his back that was wrapped in white and light pink tissue paper. When he unraveled it, cherry blossoms and roses that looked frosted and they sparkled. She stared at it with astonished, yet confused eyes.

"Here." he said handing them to her. "It's your gift."

She delicately held the iced bouquet. "They're so lovely. How did you get these?"

"I used enough spiritual energy to freeze them." he explained. "It took me couple of tries though. And don't worry about them melting either, they'll stay perfectly preserved as they are; they won't die."

"Thank you, Toshiro." she acknowledged. He was about to ask her why she gave up her position of captain, when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He felt her shivering a bit and saw hot tears starting to stream down her face.

"Toshiro." she began calmly. "Promise...promise you won't leave me, no matter what okay."

_I knew that a promise was that was hard to keep, especially since hollow attacks started to become rampant. But I just couldn't say no._

He embraced her securely and tenderly stroked her hair. "Promise." he answered quietly. Toshiro slowly released her from his arms and saw that she was still sobbing a bit. He grinned.

"Hey, don't cry." he told. Then suddenly, she saw her tears freeze up and shatter. They shimmered like glitter off her face. She giggled and smiled at him like a little child; like the little girl he fell in love with all those years ago.

###

_Later in the evening, I stopped by her room to tell her goodnight. I knocked and knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. I opened the door and what I saw... I just didn't want to be true. _The large windows were wide open. The moonlight illuminated her room and the freezing air made the curtains flutter. Toshiro looked down and saw a note on the small table. He read, character by character, over and over again. Phrases in the message stuck out. "_I'm sorry, Toshiro... I've had such memorable times with everyone but still... I'm leaving. I love you, Toshiro."_

_If she truly loved me, why did she leave. Why? Most of my world was her; she told me before that I was her world. Then why leave. She said that if she was choosing what kind of world she could live, she thought she shouldn't pick this one. Was that it? She had changed so much recently. Even her eyes weren't the same; cold gray not that warm loving brown. We sent many soul reapers to go out and search for her. And they came back with nothing._

"That's not good enough." Toshiro scolded. "Double your search efforts." he then felt Unohana tap his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, but I respectfully ask that you abandon this mission. She's disapeared without a trace." she advised sympathetically.

"I'm sad to say that my squad has returned with nothing as well." Captain Ukitake informed with grief.

"You were the one who organized this search party Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Kuchiki began. "The choice whether or not to disband it is your choice."

A few silent and melancholy moments passed. "Call the soul reapers back. The search and rescue mission is terminated." Toshiro said reluctantly.


	7. Nostalgia pt 2

Nostalgia pt. 2 Michiko's point of view

_"Nagisa means shore. But Ushio means tides. And the tides will always come_ _back to the shore." ~talking about the anime Clannad; a comment on YouTube by LiveLoveLee_

Michiko took her time as she dawdled back home. She felt so ashamed and guilty that she had not stayed in the Seireitei with Toshiro, as much as she wanted to, but she felt she could never return. As she walked down the street, she felt a ball halt to the heel of her foot. She turned around and saw two children together; a young boy and girl.

"Um, ma'am, may we please have are ball back?" the young girl asked coyly. Michiko beamed at the child and picked up the ball.

"Here you go." She said happily as she handed it to her.

"Thanks!" the boy said as the two ran off. She was still smiling, but she felt as if she was about to break down and cry. She hurried to her house. When she got there, she stopped at her stationary shelf and held a picture; Momo, Toshiro and her huddled together for a photo. A tear escaped from the corner of her eyes and dripped onto the glass of the frame. She thought back to words that she had told Toshiro once. "_Yesterday, I found a beautiful butterfly and dreamt of butterflies. Today, I found you and maybe perhaps I dreamt of you…"_

###

_As happy as I was as child, I still felt empty; I felt as if there was nothing good and nothing bad about me. My mother was usually out working and my father was a soul reaper so I barely ever got the chance to ever see him. Even though, they were still the nicest people ever. They loved me unconditionally, and that trait managed to latch onto me. I had asked once why father had become a soul reaper in the first place. _

She remembered that moment perfectly. They were outside in the garden drinking tea. Her father placed his cup down and smiled at his daughter.

"I don't know if you'd understand this, but most who are soul reapers fight out of duty, hate, or some kind of emotion. When I'm out there fighting it is because I fight for you and your mother. I fight for someone not something." He explained eloquently. "Do you understand?"

"Um, yes I think." She replied with a slight nod. She then felt her mother's arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"Allow me to put it simply; your father and I love you very much, even if we may not be home a lot. You're our one and only special treasure, Michiko, the most beautiful one in the entire Soul Society." She said tenderly, kissing her child's cheek. She giggled and smiled. Then, she saw something flutter.

"Mommy look, it's the butterfly from earlier!" she said, pointing at it. Her mother gently rested her down.

"Alright, you can go get your net and see if you can catch it this time, just don't go off too far." Her mother said.

"Who knows, maybe your imaginary friend Hana no Tenshi might show up and help you." Her dad joked. She frowned.

"Daddy I told you before; Hana no Tenshi is a real girl." she argued. Michiko then saw the gold colored butterfly flying away. "Oh no, it's getting away!" she cried, snatching up her net and scurrying after it. She hurried after the butterfly through the trees, net in hand. She ran and ran after it until she exited the small forest through a clearing. She halted when she saw a young boy with spiky silver white hair and delightful turquoise eyes. She stared at him for a few moments and stopped looking at the butterfly. The boy turned and stared back at her; their eyes locked for a few moments.

"_Yesterday, I found a beautiful butterfly and dreamt of butterflies. Today, I found you and maybe perhaps I dreamt of you…" When I think back, yes I think I did dream of you Toshiro. That recurring dream, I still have them, even if you may not be with me physically. I may not have shown it before, but I was happy, happy that I found something from better days._

After her meeting with Toshiro, she lay underneath the blue covers of her futon and slept and dreamt peacefully. Michiko was in the place her father said might be her inner world. It was a seemingly endless lush field. She was standing in the tall grasses when she heard Hana's voice riding on the crisp wind. Michiko looked up at the blue sky and saw flower petals flowing in the wind.

"Michi-chan, can you hear me Michi-chan?" she heard her call.

"I'm here Hana! I'm here!" she yelled. Her surrounding began to ripple like a pebble dropped in water. The setting was now in the middle of a forest near a lake. A figure approached her; it was Hana. She looked exactly like Michiko, except her hair was light blonde, her skin fair, and wings that resembled flower petals sprouted from her back. The hem of her snow white dress brushed against the ground with each step she took.

"So how was your day Michi-chan?" she asked with a smile.

"It was wonderful, I met this boy…"

"I know already." She interrupted.

"How do you know Onee-chan?" Michiko asked. Hana grinned and held her shoulder.

"I've told you before; I'm a part of you Michi-chan." She said. "Now take a couple of steps back, that recurring visitor is coming to see you again." With that she quickly evanesced and left Michiko near the lake.

"Hana, where did you go?" she asked into the sky. A freezing breeze blew through her hair and the sky began to grow dark with gray clouds. As soon as she knew it, snow came, sprinkling all over her hair. She suddenly heard a loud roar rip through the sky. The ice dragon like she had seen before came, flying down, slinking around her and lifted her off the ground slowly. As cold as she expected the dragon to be, she didn't feel cold at all. Instead she felt some odd yet comfortable and reassuring feeling envelope her.

The dragon stared at her with its red eyes that were so intimidating but showed shreds of compassion and mercy. It continued flying until they were so close that she could almost touch the soft clouds with her fingertips. She looked down and got scared; they were at a tremendous height and all she could see was the smooth white snow. Smothered yelling rang through her ear. She quickly spun around and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Is anyone there?" she called out at the top of her lungs. Again she heard the shouting of some boy but couldn't make out anything he said. The dragon snaked in a circle and dazzling silver butterflies came and surrounded her as well. She looked closer and saw the person who was yelling; it was a young boy somewhere around her age, though that was all she could tell. The boy continued to shout, but she barely hear his screams at all.

"Michiko!" She could finally hear. Michiko looked up and saw that the blinding blue and white light had finally ceased. The boy in front of her had spiky white hair. She could recognize him anywhere. _Toshiro… _she realized finally, her eyes widening.

"Toshiro!" she shouted back. Before the dream could continue, she saw the ice breaking and bright light shined so brightly. She shut her eyes and screamed as she felt herself shaking.

"Michiko, Michi-chan wake up." She heard her father say. Michiko sat up immediately, looking panic stricken and her forehead damp with sweat. She panted and looked around; she was no longer in her inner world, no ice dragon, no snow, but there was so many shimmering butterflies all around her that lit up her room.

"Your reiatsu was out of control again sweetie." Her mother explained. "That's why all these butterflies came."

"What were you dreaming about Michi-chan? Was it a nightmare?" her father inquired. Michiko clenched her blanket.

"I don't know; it was the same dream I had the night before." She answered and then smiled. "It was that beautiful dream.

…_Yes, that dream. That dream I wished could be kept still forever; so I didn't have to experience anything that sad again. I didn't want to lose someone who made me feel safe and loved me._


	8. Despair

Despair

_"Every minute felt like an eternity time, clearly as if it had malicious intent, slowly ebbed away from me, I clenched my teeth and keeping myself from crying was the only thing I could do..." - Toono Takaki (5cm Per Second)_

_Time went on and I still regret ever leaving. I wasn't quite sure myself, though I do know one thing that it all had to be involved with that… that experience that just wanted to make me fall apart. I was coming home from a play date with Toshiro that had lasted longer than I expected it to, since he and Momo wanted to celebrate my birthday. When I finally got there, I couldn't believe what beheld me…_

Michiko just stood there, cold in the snow. What used to be her home was now a crumbled wreck. The first thing that came to mind was to find her parents. She quickly tried to run, staggering through over the debris.

"Mom, Dad, where are you?" she called out loudly. No response but the sole freezing wind. Her knees went numb and she knelt onto the iced ground.

Suddenly, she heard a monstrous shriek behind her. She turned around and saw a giant hollow towering over her. It growled, showing its jagged razor sharp teeth and its menacing mask had red markings that looked like streaming blood. Michiko backed away, trembling in terror. Before the beast could strike, she saw something go straight through its chest. When she looked up she saw two men. One had spiky raven black hair and sea green eyes. The man beside him had hair as white as the snow that sprinkled all over them. She immediately noticed their black soul reaper uniforms; one had a white haori and the other had a plain one, the ranking of lieutenant, just like her father's yet she was still too scared and still shook.

"It's alright little girl, the hollow's gone now you're safe." The lieutenant assured.

"This must be Hideaki Michishige's daughter." The captain said with a sorrowful look. Tears suddenly began to form and blur her vision.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Michiko suddenly demanded adamantly. The two soul reapers turned and looked at each other with austere and disconsolate expression. The captain knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You'll have to come with us child." He said softly. She backed away a bit.

"Not till' you tell me where my parents are." She defied shakily.

"All will be explained later, but you'll need to come with us to the Seireitei." He said. She decided to go with the two soul reapers, as hope filled her heart, as she thought that perhaps her parents were there, waiting for her. She nodded her head slightly and the white haired captain took her gently by her delicate hand. Then, she and the other two started walking through the powdery white snow in morbid silence. Before they continued walking, Michiko turned around, just to see one more glimpse of her home. She stepped closer when she felt a firm hand set on her shoulder.

"It's okay." The lieutenant told her. "Sometimes it's better just to turn your eyes away."

As he said, she turned around and they continued walking, the captain holding her hand. They continued careening slowly through the frigid snow. Her cheeks burnt red, her head felt warm and she dawdled as if there were weights bounded at her ankles.

"My name's Captain Ukitake by the way." He announced finally.

"And I'm Lieutenant Shiba." The black haired soul reaper announced.

"So what's your name my dear?" Ukitake asked.

"My name's Michiko Michishige." She said her back straight and her tone attentive, despite her condition. Shiba chuckled and patted her head.

"Hideaki and Miharu sure raised you properly. Relax, there's no reason to be so formal." He said. She nodded her head lazily and took another step, though nearly falling face first. Luckily, Ukitake managed to catch her.

"Are you alright Michiko?" he asked. He then rested a hand on her forehead; it was burning. "We'll have to get you there soon, you're starting to have a really bad fever." He said, then lifting her on his back. "Don't worry; I'm sure Isane can fix you up in no time."

Michiko rested her weary head against his, and soon the white ground looked blurred, hazy. It was to the point that it didn't even felt like they were moving when she finally drifted off to sleep.

###

When she began to stir awake, she saw an indistinct face. Her vision got clearer and she saw a woman with short silver hair smiling kindly at her.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. Michiko's head still throbbed painfully but she forced herself to sit up and prop a pillow behind her.

"Where am I, where are my mom and dad?" she questioned. The woman's expression turned melancholy.

"No worries, I'll take you to Captain Ukitake and the others. They'll explain everything." She said. "My name's Isane." She introduced herself as she helped Michiko out of bed. She swayed as soon as one foot touched the wooden floor.

"Take it easy now; I don't want you fainting." Isane advised. She took Michiko by the hand and led her through several corridors. They stopped at an open room. Isane told her to wait by the door while she went inside. Michiko poked her head through and saw soul reapers huddled there. Some were captains wearing white haoris, others lieutenants and the rest seated officers. She craned her neck and saw Ukitake and Shiba there as well. Ukitake saw her and beamed happily at her.

"I see someone's all better." He said. They all looked over at the door and saw her standing there coyly.

"Come inside dear." A woman with long black braids said. Michiko hesitatingly entered. She kept her head down, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Here drink this." The woman said, handing her a steaming cup of tea. She dipped her head and thanked her, sipping very gradually. "My name's Captain Unohana." She announced. Michiko stopped drinking the tea for a moment and bravely raised her head up.

"Can I ask you all something?" she requested.

"Of course my dear what is it?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"I'd like to know if my parents are here." She answered. All were deathly silent with dismal expressions. Ukitake sighed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Michiko, but your parents…" his words were then curtailed. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What about them?" she asked halfheartedly.

"Your father was caught in a devastating hollow attack. He fought bravely I know it, yet he and your mother did not make it." he informed reluctantly in a melancholy tone. Michiko's face streamed with tears and her lip quivered as she stood there stunned.

_At that moment it was if my entire world fell apart. Shattered like glass and there was no way to fix it. But, that I regret to say is reality and as much as I don't want to accept or face it, I had to._


	9. An Abyss of Rage

An Abyss of Rage

"_I'm always scared of losing someone close to me...and fed up of being told 'it'll be fine..."_

Michiko froze where she stood as tears trickled down her face. _My fear was realized then; I had lost two people I had truly loved, two people who loved me. _Captain Ukitake gently rested his hand on Michiko's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized sympathetically. She furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"No, it's not true!" she denied. "I know my dad; he could never have lost so easily and how could my mom be in the middle of all this?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Michiko. But you must face the facts." Ukitake reasoned. Suddenly, she could feel her fever coming back. Her face burned, her legs felt numb and her vision was clouded. She tried to take one small step and she nearly fell, but Kaien managed to catch her.

"Michiko, Michiko are you alright?" he asked. She didn't reply as she had already fallen unconscious.

"Poor girl, she lost it all." Captain Unohana said sorrowfully. "We should take her in so she can rest properly." She said; Kaien gently handing Michiko to Isane.

###

She soon waken shortly after they had tucked her into bed. She looked out the window and saw that it was night now; snow still fell and the glass was frosted. Then, she heard the door open. Captain Ukitake, Unohana, Kaien, and Isane came in.

"I see you're awake again, I hope you're feeling better." said Unohana. A few silent moments passed again until Ukitake shattered it.

"Michiko, it's still your birthday, name what you want and we'll get it for you." He said. She wriggled in the blankets and propped her head against the pillow.

"A few days ago, I told my mom and dad that I wanted a stuffed animal for my birthday." She replied. He smiled warmly at her.

"Alright then; I'll find you the cutest stuffed animal." He said. She smiled.

_To be honest, that wasn't really what I wanted, not after what had happened. No, after, I just wanted my world back. Ukitake was just being friendly as he usually is, but all I wanted was my mom and dad. _After that, Michiko finally slumbered peacefully yet that peace was then interrupted by her usual dreams.

She was in her inner world; the familiar, endless, grassy field. Air blew through her hair and she saw Hana no Tenshi; her expression melancholy.

"Michi-chan… I'm so sorry about what had happened." She said with sorrow as she wrapped her arms around Michiko. She began to cry.

"I can't believe I lost them." she said, sobbing. Hana delicately stroked her hair.

"Well it isn't your fault Michi-chan, it's those soul reapers fault." She said with animosity. Michiko looked at her with a confused look.

"Onee-chan, what do you mean?" she asked. Hana wiped a tear from her face.

"Don't you see Michi-chan; if those soul reapers came in time to protect your parents, you wouldn't even be here. You could be at home, cozy with your parents." She influenced.

"Then what should I do Onee-chan?"

"You have to turn against them, or run away perhaps." Hana suggested. Michiko's eyes widened with fear.

"But… Onee-chan, these people were so nice to me. They saved me from that scary hollow and brought me here safe and sound, I can't betray them after all they've done." She argued.

Her fantasy suddenly came to halt when her eyes opened. It was still dark out. Michiko carefully stepped out of bed and quietly exited her room. She walked cautiously through the halls which were dim lighted and empty. She then walked past an open room. She saw that there was something lying there on the floor, covered with white sheets. Curiosity encouraged her to venture and remove the thin fabric.

When she did, she saw a horrid sight. Her mom and dad were there, lying dead beside each other. Her mother's once flawless face was botched by bruises, her arms with scratches and a giant scarlet stain sullied her whitish green kimono. Her father was even more of a mess; blood stained his forehead and ran down to his neck and lacerations on his arms and shoulders. Michiko felt herself trembling. She stopped shaking when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a man with spiky black hair like Kaien's, except he had a few tattoos on his face and had a punk look.

"You shouldn't be in here kid…" his words trailed off as he saw tears running down her cheeks. "You're their daughter, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know how you feel, but everything's gonna be okay alright, promise." He assured, gently patting her back. _At that moment, I felt like the darkest feeling in the deepest corner of my soul suddenly took over me. I was so tired of everyone one of them acting as if it would be the same and everything would be alright. _She frowned at him, her eyes blazing with anger and tears trickling down her face.

"Nothing will ever be alright!" she exploded. Ukitake heard the outburst and rushed in.

"What wrong…" he stopped when he saw Michiko crying.

"Michiko, calm down, we're so sorry that you had to see your parents like this." He apologized deeply. She continued sobbing and glaring at them with hostility.

"It's all your fault this happened to them!" she yelled. Ukitake knelt down and held her shoulders. "Please calm down Michiko, we didn't want this to happen anymore as you do, we're so sorry. But we promise that we'll keep you safe. Everything will be alright." He swore. Her glowering never wavered.

"You're all wrong, no it won't! I hate this place, I hate you, I hate you all!" she shouted with her cries. _It may not really sound like it at first, but I had barely thought about those words; I was a child after all. Though, I know that I truly didn't mean it when I reflect on it. _Then, she stormed out of the room and quickly slammed the door loudly. She flung herself onto the futon, curled into a ball and continued to cry. Michiko then heard Hana's soft consoling voice.

"Now do you understand Michiko?" she asked quietly. She didn't reply. She continued to weep. Hana felt the same terrible pain she felt. _Oh Michi-chan to see you in so much pain is unbearable. It's… all their fault; and those that cause pain to my sister… aren't allowed to exist. _She thought.

_I didn't know what happened next, it's almost as if something took over me, possessed me really. The actions that came after weren't totally conscious ones. Yet I remember them perfectly, as if I was watching someone, with my body doing all those things._

Later on through the night, Michiko sneaked into Kaien's room. She saw his sword lying on a shelf and grabbed it. She loomed over him, the sword drawn, but before she could impale him with it, he woke up, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Michiko, no!" he shouted, then snatching her wrist. She let out a brief yet loud shriek and dropped the katana. Kaien looked at her and noticed something odd; her eyes were glowing gray. She managed to break free from his hold; her eyes flashed back to brown as she bolted out the door. Several other soul reapers heard the disturbance and began to crowd the halls. Shuhei and Ukitake saw Michiko scurrying out of Kaien's room.

"Lieutenant Shiba what happened?" Shuhei questioned.

"I don't know, I woke up and saw her about to kill me with my own katana." He expounded. Without much thought, the three soul reapers hurried after Michiko.

###

She managed to leave the gates of Seireitei somehow and all the way to the path up Sōkyoku hill.

"Michiko stop!" Ukitake demanded. She didn't comply and continued running. She then tripped on the hem of her kimono and nearly slid down the side of the hill. Shuhei luckily grabbed her by the hand but slid down with her. Kaien and Ukitake followed.

"Are you alright?" Shuhei asked. She swatted his hand away harshly.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, then falling face first, crying in the cold snow.

"Why did you try to hurt me back there?" Kaien asked. She just sobbed. "Do you hate me?" he asked. She shook her head and continued crying. "Please Michiko; I'm not a mind reader so I can't sense why you have so much hostility. You're upset; it's very obvious. I apologize." He said, walking over, kneeling down and palming her head trying to console her. She lifted her face off the cold powder ground and looked up and Kaien, Shuhei and Ukitake; their expressions doleful yet forgiving all at once.

"I'm sorry." She apologized in a soft pitiful voice. They didn't say anything after that. Shuhei lifted up Michiko onto his back and carried her all the way back to Seireitei.

###

She sat in the corner of the room as she overheard all the gathered captains, lieutenants, and seated officers talk about her and what she had done. Michiko bravely stood up and took a few steps towards them.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry." She repented deeply.

"We know it's not entirely your fault dear. You are just a mere child after all and I can understand how upset you must be." said Unohana. Michiko clenched her hands and looked out the window for a moment, choking back tears.

"I'm not really upset about my parents dying, it's just that… I know when they're reincarnated in the real world, they won't remember me." She said, beginning to sob a bit. "Mom and Dad won't remember me, they won't remember all the good times we've had… and they won't remember us as a family…" she dropped to her knees and continued crying. "…A-and when I die… I won't remember them either…" she cupped her hands over her eyes and bawled some more. Kaien knelt down in front of her.

"Maybe, but that will be a long time from now. For now, they will be in your heart. You keep them alive because you remember them. Don't forget that alright." He said, wiping a tear that trickled on her face. She smiled and nodded. _I felt a little better after that. Kaien was right; I will always remember them. I pray to fate that when I die and I'm reincarnated, that I would least be with the reincarnated souls of my parents. Sure we will not know of what had happened in the Soul Society, but as long as I am with them as a family, that's good enough for me._

###

Her pillow case was damp with tears as she recalled her past. Suddenly, her nostalgic recollection was broken when she saw the hell butterfly flutter through the window. She saw it and followed. She looked up to the sky; gray, dark, and forbidding. The spiritual power she felt was so immense and it scared her. It was the Zanpakutō and they're still rebelling. She quickly whipped out Hana no Tenshi and started sprinting back to Seireitei.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_When people are protecting something truly precious to them; they truly can become. As strong as they need to be!" ~Haku (Naruto)_

A violent shake woke Toshiro from his wistful dreams of the past. He took a quick look outside and saw the Seireitei being attacked once again. Cold wind blew through the window and the shrieks and screams of many could be easily heard. He quickly grabbed his sword and hurried outside. _The spiritual pressure here is extremely high. Could it be her, has she returned?_

###

Michiko didn't stop for one moment, especially when she saw that Seireitei was in turmoil once again. _Toshiro… _she thought. _I won't let anything take him I will protect him. _Her reiatsu strengthen to incredible potency and she didn't even noticed; she was solely driven by pure fear and adrenaline. She saw a few Zanpakutō but the one who was causing the most trouble was the white haired woman she had seen before. She recognized her abilities as Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. Michiko quickly leapt up and tried to attack her from behind.

"Hado number 73. Sōren Sōkatsui!" she summoned. Two discharges of blazing blue fire rushed to hit Sode no Shirayuki. She didn't seem scared at all; instead she blew a gust of icy wind from her lips and froze the fire. Suddenly, she vanished before Michiko's eyes, until she realized she was right behind her. Sode no Shirayuki attempted to bring down her sword upon Michiko's head, but the hit was immediately interrupted by her own blade. Shirayuki sneered.

"You honestly thought you could attack me from behind? With a strong spiritual pressure like yours I could sense you a mile away." She said. Michiko smirked back.

"You must be Rukia's Zanpakutō; why are you attacking innocent soul reapers instead of Rukia?" she asked, trying to push away Shirayuki's katana.

"Does it really matter little girl?" she countered, quickly moving away for another attempt at a slash. Michiko swiftly veered in the air, vanished and dodged the fatal blow. With no warning, Michiko was right behind her. She tried to evade her, but was quickly struck by a simple Hado spell. Shirayuki managed to land on her feet.

"You're stronger than I anticipated, but I can sense your restraint; why do you hold back?" she asked. Michiko didn't respond. "Is it because I'm Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō?" she questioned; still no answer. Shirayuki's lips curled into a smirk. "Silent I see."

Michiko drew her sword, her guard still up but her voice surprisingly calm. "I've wasted enough time with you; I didn't come this way just to fight." She said simply, then quickly vanishing. Shirayuki decided not to pursue her. _Such a strange girl_ she thought.

###

Michiko sprinted through the iced and shattered corridors of squad six. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She immediately spun around and drew her sword, but lowered it when she realized who it was. Rukia froze where she stood; looking shocked yet delighted to see her.

"M-Michiko…is that-is that really you?" she asked in a stuttering voice as if her blood froze up. She simply smiled.

"It's so great to see you Ruki-chi." She greeted happily as if nothing was wrong. She was then certain the being before her was Michiko Michishige, for only she was the one who ever called her Ruki-chi. She smiled widely and rushed to embrace her.

"Michiko-san, it really is you!" She said elatedly. "But what's with the sudden return?" she asked.

"That's what we all would like to know." They heard Soi Fon's voice interrupt. They saw her walking towards them, katana in hand.

"It's been awhile Soi Fon, so what is it?" Michiko asked calmly, still grinning.

"Your return is very confusing; you came back as sudden as you left and you still manage to wield your Zanpakutō. You understand how that clearly puts you into question." she expounded, raising her blade.

"If you're here to arrest me, where are the others?" Michiko simply asked. Soi Fon chuckled.

"I've been waiting for a chance to fight you all by myself; the famed little Army of One." She replied. Michiko's blade exited her hand; she held the hilt tightly and raised it.

"I don't want any trouble Captain, I suggest you leave…" before she could continue, her armband was caught by a knife and compelled her to hit a wall. "Looks like you leave me no choice." She said, yanking the knife out of the wall. Rukia grabbed Michiko's shoulder.

"You're not really going to duel her, you can't." she warned.

"I'll be fine." Michiko assured. "Now leave Ruki-chin, you should be worrying about that rampant Sode no Shirayuki of yours."

Rukia nodded and left quickly as she instructed. The two glared at each other and were poised like vipers ready to strike. Soi Fon was the one to cast the first strike; she used flash step to slash her from the side. In an informal yet effective reverse grip, she managed to block Soi Fon's katana and push her away. Michiko lifted up her leg to push her farther away, but Soi Fon had used flash step once again and caused her to do the splits. Soi Fon reappeared behind her and tried to bring down her blade. Michiko immediately got up, veered on her toes and evaded the strike.

"You're doing pretty well so far without using your Zanpakutō." Soi Fon complimented. Michiko smiled.

"I was going to say the same for you." She replied. "I'd like to continue but I'm afraid I'm running short on time." She said with composure, starting to walk away calmly. Soi Fon suddenly appeared in front of her, aiming the tip of her blade at her throat.

"You're not going anywhere." She said in a threating tone. "You're holding back I can tell; let's see that true power that you're famed for." Michiko managed to keep her nonchalant attitude.

"I didn't want to do this Captain, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice." She said softly. Soi Fon smirked.

"What, you'll finally use your Zanpakutō?" she enquired. Michiko didn't reply.

"Bakudo number 62. Hyapporankan." She casted in a soft tone. Purple crystal like rods suddenly pinned Soi Fon to the walls. She struggled to break free but realized it was useless. She knelt down; the edge of Michiko's katana pointed at her throat.

"You should know that a Zanpakutō isn't entirely all our power, they're separate entities after all. That's the main reason why their rebelling." She said, then walking away again. Soi Fon struggled and wriggled.

"Get back here you traitor!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the spell will fade away in a few minutes or so." Michiko replied. "Bakudo number 26. Kyokkō." She casted, then vanishing abruptly.

###

Toshiro continued running through the ruins then froze in his tracks. _What's happened? _He asked himself. _It's like she's completely vanished once again._


	11. A Banished Angel

A Banished Angel

"_Angels banished from heaven have no choice but to become devils."-Vicious_

When her Bakudo spell had finally worn off, she was in the middle of Seireitei, being hunted down by the stealth force of squad two. So far, Michiko excelled at outrunning them. One of them used flash step to suddenly appear in front of her and try to slice her throat, she was much faster and evaded the slash. She reappeared on one of the partially shattered rooftops.

"Before we continue this chase, I need to know, why are you all pursuing me?" she questioned.

"It is simply an order made by Central 46, and therefore we must perform their task." One of them answered. Her eyes then shimmered in a forbidding silver gray and she glared down at them. Quick little flashbacks played out in her mind; specifically the day she found out Toshiro and Kusaka shared the same Zanpakutō. She then remembered the tragic memory of the stealth force slashing a great amount of blood from Kusaka mercilessly; then the part where Toshiro was nearly killed when he tried to defend Kusaka.

_I couldn't save both of them; Kusaka was dying at my feet and Toshiro was slowly bleeding out on the ground. I had acquired bad injuries myself but I couldn't care less; they could've killed me for all I care, but what happened that day, is unforgivable._

A dark feeling bloomed from resuming pain from the past. Her reiatsu glowed again, enough to have a few of the fighters frozen in fear. She scowled.

"Cold-blooded, uncompassionate, second-rate fighters." Her voice echoed in threating tone. "You recall the last time you all confronted me right? You humbly begged for my forgiveness, pleading that you only murdered and drew your blades out of duty; well let me tell you this. Fighting solely out of duty blocks out all moral senses, something I would never dare to ignore." She had them all paralyzed.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi." With that the swarm of reiatsu butterflies created strong wind and two glossy blades withdrawn right from her hand; as if she was fused with them.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you all." She said, acknowledging their worried faces. "I'll only give what cold-blooded murderers deserve-divine retribution." She said with curling and impassive smirk. Before their very eyes she vanished. She reappeared abruptly and dashed forward, slicing into them as she sprinted, and their blood quickly bursting out and making large puddles of scarlet. Michiko turned around; standing in the pools of blood she had drawn and looked down at the injured. The slashes she made weren't lethal, but she could see they were bleeding out.

"Tenshinoyōna Hana no iyashi." She casted in a whisper. Sparkling butterflies gently landed on their wounds and the lacerations soon faded.

###

Daylight soon broke through the darkness of the night, and constant repair was being performed again. Meanwhile, the relief center was filled with many injured soul reapers, though none of them any victims of Michiko. They were earlier found unconscious, but they claimed to be uninjured. The explanation for their unharmed selves was quite puzzling.

"What?" exasperated Toshiro. "She slashed all of you then heals you, that's unbelievable."

"Yes but Michiko's way of fighting has always been unbelievable." Unohana said. "There were some she wasn't able to heal unfortunately; she left in quite a rush."

"How are their conditions?" Ukitake asked.

"Nothing serious, all of them are just temporarily paralyzed from her spiritual pressure." Unohana answered.

"Her spiritual pressure was able to cause that much damage?" Soi Fon said in astonishment.

"Doesn't surprise me." Shunsui said. "That girl's always been quite something; her level of power must've increased by a long shot." He said.

"She's a skilled and difficult opponent I'll say that." Soi Fon admitted. "So what should we do with her?"

"Michiko fought in self-defense didn't she, we must simply arrest her and have her await trial by Central 46." Ukitake said.

"What!" said Soi Fon. "But she nearly took down the entire stealth unit and paralyzed a few others…"

"Central 46 said their orders were simply to arrest Michiko Michishige and bring her back to them but instead your unit tried to assassinate her, not to mention she healed your men's wounds." Ukitake berated.

"I agree, we have the Zanpakutō to deal with and killing her won't be an easy thing to do." Toshiro said.

"Really Captain Hitsugaya, or are you only agreeing because Michiko is still so dear to you?" Soi Fon interrogated sharply. He paid no attention to her and continued walking off to the barracks.

###

The Zanpakutō gathered in the damp underground cave that was illuminated by dim candles. Many of them were content with the damage they had caused, though that could not be said by Murumasa.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Tobiume in a hush tone.

"That Ichigo Kurosaki is quite peculiar, but what of that other girl that attacked a few of our comrades?" he asked.

"Ugh, you mean that little pain in the ass. The bitch looked like she was a soul reaper but she wasn't with them." Haineko said. Murumasa turned around, with a curious expression.

"What do you mean she wasn't with the soul reapers?" he asked.

"I saw the young girl attack a few of the soul reapers' own." Sode no Shirayuki interjected. "She's a powerful one, she managed to hold off most of us."

"Pfft, that little girl isn't that tough, if she didn't have her Zanpakutō I could kill her with one strike." Kazeshini boasted. Murumasa grew even more engrossed in the conversation of the girl.

"You mean she still has her Zanpakutō?" he questioned.

"Surprisingly yes, what do you want us to do with her?" asked Shirayuki. He pondered for a brief moment.

"For now do not confront this girl unless I say so, I need to know more about her and why she still has control over her Zanpakutō."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one, and in each of them we've found each other"_

Soon the Zanpakutō continued their merciless onslaught by afternoon when the sun lit up the entire sky. More and more of the barracks and other buildings were beginning to crumble into ruble and the lives of many soul reapers. Even through all the panic that struck many, Toshiro simply strolled through a courtyard with a melancholy expression.

_Michiko seems to have changed so much since she left. What kind of life has she been living? What she did to the stealth force sounds exactly something she would do; she never could bring herself to kill anyone or anything, even if she despised them with all her heart._

He looked up and saw two hell butterflies dancing in the air, fluttering off to a distant place. He began to remember their brief reunion before. _You leave without saying goodbye, but even if you're miles away, even if I can't sense your spiritual pressure, it's like I'm bounded to you…_

###

Michiko tried not to stray too far from Seireitei, that way she could keep in touch with her messengers. She was fiddling with a woven bracelet of flower stems when she felt a strong gale come. It wasn't the soothing and crisp kind; it was almost if the wind carried a premonition, the dreading feeling of death. It made her spine tingle. The hell butterflies soon found her and rested on her shoulders.

"Hello again little ones." She greeted with a sweet smile. "What news do you bring?" she asked. One of them delicately neared her ear and informed her in a whisper that the Zanpakutō had returned to cause destruction once again and that their leader's name was Murumasa. She thanked the two butterflies and sent them off. She felt hesitant to return to Seireitei, they were trying to arrest her after all. Nevertheless, she still felt obligated to go back.

###

Shuhei quickly informed two other soul reapers to capture the rampant Zanpakutō at all costs. The undertones of peril blew through, enough to be heard. A swirling black tornado skidded towards them. In a flash he saw the two men in front of him go down bleeding profusely, covering the tiled ground in a shallow pool of blood.

"Come back here." He ordered it calmly. "That's a sharp blade you've got there, such speed and sharpness aren't that common and yet that swordsmanship doesn't look like any stranger's it seems far too familiar."

The wind twisted, spun and began to form a shadowy black figure; it cackled menacingly. Soon it formed a demonic being that was red and black like the forbidding abyss of hell. It smirked at him with a wide mocking smile.

"Kazeshini." Shuhei said in a hush tone.

"So you've finally figured it out, huh partner." Kazeshini vanished suddenly and then came the high tones of clanking irons. The chained kama spun fast like a fan and charged straight at him. He bended his back backwards dodging the slash. Immediately after came another twirling blade. He used flash step and started running into a dense forest. He dodged another incoming blade and took refuge in a lofty tree.

"Do you think it's wise to sit in a spot that's so open for attack?" his voice echoed throughout the forest. A blade came again, tearing into the branch he stood on and grazing his forearm.

"So you runaway and hide, then attack me from the shadows. You fight as dirty as you look." He insulted. a blade came again and he tried blocking it with his katana, but the other chained kama swung behind him and formed a deep cut on his back.

"I don't know about other Zanpakutō, but I know that my main purpose is to reap as many lives as I can." Kazeshini said.

"Well then I have no choice, if killing you means losing my Zanpakutō forever so be it. I just realized something; I don't like you." He said.

"That's fine with me, I feel the same way." He heard Kazeshini's voice behind him. He swung the razorblade edge and slashed his chest; he yelled in pain. Shuhei used flash step to evade the other strike, then collapsed to his knees. Kazeshini hovered over him, cackling and chuckling in an evil tone. Right before he could finish Shuhei off, his attack was blocked by two other blades. He craned his neck and saw Izuru and more surprisingly Michiko.

"Izuru… M-Michiko… what're you two…"

"Don't talk too much, those injuries look serious." Izuru advised. Kazeshini grimaced.

"What the hell, you little girl again?"

"Surprised to see me?" she retorted with a cocky grin. He swung the blades around, but only struck air, for she vanished and reappeared behind him in the lofty air.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi!" she called out, her two blades quickly withdrew from her and emitted a blinding swarm of sharp silver butterflies. Kazeshini swung the blades to block as many as possible. The silver horde wrapped around the Zanpakutō like a prison.

"Sorry if I had to drag you into this Izuru." Michiko apologized.

"No worried Michiko-san, you were right about him being in trouble." He said. A deathly cackle rippled through the air.

"Fools! You think you could take me down in one move like that?" his voice tore through. Right before their eyes he disappeared, then resurfaced behind Michiko. He swung the chains about and they wrapped around her neck constricting her. He brought her in close.

"Nice try little girl." he said mockingly, releasing her harshly and slamming into the hard trunk of a tree. She curled into a ball, lying in pain. Shuhei glowered.

"You weakling, how dare you attack her from a hidden position!" He berated, then lying on the grass. She forced herself to get up.

"I'm alright Shuhei." She assured.

"Go help Shuhei Michiko-san, I'll take care of this one." Izuru said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine now go."

She scurried over to Shuhei and turned him on his back. She draped his arm around her shoulder and immediately used flash step. They were sheathed in a shadowy alley way the buildings made in Seireitei. She gently rested him on the smooth ground and scrutinized his injuries. She gripped her katana.

"Bankai, Tenshinoyōna Hana no iyashi." She casted in a soft tone. Shimmering butterflies grazed his skin and his wounds began to heal.

"Thank you Michiko." He acknowledged. She beamed a radiant smile in return; he grinned back. "Why have you returned so suddenly?" he asked.

"A hell butterfly came and told me about what was going on; when I heard the news I had to come check on you all." She expounded.

"That's very sweet of you Michiko." He said, struggling to sit up, then gently touched her shoulder. "You have a warm heart kid but I warn you that you are to be arrested, you have to leave." He forewarned.

"I know already, but…" her words trailed off.

"But what?" he asked.

"Just tell me where Captain Hitsugaya is. I just want to see him briefly then I'll be on my way." She said in a solemn tone. He saw the look in her eyes and gave her all the information she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After escaping from Ichigo's grasp, Murumasa returned to their base of operations, all the other Zanpakutō gathered there and waiting. He quickly informed them about his battle with Ichigo then asked about the young girl. Kazeshini griped.

"She's a quick one; she managed to get away once again, but just you wait I'll have that girl to her knees and her katana as my trophy!" he boasted with a chuckle.

"That girl is quite peculiar; almost as much as Ichigo Kurosaki." Murumasa noted simply.

"What shall you have us do with the two; kill them with one strike or slit their throats and let them suffer?" Hozikumaru suggested. Murumasa shook his head.

"No I want the two captured and brought back alive." He said. They all agreed.

###

Meanwhile back in Seireitei, a few captains were gathered in a room, trying to get as much information they could from Ichigo; he had regained his Zanpakutō after all. He explained that Murumasa wasn't exactly controlling their minds, but instead he had provoked an abyss of rage that they held for their masters.

"Ah, I see, though something is quite troubling me." Unohana said.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked.

"What've Michiko's Zanpakutō, how come she still has control of it?" she inquired.

"Wait, are you sure, maybe she could have just regained it." Ichigo said.

"No I highly doubt it; when the rebellion first started, her Zanpakutō Hana no Tenshi wasn't there and I saw her perform Shikai in the first battle." Toshiro objected.

"If we could get her to return here, she could prove to be a great aid to us in this battle." Ukitake said. Shunsui sighed.

"Do you really think she'd come back after squad two chased her out of here." He said.

"Wait why would they do that to one of their own?" Ichigo questioned. Ukitake's face was suddenly dismal.

"Central 46 requested that we'd capture her and bring her back for trial." He explained.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"One day she ran away without a trace; she deserted for some reason and the council just wanted to know why; just like the rest of us." He answered in a gloomy tone. Ichigo stood up and pounded his fists on the table.

"But just arresting her; I heard they nearly killed that Michiko girl. She used to be one of yours, don't you guys have any moral senses I mean, Toshiro…" he stopped when he saw Toshiro was no longer there.

"We're conflicted with arresting her as well, but we have strict orders." Ukitake argued. "Will you help us or not?"

"Fine." Ichigo halfheartedly agreed.

###

After leaving Ikakku and chasing Hozikumaru, Ichigo suddenly felt something make a small cut on his face. Up ahead he saw a swarm of cherry blossoms that looked unforgettable; Byakyua's shikai. He quickly pulled out his blade to block the attack, but unfortunately allowing Hozikumaru to escape. He looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing solely on the rooftops, and then suddenly vanishing. Ichigo spun around trying to spot Byakuya, and when he did another massive wave of pink petals came rushing to engulf him. They twisted and snaked around him, a few cutting up his sleeves and face. Before he could lift up his blade, he suddenly felt a tug on his arm and had unwillingly used flash step. Whoever was dragging him behind was fast, making him stumble a couple of times.

"Run." He heard a girl's voice say. He looked at his heroine and saw a familiar sight; a girl with long black blue hair and a stray antenna. Besides the clothes; she looked exactly, and he figured that she was Michiko, the girl he saw in the picture.

"Hey wait; where are you taking me?" he questioned as they continued to run through Seireitei. She didn't answer.

"Keep your head down." She commanded. He was confused and when he didn't do as she instructed, he was roughly pulled down to duck. Ichigo heard crumbling and shattering sounds. He looked to his side and saw a Tobiume, Hozikumaru and a few other Zanpakutō firing at them. The two halted when something suddenly exploded the path they were sprinting through. Tobiume had their escape blocked by a wall of fire.

"You have nowhere left to run little miss soul reaper." She said impassively with a devious smirk. She charged at them swinging the fiery bells on the ends of her scarf.

"Bakudo number 39 Enkōsen!" Michiko summoned immediately. The fireballs struck the shield and eventually shattered through it and sent the two skidding on the coarse ground. Ichigo struggled to lift himself on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked Michiko, who was lying beside him exhausted. He then looked up and saw Hozikumaru towering over him, his naginata (spear) in hand and wearing a devilish sneer.

"You two are finished!" he yelled, forcing down his spear. Ichigo lifted up his blade and blocked the attack, but soon found himself to be slowly overpowered. Before Hozikumaru could knock him down, Michiko quickly stepped between them, her twin katanas delaying the strike.

"Hado number 11 Tsuzuri Raiden!" she casted, a current of blinding electricity forming like a whip. Hozikumaru swiftly evaded it. She then grabbed Ichigo's hand again and used flash step. She continued dragging him behind her as she sprinted.

"Hey, can we slow down please!" he requested, panting as he did. She kept silent and took a sharp turn behind one of the barracks. She knelt down and craned her neck to see if they were still being followed.

"Hey kid, can you tell me who you are, why were all those Zanpakutō…" he was interrupted when she raised the tip of her blade near to his lips.

"Shhhh!" she hushed. Stress lifted off her shoulders when she saw it was just a few soul reapers scurrying through. She leaned up against the wall and heaved an out breath of relief.

"Good, we're safe for the time being." She said with a relieved yet austere tone. Ichigo was soon out of patience and raised his sword towards her.

"Alright enough of this, tell me why so many were chasing you." He demanded. She kept silent the out of nowhere she swung her leg at his ankles and knocked him on the floor. Ichigo looked up and saw the edges of both her blades at his throat.

"Tenshinoyōna Hana no iyashi." She said softly. He shut his eyes tight, hoping she would deal with him quickly but he opened his eyes when he felt he was still alive. Shimmering silver butterflied kissed his wounds and began to mend the cuts. He then looked up at her; the seriousness in her expression was gone and now she was smiling harmoniously at him. Even with such an innocent look, her presence felt so immense that Ichigo was just awed by her.

"Uh…um thank… you." He choked out.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're alright." She responded sweetly, taking his hand delicately and helping him up.

"I haven't seen you before since my time here, who're you?" she asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied. "And you are?"

"Michiko Michishige, but you can call me Michi-chan." She said amiably with a small bow. Ichigo smiled at her sweet demeanor.


	14. The Chase

The Chase

Ichigo and Michiko continued cautiously walking through the crushed barracks. It was night now; the sky was dark, forbidding and the immense spiritual pressure lied heavily on their shoulders. After their introductions they kept their mouths sealed shut; not one dared to speak, especially Ichigo.

"So what squad are you in?" she asked finally, shattering the silence.

"Oh, I'm not in a squad." He replied. Michiko looked at him with a question mark written plainly on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm just a substitute soul reaper stationed in the human world." He expounded. Her confused look still stayed.

"Huh, a substitute soul reaper in the human world; that's so strange; usually they don't have soul reapers stay in the human world unless they have to perform a konso."

"I'm not just stationed in the human world, I was born there." He said. She looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

"Really; so you're a human?" she inquired. He nodded. "And you have soul reaper powers?" she questioned. Again he nodded

"Yeah, to be completely honest Rukia was the one who gave me these powers." He said. She grinned at him.

"I see that I'm not the only one who's broken a few rules; you and Rukia seemed to have had some trouble." She retorted. Ichigo smiled back at her.

"Yeah the only difference is that she and I aren't the ones being chased." He responded. Her grin became meager.

"Uh huh I guess." She said in a dismal tone. "Hey do you know Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked.

"Yeah I know him; you and he have must have quite a history." He said. Her eyes widened with surprise again, but with some sort of hopeful gleam.

"So he's talked about me?"

"Not really; he didn't want to talk about you." He answered half-heartedly.

"Oh, I see' I should've known." She said in a doleful tone. Ichigo saw the shimmer in her eyes soon fade away.

"But he did say one thing about you." He tried to cheer. She stood straight up and the twinkle returned. "He said that you were the most beautiful person he had ever met and I can see why." He replied with a grin. She smiled widely and her cheeks flushed a tint of rose.

"You might wanna take a few steps back Ichi-kun." She said abruptly, then stepping behind him. Ichigo looked at her with confusion. He then felt her grab the sleeves of his kimono and pull him forward. He soon saw why she did. With no warning daggers zoomed by, nearly hitting them if it wasn't for Michiko. They were suddenly surrounded by the black cladded fighters of squad two.

"I see that you all came back for a rematch." She said, pulling down the hood of her cloak. Ichigo grabbed his sword and raised it.

"I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm not letting you hurt Michiko." He said firmly.

"Stay out of this Ichigo." They heard Ikakku suddenly say. He and Yumichika appeared on one of the rooftops, their weapons in hand.

"Just simply surrender Michiko-san, I don't want to harm such a pretty thing." Yumichika said. She grinned up at them and withdrew her blade.

"Did you just think I would simply give myself up?" she countered. "Captain Zaraki told me many times before that you and the rest of your squad love to fight so…" she suddenly vanished then reappeared on the railing of a balcony.

"Let's make a game of this shall we." She said with glee as she started to sprint on the railing. One of the squad two fighters fired a simple Hado spell that shattered the floor of the balcony she was on. She disappeared again and came back on a rooftop, still running. Ichigo started scurrying after her.

"Hey wait damn it!" he shouted.

###

Michiko sprinted relentlessly, giving her pursuers a difficult time. A few from squad two through quickly knives at her, hoping to pin her down but she was much faster than them and dodged them flawlessly. She vanished and was suddenly behind them. Her spiritual energy was extremely intense; she dashed right between the infantry. They were all paralyzed with fear and one she passed, they simply collapsed onto the ground like dominos.

"Not bad Michiko-san; your fighting skills are still sharp." She suddenly heard Renji say. She looked up and saw him standing there between the unconscious men; his shikai blade in hand. She grinned up at him.

"Oh, hi Renji; I see you've regained your Zanpakutō. That's an amazing feat, I knew you were strong." She complimented.

"Thank you for noticing Michiko-san; I'll warn you once you have to get out of here." He forewarned. She was still smiling.

"And why should I?" she asked obliviously. He frowned.

"Because if you don't Captain Soi Fon and squad two is going to kill you don't you get it!" he said in frustration. Her joking grin faded and suddenly her stare was like daggers; a stare so severe that it made Renji flinch.

"I know what I'm facing; did you honestly think I'd come here so recklessly? I have my reasons for returning Renji Abarai." She said in a dull and austere tone. He walked towards her and stared down at her; her bangs covered and shadowed her face, making her look so dark; something Renji had never really seen in her.

"I think I know what's your motive." He began in a soft sympathetic voice. "It's because of Captain Hitsugaya isn't it?" he enquired. She gave no reply; no nod no speech.

"Alright I'll let you go just this once but make yourself scarce quickly."

She looked up at him with gratitude. "Thank you Renji." She obliged with a bow.

"Hey don't sweat it; but remember not to mess with squad two, there's a lot of them, they can easily surround you…"

"I know." She interrupted curtly. She abruptly evanesce and reappeared on the rooftop; the illuminated moon shining down on her. "Go, I don't want to get you into trouble." She said, then readjusting her light green scarf over her mouth.

"Keep yourself safe, alright!" he called out.

"I will!" she replied back, throwing on her hood.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_O pitiful shadow lost in darkness...demeaning and bringing harm to others...a damned soul, wallowing in sin...care to give death a try? - Enma Ai_

Michiko continued walking cautiously when she then spotted Captain Unohana. They were always on friendly terms with each other so she decided that maybe Unohana could help her understand why everybody was after her. All anyone would tell her was that it was an order from Central 46 and that she still had her Zanpakutō, but that was it. Unohana was outside of the relief center accompanied by Hanatarō Yamada.

"How are the wounded?" she asked him.

"There are many that are in critical condition; some of them are Michiko Michishige's victims." He replied.

"Don't address them as victims Yamada, Michiko's an innocent one, she was fighting self-defense." She said.

"Still, that Michishige girl scares me; she took down the entire stealth unit." He said shakily. Unohana suddenly beamed a meager grin.

"You shouldn't always be so afraid Yamada; your fears can pop out of nowhere." She said. He looked at her, confused.

"Uh, what do you mean by that ma'am?" he asked. He turned around and out of nowhere Michiko was sitting beside him.

"Holy crap!" he screamed out, falling of his seat. Michiko and Unohana grinned. Yamada frantically tried to pull out his katana, but the sash had then untied and fell to the ground. With a shaky hand he snatched up his sword quickly, but then fell back again.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me Michiko-san!" he begged, tilting his katana. She grinned then knelt down and placed her hands around the hilt.

"Hold your weapon like this when you're about to fight okay." She instructed, helping hold his sword up.

"Oh alright thanks." He acknowledged with a smile, soon becoming oblivious to his own fear of her. Michiko then helped his hands hold the hilt tightly and then had him hold it over his shoulder.

"Use this technique, holding it this way helps relieve arm fatigue." She told.

"Thanks, you're really smart when it comes to this stuff." He thanked. His fear of her resurfaced and he hysterically scooted back. She giggled.

"I apologize Michi-chan, he's a bit of a frantic one." Unohana said.

"Yup, I can really see that." She replied. "Captain Unohana can I ask you something?"

"Of course my dear what is it."

"Why is everyone after me; I know still having Hana no Tenshi with me is strange and all, but what does Central 46 want with me?"

"Central 46 requested you be put on trial for deserting Seireitei, but they're more curious to the reason you can still wield your Zanpakutō." Unohana expounded. Michiko bowed her head and said her farewell to her. The captain made no move to pursue her, or the notion to inform the others about Michiko's visit.

###

She continued stealthily moving through Seireitei; though this seemed excessive since the destruction the Zanpakutō created kept most of the attention away from her. She kept thinking about the reasons the soul reapers were pursuing her for. _Most of them are treating me like an enemy. Could that mean he too could… _she froze in her tracks and felt her arm and legs trembling.

"Wh-what the hell…" she snatched her arm and held it tightly. She attempted to make herself stop, but instead collapsed; all she could think about was whether or not _he _could ever forgive her for leaving, and dreading he would hate her. She took a deep breath in and out. Ichigo sprinted by then stopped when he glanced over and saw Michiko slumped against a wall. He took a sharp turn and ran to her.

"Michiko, Michiko are you alright?" he asked. She looked up and forced a measly grin.

"Oh, hey Ichi-kun; I'm fine I was just resting." She lied in hushed sweet voice. He smiled back.

"I'm glad you're alright, now come on." He said, pulling her up. When he first met her, she seemed to have grand and strong presence, but as Ichigo looked down at her he saw something else about her. She was much shorter than Ichigo was (though of course still taller than Toshiro); she seemed so tiny and delicate like a doll. She suddenly looked fragile and more innocent than she did before. He kept an eye on her as they walked and kept his hand securely on the hilt of his sword.

"Can I ask you something Michiko?" he asked.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Why exactly did you leave Seireitei?" he inquired hesitatingly. She halted in her tracks and pondered for a bit.

"I don't know really, I guess it was just…" her words trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked. She took a breath and continued.

"While I was here I would sometimes lose control of my spiritual pressure and go ballistic occasionally. I was scared by my own power but I was more afraid that sooner or later I'd really hurt one of my friends. I don't like to lose people; when I was a child, m-my parents were killed by hollow…" she stopped and tried hard to choke back tears. Her hand curled up into a tight fist.

"I was weak back then; back then I all I wanted to be was stronger, now I'm afraid of my own power." She said in a melancholy. He saw tears stream down her cheeks and heard her muffled sobs. He gently laid his hand on her head.

"I know how you feel," he began. "When I was little my mom was killed by hollow." He said sorrowfully. She looked at him with eyes that gleamed sadness.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." She apologized. He forced a meager smile.

"Since that day I just wanted to protect people, that was it. So that's why I won't let anything happen to you, that and I know Toshiro still really cares about you."

The corners of her mouth curled into a slight smile. "Thanks Ichigo." She acknowledged sincerely.


	16. The Demon Inside

The Demon Inside

The two continued stealthily walking through Seireitei, but soon enough trouble had crept and ambushed them once again. A rain of spears zoomed by all around them. Ichigo quickly whipped out Zangetsu and blocked the barrage of metal. Shadows started to manifest in front of them, soon revealing themselves as the stealth unit, accompanied by Soi Fon.

"There you are." said Soi Fon with a smirk. Ichigo tightened his grip on the hilt and took a swift glance over at Michiko; to his surprise, she had not pulled out her weapon nor did she have the slightest drop of fear or concern in her eyes. Such composure baffled him.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki or you'll get hurt." Soi Fon admonished curtly.

"No way, I'm not letting anything harm her." he defied. Michiko raised an arm in front of him, signaling to halt.

"Don't Ichigo, this is my fight." She commanded simply and austerely. He attempted to object, but stopped when he saw her reiatsu shimmering silver. "Don't make me tell you again." She warned, almost in a threatening tone.

"Go help the others stomp out this rebellion; I'll catch up with you later."

Ichigo nodded. "Good luck." He said, before leaving. Once he left, she took her stance and took in a deep breath of the night air. Her opponents were ready as well, gripping their weapons. She raised an arm and dazzling sterling reiatsu butterflies snaked around her hand.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi." She requested, the silver winged butterflies formed a resplendent whitish blue katana right in her hand, the same for the other. Soi Fon sneered.

"Finally, the true power of the Army of One." She said, wielding her sword. Soi Fon suddenly disappeared before her eyes and was then right behind Michiko. She instantaneously blocked it, then evanesced herself and appeared above the rooftop, looming over them and the moonlight illuminating. Soi Fon grimaced.

"Hado number 31 Shakkahō!" she casted, discharging a fiery sphere. Michiko's placidity never wavered, not even at that moment. She candidly yet shockingly caught the sphere and crushed it into sparkling red bits. Soi Fon stood there stunned, and so did her subordinates.

"H-how in the world?" she asked herself in a hushed voice. She disappeared and reappeared so quickly that she didn't even see it at first. Michiko was behind her, her twin katanas in reverse grip and glowing.

"Manatsu Eba: Chō dansu." She said in a whisper. Illuminating, golden winged butterflies slinked around them, huddled together to form a barrier.

"So you think this little makeshift cage can hold us, well you're wrong!" Soi Fon yelled, striking the wall of aurous fluttering insects. When she did, they quickly scraped and scratched her, making her bleed.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Michiko warned. Soi Fon gripped her hand in pain. "You see that wall is just like my blades, it can butcher you up. It acts as an extension to my blade like Rangiku-san's and Byakuya-sama's, but luckily it still leaves me my blades so I can leave you here without worrying about being unarmed." She expounded. Soi Fon scowled.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted.

"Of course I will; you know me I have no desires to kill anything. And I agree with what you said about me; I'm weak alright, my sense for moral responsibility is my weakness but at least I can address my weak spots, how about you Captain? Can you bring yourself to admit your flaws and just let them be?" she retorted, then leaving Soi Fon and the others in the cage of blades.

###

She sprinted, searching for Ichigo and the others. Michiko soon sensed his spiritual pressure. She hid behind one of the buildings then craned her neck out to steal a glance; he was with Ikakku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Rangiku fighting with a massive Gegetsuburi and in contrast, a diminutive Suzumebachi. Gegetsuburi forced down his large spiked ball down on Toshiro. He blocked it with his blade but he was sent flying, skidding across the coarse ground. Michiko snapped and trudged out of her hiding place. Gegetsuburi turned his direction to Ichigo, bring the spiked ball down on him, only to be stopped with his blade.

"Hey fat ass!" Michiko shouted, scowling and stomping. All turned and saw her. She dashed forward then performed several cartwheel, leapt into the air, and rushed down, planting her foot into his face and inevitably knocking him down. She leapt off him and landed flawlessly on the ground. Gegetsuburi struggled to sit up, holding his aching jaw. Toshiro froze at the sight of her. _M-Michiko, she really has returned._

"Hey, just who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled.

"Shut up you fat oaf!" Suzumebachi scolded. "I think I already have an idea of who this lady is." She said with a sneer. "You must be Michiko Michishige." She figured. "Right?"

"Why do you want to know?" Michiko retorted.

"Our leader Murumasa is interested in you and your Zanpakutō." She answered.

"Oh really, now why would he be interested in us?" Michiko questioned.

"I don't really know, but let's see why." Suzumebachi said deviously, showing off her stinger. "Get up lard ass." She ordered Gegetsuburi. He got up as he was told to, grabbed his spiked sphere and rushed Michiko.

"No you idiot, don't take her on by yourself!" Suzumebachi called out. He didn't listen. He brought down the jagged black sphere down on her. All of the soul reapers froze up and thought _why wasn't she moving? _Her mood was still calm and she did not bother to budge an inch. She raised her arm and when the spiky ball came down, she blocked with her forearm. Everybody's blood ran cold. She showed no signs of pain or struggle from the strike. She grinned.

"What; are you that surprised that I could block an attack like this so easily?" she mocked. Her opponent gave no reply, except for his trembling.

"The power that you sense is not mine; it belongs to Hana no Tenshi. Allow me to show you my true strength." She said almost deviously.

Toshiro's spine tingled with fear. _She's going to release it now? _He asked himself. Michiko yanked off the resplendent chain of gold butterflies and the blade was soon engulfed in a dark gray, dazzling reiatsu. The blade was no longer a shimmering whitish hue, but now it was a smoky gray. The same was said for the hilt; no longer white with the gold chained butterflies, but no with silver ones. The reiatsu swallowed up and concealed Michiko next. When it soon faded, her appearance changed slightly. Her lengthy white socks were now a blackish purple that ran beneath her knees, and gray bandages were wrapped around her right thigh. Brass arm bands were placed on each arm and black loose sleeves. Underneath were matching gray bandages on each arm and matching bangles. The scarf she was wearing earlier was now sheathing her mouth. The sterling butterflies slinked around her katana.

"Tenshi no Ikari: Burakkurōzu." She said in a hushed tone. In her hand the katana was suddenly transformed into a lengthy gray blade that curved slightly; almost looking like a scythe. She stared her opponent down. Her dagger like star was unbearable for Gegetsuburi.

"What the hell are you!" he screamed dashing forward to strike. She vanished before he could bring his weapon down. She reappeared out of nowhere, her tall blade slicing into him. It didn't make him bleed; instead it gave him immense pain and caused him to collapse. All stood there shocked, stunned and almost horrified.


	17. 天使の真のパワー

天使の真のパワー

"_I have maintained an extreme level of anger and solitude over periods of my life...And in doing so I've developed into a devil...So in order to know me is to accept an angelic demon."_

They still were frozen, their blood ran cold. They had seen Michiko exert great amount of spiritual pressure and power before, but now… it seemed very different than what they had seen before. It was almost as if what they were seeing before them was a stranger. _This power of hers, _Toshiro thought _it's grown so immense since then. Had she been bottling up all this reiatsu? _Michiko locked her eyes on Suzumebachi.

"Don't worry," she said finally and softly. "You're comrade is fine, just paralyzed for the time being." She said. Suzumebachi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get you soul reaper; you've got lots of power there, why not finish us off?" she countered. "That's what I would've done."

Michiko raised her scythe like blade and stared the reflection it casted. "Maybe, but it's not my desire to kill anything." She admitted, and then stared back at her. "That's why I'll let you leave."

"Ha, so weak." Suzumebachi sneered. "Not wishing to harm the Zanpakutō will be one thing you'll regret!" with that she raised her stinger and in a flash she appeared right behind Michiko. She leapt out of the way, missing one of the two fatal stings. She then instantaneously disappeared.

"Hey get back here Soul Reaper girl!" Suzumebachi demanded, then soon following her. Toshiro hesitatingly took a few small steps forward.

"Michiko." He said under his breath in fear. He then turned back to the others. "Let's go we have to catch up with her!" he ordered, sprinting as fast as he could with Ichigo and the others following.

###

She kept running; not even bothering to look back to check if her pursuers were still following behind her. _Any suggestions Onee-chan? _She asked Hana.

_If you want to help your friend regain their Zanpakutō I think defeating that Murumasa guy might be our best option. _She replied.

_I don't know; if he was powerful enough to release all the Zanpakutō from the Soul Reapers grasp, then I don't think I can handle him all by myself. _Michiko doubted.

_He wasn't powerful to release __**all **__the Zanpakutō Michi-chan. _Hana said in a smug tone. _And remember you're never alone sister._

Michiko smiled. _Thank you Onee-chan. _She acknowledged. She continued running when suddenly something crashed right in front of her. She looked up and saw Gegetsuburi, Sode no Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi.

"I've got a bone to pick with you little girl; don't think you can make a fool of me and get away with it." he said.

"Yeah we still gotta finish our fight." said Suzumebachi. Shirayuki gently laid her hand on Suzumebachi's tiny shoulder.

"Don't make this longer than it has to be you two; we must quickly return to Murumasa." She advised. She then raised her katana and pointed it down at Michiko. She slashed her blade in a circular movement, and swaying almost in a graceful dance like movement.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." She casted. Being fond with the spell, Michiko quickly used flash step, dodging the incredibly tall pillar of ice, which then cracked and crumbled into shards. Shirayuki smirked.

"Good speed Michiko Michishige." She flattered lightly.

"I could say the same for you; not even Ruki-chin has the speed to summon her shikai that fast." She complimented back, then turning away and continue running. A blur of ash compelled her to halt.

"Just where do ya think you're going, huh?" asked a voice. When the cinders cleared up she saw a cat like woman with pink fur and red hair.

"You're not going anywhere miss Soul Reaper." said Tobiume. They floated back down and returned to the ground; walking over and studying Michiko from head to toe.

"Hmmm, Murumasa sure has an interesting taste in girls; you're so tiny for someone so powerful, I didn't know they made clothes for a doll like you." She offended.

"Humph, she's like a stick." Tobiume backed with insults.

"Hey at least she's got more curves than you." Haineko retorted. Tobiume scowled.

"Oh don't bring that up again!" she yelled.

"Oh cry me a river you baby." She said. They continued arguing; complaints going back and forth. Michiko sighed and decided to wait.

"Will you two stop fighting." Shirayuki finally ceased.

"I agree with Shirayuki-sama, will you two get serious please." Michiko interrupted. Sode no Shirayuki smirked at her.

"How polite of you, you don't want your opponents to be caught off guard and you used the honorific –sama, how sweet." She complimenmted.

"Believe me the last thing I want to do is anger Rukia's Zanpakutō." Michiko replied.

"Hey how about you guys quit the chatting and let's kill this girl already!" Haineko said in frustration, whipping out her katana.

"Now growl!" she summoned, a storm of gray dust swirling around her. Michiko stood her ground, clenching her sword tight. She was familiar with Rangiku's shikai as well, realizing it would be difficult for her to escape.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi (angel of the flowers)!" she summoned. The shards of sharped winged butterflies fluttered into the ash, clearing it little by little until it formed a small hole that she figured she could slip through. She took to the air, finally out of the gray cyclone.

"Well done." She suddenly heard Shirayuki say close behind her. Michiko gasped as she spun around and realized.

"But that won't be good enough." She said, staring her down sharply. Before Michiko could even react, Shirayuki raised her snow white katana.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." Once she casted, a wave of pure white snow started billowing and rushing towards her. The ginormous icy surf overwhelmed her, but as it neared, she finally snapped out of it.

"Mai, Shiro Bara (white rose dance)!" she shouted. A flow of white illuminating flower petals formed a wall in front of her, blocking the snow, and then cutting cleanly through the middle like a dagger. However, the snow overpowered some of the petioles and a slush of freezing snow landed on her, making her shiver.

"Very good, I see you won't go down easily." Shirayuki said. She looked up and saw her standing upon a rooftop, the full moon illuminating the night.

"But do you think you can handle all of us?" she asked. All of the sudden, more and more Zanpakutō started arriving. Michiko clenched her teeth and clutched the hilt of her sword.


	18. に単にエンジェル

に単にエンジェル

A Solely Angel

_Being alone is very difficult. _

_Yoko Ono_

Michiko looked around, hoping for some opening she could escape through. There weren't any; she was completely surrounded by at least more than a dozen Zanpakutō. They all had their weapons drawn, they all sneered at her. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her katana. Haineko snickered at her.

"What's the matter girl; still waiting on your friends to come and rescue you?" she questioned. Michiko refused to answer.

"Aww, the poor little princess is all alone." mocked Kazeshini. "Don't worry, we'll end your misery right away!" with that he hurled his blades at her. They spun rapidly like a fan. She vanished, dodging the lethal strike. He yanked at the chains and the blades came spinning back behind her. Michiko spun around and raised her sword to block it. The force of Kazeshini's blades was to strong and pushed her back.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." She heard Shirayuki say suddenly. The wave of white billowing snow came rushing at her. Fear swelled in her instantly.

"Bankai, Tsubasa ga aru Hana Tenshi!" Michiko shouted. Silver white flower petals sliced into the wave of snow, cutting it cleanly.

"Nice one." She heard a soft voice say behind her. She turned around, and her eyes widened with fear.

"But let's see you dodge this; snap!" Tobiume said. Hurling spheres of fire rushed at her at great speed. She speedily twisted, turned and evaded all of them until a strong bolt of lightning painfully surge through her and knock her down. Michiko skidded against the coarse ground. Static stung her as she lay doubled up, and then she heard a smothered sneer.

"Come now, what happened to all that grace we saw earlier." A Zanpakutō with blue and green feathers said. Hozikumaru then appeared beside him.

"Yeah, this isn't fun anymore. It's not much of a fight." He said.

"Who cares about the fight, let's finish her!" Kazeshini said raising his blades. Michiko shut her eyes tight, hoping she would be dealt with quickly. She didn't feel his blade cut into her. She looked up and to her surprise, she saw Toshiro and Ichigo blocking the two blades that were about to strike her. She froze, she couldn't even move her lip slightly; she couldn't even form a syllable.

"Michiko, are you alright?" Toshiro asked softly. She didn't reply the sheer shock of seeing him paralyzed her.

"Michiko!" a different voice called out. She turned her head and saw Rangiku sprinting to her. "Are you injured?" she asked. Michiko smiled.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's great to see you again Matsumoto." She said as Rangiku helped her up to her feet.

"Stay back Michiko, we'll handle this." Rangiku said, heading forward and leaving her behind. Michiko was about to rejoin the fight when suddenly a barrier encased her. Fear and spite grew inside her as she watched them fight. They were faring well but little by little she saw them beginning to lose. All of the sudden, Tenken appeared before her, right outside her barrier. He brought down his massive sword which shattered the encasement around her like glass. Toshiro blocked one of Tobiume's incoming attacks, and then turned his direction to Michiko.

"Michiko get out of here, we'll handle this!" he yelled out.

"But…" she began to object. She was halted when she began to see glowing cherry blossoms drift down around her. A Zanpakutō in full body armor and a mask that concealed his face confronted her.

"Hold it right there, Michiko Michishige." He said, drawing his katana. Terror pierced through her heart. _Senbonzakura! _She realized. She quickly used flash step and disappeared from his sight.

"Don't be so arrogant, you're not getting away that easily." he said, soon pursuing her accompanied with Wabisuke and Sode no Shirayuki.

###

She continued sprinting, hopping on roofs. She didn't dare to look back, she was too frightened to.

_Hana, what do I do? _She asked.

_From my perspective I see only two options; stand and fight, or run away. Personally I'd stand and fight, but the choice is yours. _Hana said. Michiko looked over her shoulders and saw shadowy figures following her.

_Stand and fight it is. _She decided.

_Good answer. _said Hana. _Now let's take them on!_

Michiko deviated from her tracks, spun around, blade in hand and rushed towards the figures she saw. As she ran towards what she thought was an enemy, she felt something strange. The spiritual pressure was very familiar like any Zanpakutō she had faced, but the one she sensed was almost as if she was connected to this one. When she felt blades strike, she was shocked when she saw it was Toshiro she was locking blades with. He formed a meager smile.

"It's been a while, Michiko." He said simply. She cleared her throat and forced to speak.

"Yeah, it has been." She said finally. Time stood still for a moment, their blades still locked. After a few silent moments, one of them finally shattered the silence.

"Michiko…why?" he asked. she looked at him, puzzled.

"Why; what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Why did you leave?" he said, completing his question. her eyes widened in fear.

"Why did you leave the Seireitei? Why did you leave us? Why did you abandon your title as captain, the ways of the Soul Reapers?" he questioned, piling them all on her. She couldn't bare it, she silently began to cry.

"Stop it!" she screamed at him, pushing her sword so he'd back off. Toshiro's feet dragged across the tiles of the roof. She steadied her voice.

"Let me ask you a question in return Captain Hitsugaya; what is it that you want from me?" she asked.

"All I want is an answer to everyone's question; why did you leave?" he asked calmly. A tear escaped her duct.

"I get it." she said softly. He looked at her, puzzled. "You're like the others; everyone's treating me like an enemy. No matter how well my relationships with others were, all of them just simply forget it as if nothing ever happened." She said in a melancholy tone. Toshiro lowered his sword.

"Michiko, I never meant…" he began but then was cut off.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, if that is what you wish, I'll leave…" she said, quickly turning, the tear glistening off her face.

"Michiko wait!" he called after. He was then halted when Senbonzakura appeared before him.

"Stop it right there, you will not interfere with our affairs with that Michiko Michishige." He ordered.

"Get out of my way!" Toshiro said, drawing forth his sword and commencing combat.


	19. 失脚涙

失脚涙

Falling Tears

"_The one who loves you will make you weep."_

With blurred vision from her watery eyes, Michiko sprinted as far as she could away from him, occasionally wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _I knew it, I just knew it! He's just like the others; they've all turned on me, treating me like an enemy, as if all the memories of me with them just faded away like it didn't matter. What did I do? What did I do! Do they hate me that much for leaving?_ These thoughts tore and clawed at her like some wild carnivorous monster. Suddenly, she had lost her footing on the roof, and she began to fall backwards. The thoughts bother her so terribly that she didn't care to react when she fell.

###

Concurrently, Toshiro was clashing katanas with Senbonzakura. So far, he was faring pretty well, despite not having ability to use his Zanpakutō. He began growing frustration; this petty fight was consuming too much of his time.

"Damn it, I said get out of my way!" he shouted infuriatedly, striking his blade even harder with each hit. Out of nowhere he saw drifting, glowing pink cherry blossoms. Realizing what this meant, he finally ceased fighting and backed off some distance onto a rooftop.

"I see, now that you've realized who's Zanpakutō I once was, you are now afraid." Senbonzakura claimed. Toshiro gripped the hilt of his katana tightly.

"Shut up, who said I was scared." Toshiro said curtly, yet keeping his cool.

"You seem to be fond of that Michiko Michishige." He commented.

"So what if I am? Does it really matter?" he countered. "Just why do you want Michiko anyway?" Toshiro questioned.

"You are, aren't you?" Senbonzakura persisted, paying no heed to his question. Toshiro refused to answer, keeping his lips sealed.

"So you refuse to answer me." Senbonzakura said. "In that case…" suddenly he disappeared right before Toshiro's eyes, so quickly he couldn't react. He then reappeared, just an inch beside Toshiro.

"I'll have to interrogate Michiko Michishige myself." He said swiftly, then vanishing. Toshiro felt a chill of fear immediately creep up his spine. He quickly spun around and sprinted, hoping he'd run into Michiko soon.

###

As mentioned earlier, Michiko had lost her footing as she ran on the roof and fell. Toshiro was repeatedly using flash step, and emerged right below on the ground. That's where he then saw her dropping to the floor.

"Michiko!" he yelled, then vanishing via flash step. He then reemerged in the sky, grabbing hold of her. She gently landed in his arms. With difficulty, Toshiro attempted to plant his feet on the coarse ground. His feet dragged roughly and at great speed, sending up puffs of dirt clouds until finally he was halted when his back slammed against a brick wall then slid down. She was still wrapped in his arms. She looked up at him, sorrowfully then buried her face in his kimono front.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, keeping her head down so she didn't have to look in his eyes.

"I did it because I cared." He answered simply. This didn't reassure her feelings; her sorrow didn't waver.

"Oh really." She said doubtfully. His arms draped around her and she heard him chuckle softly.

"Don't joke about stuff like that Michi-chan, just believe me." He said softly, hugging her tightly. At the moment she felt so much confusion, but she didn't care; it felt good, to be with him again, to be in his arms once again.

"Now what do we have here?" they heard Senbonzakura said suddenly. They eyed over him and then several Zanpakutō enclose around them.

"Aww, look at the little love birds Tobiume." Haineko ridiculed with a scoff. Toshiro and Michiko swiftly took position, blades raised.

"Now let's end this little love fest." said Kazeshini, commencing the battle. Toshiro leapt in front of Michiko to defend her.

"Hado number 32. Ōkasen!" he summoned. A wide arc of yellow spiritual energy was fired. Kazeshini simply blocked the spell with his large blade, sending blinding sparks in the air as it sliced through it, after, the blade struck Toshiro's katana. Michiko took to the air; now it was her turn to fight. She generated a burst of crackling lightning yellow energy. With her two fingers she drew a glowing gold triangle. Each corner of the triangle charged then quickly shot three beams of light.

"Bakudo number 30. Shitotsu Sansen!" she casted. The yellow charges of spiritual energy pinned down Kazeshini's arms and abdomen, slamming him into a nearby wall. She smiled in confidence, but then her self-assurance was cut short when she felt a disturbing and powerful spiritual pressure that easily could outweigh her own.

"Cease confrontation." They heard an echoing voice say. Out of nowhere, Murumasa emerged.

_Michiko, we have to leave now! _Hana told her in a frightened voice.

_Wait, why Onee-chan? What's wrong? _She asked. Several more soul reapers arrived.

"Michiko you have to get out of here!" yelled Toshiro, snapping her back to reality. She was still confused.

"Wait, but why?" she asked. Suddenly, Toshiro's white reiatsu began glowing ominously, illuminating a respectable amount of space.

"Leave Michiko, don't make me repeat myself. I'm not ready to lose you again, so you have to do what you're told and go. Go as far away as you can, until you can't see us anymore." He instructed.

"But…" she began to object, but then he stopped her.

"I've waited for you for a long time; I can wait a little longer. But right now I need you to leave, understood?" Toshiro said. She nodded in partial comprehension. With that she immediately left, leaving all the other soul reapers to fend off the Zanpakutō.

###

Michiko vanished, and like Toshiro instructed she went as far as she could. She aimed for the top of Sōkyoku Hill. The actions that Toshiro and the other soul reapers had done made her contemplate; contemplate why they had done so much for her.

_They've all done so much for me. They've defended me now and…Toshiro. He's always been by my side, he's always been with me. _

Michiko was now at the very top of the hill, where she could see the Seireitei clearly. Black smoke hung over the ruins and she began to hear loud crumbling and explosions where she had left them.

_Now he's gone and sacrificed himself to save me. No one is by his side. He told me not to go back… but… if I don't he won't be my side or with me any longer. I-I…_

"I don't want that…" she said in a hushed, pitiful voice as she began to become teary eyed. She spun back around.

"Toshiro!" she cried out as she began to run down Sōkyoku Hill.


	20. 一人で

一人で

Michiko began sprinting, heading back to where she left the others until she was halted by none other than Senbonzakura.

"There you are." He said, raising his blade. "Scatter." He commanded ominously. Instantaneously, a sea of darting glowing cherry blossoms rushed at her from all directions.

"Surrender with ease Michiko Michishige, there's nowhere left for you to run." Senbonzakura exhorted. The immense spiritual pressure made her feel as if she was going to drown in such power. Unwillingly, a glowing halo of reiatsu encircled around Michiko, reached for the heavens and formed a transparent white barrier. It shielded her and shattered her out of her trance.

_Snap out of it sister! _She heard Hana's voice command.

_Sorry Onee-chan. _Michiko lamented.

_It's alright; focus on the battle now. _She advised.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death; Hana no Tenshi!" she summoned, bringing up her sword. The metal of the blade slowly began forming thousands of resplendent silvery butterflies. The horde of the metallic creatures pushed back the cherry blossoms, and then came rushing at Senbonzakura. Undermining her attack, he simply shaped a measly shield from the cherry blossoms. A butterfly drifted down and penetrated his armor and sliced deeply into his arm. Blood slowly began to drip.

"The style of your shikai release is quite similar to mine; it's quite impressive." He commented dully, not minding the pain of his arm. "It's no wonder Murumasa is intrigued." He said calmly. Another presence was felt while Michiko was focused on her opponent. The next thing she heard was clapping.

"Very good, Michiko Michishige." Murumasa complimented. She turned around. Instead of expecting to only see him, she saw an entourage of Zanpakutō accompanying him.

_What the hell; how did they all come here? The only presence I sensed was his. _Michiko thought.

_His spiritual pressure is immense Michiko; so strong that it drowned out all the others. _Hana figured.

"So I finally get to meet you face to face, Michiko Michishige. I also see you still have control over your Zanpakutō, Hana no Tenshi isn't it?"

Her eyes widened in terror. "And just how the hell do you know her name?" she demanded.

"Because I called to her; like the others I requested she leave you and become a separate manifestation, or at least I tried to." He clarified with composure.

"What do you mean tried to?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Unlike the others, Hana no Tenshi wasn't very cooperative in the first two attempts when I tried to get her to abandon you." He explained, and then smirked complacently. "But, third times the charm they say."

With no warning, Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki appeared right behind her.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Shirayuki casted.

"Scatter." Senbonzakura commanded. A mixture of billowing snow and cherry blossoms moved swiftly.

"Don't you even dare!" she suddenly heard a familiar voice say. Michiko looked up to the sky and saw Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Rukia, accompanied with all the other Soul Reaper lieutenants and captains. A dense glowing reiatsu formed around Soi Fon as she dashed. When the wave of slush and petals final hit, it struck Soi Fon, but the resplendent reiatsu shielded her perfectly.

"Don't even try it Zanpakutō." She ordered.

"W-why are you protecting me?" Michiko asked feeling terribly confused.

"Do you really need to ask my dear?" Ukitake retorted.

"We got a change of orders." Soi Fon interrupted. "Besides, I'd never forgive you if you allowed yourself to be defeated in battle by anyone but me." She said with a smirk. Michiko smiled back, knowing the lying sentiment in her response.

"You Soul Reapers just love to interrupt things don't you." They suddenly heard Tobiume say. Next thing they knew, she hurled fire balls at them. Via flash step, Momo appeared just in the nick of time.

"Bakudo number 39 Enkōsen!" she casted, forming a bright shield of reiatsu and fending off the attack.

"Captain Hitsugaya, get Michiko out of here!" Ukitake ordered as he joined the fight. Michiko began looking for him; quickly turning here and there.

"Got it Captain Ukitake." She heard his voice say. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and she was unwillingly moving through flash step.

"Wh-what the…" Michiko tried to mouth. From the corner of her eye she saw who was carrying her. Just as her heart told her, it was Toshiro.

"Are you alright Michiko?" he asked her as they slowly came to a halt.

"Uh yeah." She said shakily as he set her down on to the ground. She was as confused as ever.

"So do you believe us?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked in return. Toshiro beamed a small grin.

"You know if we really cared to protect you; do you believe us now?"

She smiled back happily and relieved as she nodded. All of sudden a white shield formed once again, protecting them from a barrage of fire balls. Toshiro smiled a bit.

"Remind me that I should thank Hana no Tenshi for that save." He said.

"Don't worry she already knows." Michiko replied with a grin.

"Oh look Tobiume, there's the Soul Reaper couple." Haineko teased. More and more of the Zanpakutō appeared.

"So we've finally caught up with you." said Kazeshini as he and others appeared. "This time I'm not gonna let you escape!" he exclaimed, hurling his blades at her.

"Michiko watch out!" she suddenly heard Ichigo say. He suddenly appeared right before the two and blocked the attack. Accompanying him, were all the other soul reapers from before.

"Good, looks like we've made it just in time once again." Ukitake said with a relieved sigh.

"I wouldn't be so complacent quickly Soul Reaper." An ominous voice warned. Murumasa then emerged in front of them. They were about to jump in and fight, but they were suddenly stiff, paralyzed, as if something was holding them down.

"W-what the hell happened?" Ichigo asked in fear.

"I-I can't even move an inch." said Soi Fon. Michiko then realized that she wasn't frozen, as she was able to move about freely.

"Michiko… you have to go, you're the only one able to move." Toshiro said, struggling.

"But I can't just…" she was then cut off.

"Really Michiko, do you think it's wise to be concerned for all the others in this situation?" he asked, extending his thin fingers and long nails. He opened up his palm and a strong surge of spiritual energy blew through like a gale.


	21. 白黒

白黒

Black and White

_Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell. ~WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, Macbeth_

The surge of spiritual energy Murumasa emitted was overwhelming, like she'd easily be swallowed by it. But she knew that the pang of terror she felt would be fatal if she didn't wash it away immediately like Hana had told her to. She gripped her katana tightly and charged up her own spiritual pressure to fend off the attack. Glowing silver reiatsu butterflies quickly fluttered and encircled the length of her blade shielding the gust of spiritual force. Seeing she was easily protecting herself, Murumasa ceased her attack.

"Hmm, not bad, you're stronger than I had anticipated, Michiko Michishige." He commented. She lowered her katana all the way to the ground and started huffing. _Damn it! _She thought to herself.

_Michiko, are you alright? _Hana asked. _That guard ate away ate most of my energy Onee-chan. _She replied.

"It's easy to see you won't comply. I didn't want to do this, but you've left me with no other choice." He said ominously, raising his arm and gesturing the Zanpakutō to attack them. She quickly turned her attention to her comrades, speedily grabbing each soul reaper and taking them as far as she could from the battle zone via flash step. They were about half way near the entrance of the Seireitei.

"Michiko!" Toshiro called out, still unable to move as he watched her head back to the slope of Sōkyoku hill. After she got them as far as she could, she returned, feeling winded.

"My, my you poor thing, you look exhausted." Tobiume vexed. Michiko scowled.

"Shut it." she said angrily through her gasps. Though she really was weary, she had already consumed most of her energy.

"Now, what exactly do you want with me Murumasa?" she questioned. He smirked.

"Do you really think I'd divulge on something like that. I'll ask you one last time; surrender Michiko." He requested. She didn't reply. Murumasa then looked over at the soul reapers she saved.

"Well, since you won't cooperate…" he began to say. Suddenly, Haineko, Tobiume and Tekken vanished. Michiko realized what her planned and she too swiftly used flash step. She then reappeared at the bottom of the hill where she saw Tobiume launch blazing fire spheres at the helpless soul reapers. Michiko immediately drew out her sword.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death, Hana no Tenshi!" she drew forth, summoning steel winged butterflies and forming a barrier that protected them from the fire. Michiko started feeling faint, but she still fought. Her blade glowed.

"Bankai, Tsubasa ga aru Hana Tenshi!" she yelled. A horde of illuminating sterling butterflies whirled and twisted around, kindling the night like a million flowing stars. When the fluttering gray dispersed, she was now in her potent bankai. Unlike her Burakkurōzu, which was darker than the hidden shadows, her clothes stayed the same except all colors were sucked away; they pure white like an angel. In her hair were snowy colored flowers with frills on the ends. She had also sprouted beautiful snowy feathered wings. Her spiritual pressure improved a bit, but not as much as she had hoped. Still, she managed to raise her sword.

"Tenshinoyōna Hana no iyashi." She casted in a hushed tone. Glittering snow white butterflies delicately flickered their wings.

"What a beautiful technique." She suddenly heard Senbonzakura say, and by the sound of it, he was just behind her. "Now prepare yourself, or that sight will be the last thing you see." he warned. "Scatter."

Michiko immediately spun around and saw a rushing sea of cherry blossoms. She evaded the blow, but not enough; a few small cuts and lacerations started showing up on her arms. A few of her reiatsu butterflies started to evanescence. _Hang in there Michiko, you have to. The restorative_ _won't work in this condition. _Hana reminded. _Don't worry I got it. _Michiko assured. She kept her blade up and kept her strength going like a flame. The butterflies started slowly landing on her comrades who were still frozen and rendered helpless. Out of nowhere a bitter chill had fallen on her, hampering her spiritual presence. She turned around and found Sode no Shirayuki. She blew another freezing gale, and already Michiko felt like her entire body was frost bitten. No matter, she still endured. The sparkling butterflies descending on the soul reapers not like a drizzle, but like regular rain. Toshiro still struggled and then, unexpectedly, he tripped forward. The spell was broken. The same was said for the rest of them. They were no longer paralyzed.

"Wh-what is this, her power freed us?" Soi Fon asked herself. That's when Toshiro remembered. Her Zanpakutō never is never used to kill, only to defend and mend. That was why her Zanpakutō was blessed with such needed healing abilities. Michiko looked down and smiled contently when she saw the soul reapers were able and safe.

"You shouldn't turn away from your enemies…" She heard a low husky voice advise. She turned around and saw a portentous man whose black hair sheathed most of his face like a curtain, a chain bounded his ankle and a heavy weight rested upon his shoulder. In his hand was a familiar sight, a black and silver katana that was squared at the end. That's when she realized; Wabisuke. He continued. "Especially when you're back's wide open." He said. Wabisuke then flashed out of her sight. Next thing she felt was a hard pang hitting her abdomen and her wings. Like Izuru explained, her weight and her wings' weight doubled. She started plummeting rapidly to the ground. Toshiro leapt into the air, prepared to catch her when Senbonzakura interfered, pushing him away.

"Alright let's finish this, growl!" yelled Haineko. A cyclone of ash started twisting around her. Fortunately, Michiko still had her twin katana in hand.

"Hado number 58. Tenran!" she shouted. A widening tornado like blast challenged the ashy whirlwind and cleared it just as she had expected, but she was harshly plopped on to the ground since the spell from Wabisuke was still in effect. She suddenly felt someone clench her throat and picked her off the ground.

"You really are a light weight soul reaper girl." she heard Kazeshini's hoarse voice insult as he tightened his grip on her. "You were only hit by that blade once and still you're not that heavy."

"Told ya she's like a stick." said Tobiume as she and Haineko gently drifted back to the ground. Michiko looked around; everyone was all preoccupied with their own skirmishes. She was alone for now. Seeing no other option, she mustered as much strength she had left to try to break the affect done by Wabisuke's blade. It soon faded and the concentrated strength made Kazeshini release her. She felt extremely faint now; that was probably more than half of her vigor, she laid there, doubled up and enervated. Toshiro took his eyes away from his fight with Senbonzakura, and caught sight of her.

"Michiko!" he called out as he was about to run to her, but then was interfered once again by his adversary and locked blades with him. Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"You again!" he shouted in frustration.

"I've told you once before, do not interfere with Murumasa's plan." Senbonzakura told, pushing Toshiro back with his blade. Meanwhile, Michiko struggled to get up until suddenly she felt a cold presence that was vaguely familiar. Stinging ice formed around her and hindered her movement. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sode no Shirayuki and another Zanpakutō standing beside her. He was tall young looking man with wild teal green hair. The appearance looked vaguely familiar to Michiko as well; his arms and legs were shielded in ice and had a prehensile tail with an icy tip. He even had the same dull gold ornament that Toshiro had on his sash._ I-is that really…_ she began to wonder until she felt a sharp sting in her abdomen. With hazy vision she looked up and saw Murumasa in front of her. She gasped and continued to struggle as best as she could.

"You're struggling in vain my dear." He said, extending his thin bony fingers and opening his palm. "Finally…" he said ominously and slowly as he prepared his attack. "You have nowhere… left to run." Suddenly, she felt as something forcibly was trying to escape her soul. She clenched her hands painfully tight and started screaming in agony. Her comrades tried to rush in and help, but were cut off by a wall of flowing ash and fire. Her anguish continued as Murumasa continued prying into her spirit as if he was searching for something, or someone. A smile curled on his face.

"There you are," he began to say as something through the ominous dark soul opening that was created in Michiko, soon began to glow. "Hana no Tenshi." He said moving his arm back as if he was pulling something. The pain ceased for a moment as the piece of her soul was yanked out. Her exuberant eyes then became dull and lifeless. Like glass the ice broke into a million sparkling shards as she face planted onto the ground. She was still alive though. What had happened?

"What's going on?" she heard a familiar, light voice ask in a frightened tone. Michiko struggled to lift her face up from the coarse ground. When she finally managed to the sight astonished her. _I-it… it can't be! _She said in her mind. The enclosure of ash and fames died down and the sight was clear now. Everyone was frozen and silent by the sight.

"No way… is that…" Toshiro began to mouth but then becoming speechless.

"It is." said Ukitake in a surprised and yet austere tone. A young appearing girl suddenly appeared. Her hair was styled exactly like Michiko's with exception of the white petal looking clips in her whitish blonde locks. Her face was a bit like Michiko's as well; both eyes were fairly large, glistening with thick lashes except hers were gray. Her skin was milky white and pale and she was cladded in a long flowing dress that had a slit that revealed her legs. She seemed to glow as if she was an angel. Michiko was certain now, that it definitely was her Zanpakutō; Hana no Tenshi.


	22. 堕天使たちが白黒 pt 2

堕天使たちが白黒 pt. 2

Fallen Angels: Black and White

"_If angels fight, Weak ones must fall, for heaven still guards the right."_

Shuddering, Hana looked at her hands. Was this, really happening? The fact that she was now separated from Michiko's soul was heart wrenching and simply bewildering. The standbys were all paralyzed and speechless. The only Zanpakutō that was able to resist Murumasa's spiritual, had now fallen.

"So, this is your Zanpakutō's true form." Murumasa commented. Hana looked frightfully around, her eyes swiftly shifting from left to right, from up to down. "Now, time to go, Hana no Tenshi." He directed. She froze up, her blood running cold. When she didn't comply, he subtly gestured to Senbonzakura to take her by force. Via flash step he suddenly appeared in front of her, about to snatch her up when Toshiro interceded, locking swords with him.

"Don't even try it." Toshiro warned. Michiko struggled to lift her face off the coarse ground. Seeing that she was going by unnoticed, she sought out her opportunity. With great difficulty, she managed to move her arm forward.

"Hado number 4. Byakurai." She whispered. A blinding blue lightning bolt shot out right from her finger, missing Murumasa by a hair. The flash did manage to shatter Hana from her daze. She quickly got up and started heading for her friend.

"Michiko!" she yelled, sprinting to aid her, but then was halted by a rush of snow. Hana looked up and saw Sode no Shirayuki.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." She casted, a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice billowing towards Michiko. Hana saw it in time; flash stepped and helped Michiko up to her knees. She drew forth her white resplendent katana. She and Michiko held the hilt together and performed shikai.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death!" they said in unison. A chain of silvery butterflies encircled them and began fluttering with great speed in a spiral formation, shielding them from the fierce ice. Hana heaved a sigh of relief and glanced over at Michiko.

"Are you alright Michi-chan?" she asked caringly.

"Yeah, thanks for the save Onee-chan." She acknowledged. The relief was short lived when a cyclone of ash enclosed them. Seeing Michiko was in no condition to fend for herself, Hana quickly got up and raised her blade towards the sky that was blocked by ash.

"Sayuri no Nikushimi (orange lilies of hatred)!" she summoned. A fiery tornado of orange lilies rose up to the sky and fought back the ash, swiftly clearing it.

"Leave her alone!" Hana ordered, clenching the hilt of her sword tightly. "What exactly do you want from us both?" she questioned Murumasa.

"Well, since you're finally released I guess I'll explain myself. I believe you may have the power I'm seeking; after all you did manage to resist my influence. So now you will come and join us." He said, nearly demandingly.

"I'm not leaving Michiko's side." She said, standing firm. "I'll never let myself be torn from her side." She swore then looked up at Toshiro.

"Right Hitsugaya?" she asked with a smile. He smiled meagerly and nodded.

"I see I have no other choice but take you by force." Murumasa said with a smug tone.

"Just try it." Hana dared. Suddenly, Tenken appeared, towering her and bringing down his giant blade on her. This commenced everyone else to start battling, clashing head to head with the Zanpakutō. She quickly raised her own and surprisingly, she managed to fend off the attack.

"Hana behind you!" Michiko cried out, her weak voice cracking from exhaustion. She spun around and saw Tobiume's incoming attack, though saw it too late.

"Bakudo number 81…" Michiko began to say with difficulty from injuries. She swallowed and forced herself to continue. "D-Danku." She said in a hushed and somnolent tone, her weary head dropping back to the ground. The clear wall appeared in front of Hana, shielding her. Senbonzakura turned away from his fight with Toshiro and glanced over at Michiko.

"So, she still dares to interfere." He said to himself. He turned back and saw Toshiro hurrying forward to cut him down. With ease he dodged the attack via flash step and appeared towering over Michiko.

"Scatter." He said his katana glowing bright pink and slowly deteriorating into petals. Hana spun around and saw her "sister" in danger. She took her focus off her skirmish with Tenken and started sprinting towards the two. He suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of her. A wave of sakura blossoms crashed down at her. Still determined to protect her Zanpakutō, Michiko forced herself up for one more defense. Through flash step, she was caught in the crossfire between Hana and Senbonzakura. Hana froze in fear from the sight of Michiko taking the hit to defend her. She lifted her blade. She was unsure of whether or not she was still able to use Hana's abilities; she summoned as much power as she could, a dark shadowy reiatsu from her Burakkurōzu enveloping around her. The process took its time unfortunately and she suffered a few slashes, bleeding slowly. When she mustered her strength she raised her now black katana high and vertical in the air.

"K-kokuka (black flower)…" she said in a dying voice. Ethereal black shadows burgeoned and reached the sky, shooting like arrows at the pink petals, fighting them back and soon clearing it. She was successful. Her body felt numb, she saw her blood form little crimson puddles on the ground as she staggered forward. Finally, she collapsed face first onto the ground, unconscious.

"Michiko!" Hana cried about to run to her aid. But before she could reach her, she felt her wrist snatched by a cold hand. She turned her head slightly and saw that it was that male ice type Zanpakutō that had caught her. His face was impassive; showing neither contempt nor any other feeling. She began moving about frantically, trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" she wailed as she tried to escape. But it was too late; she vanished along with him and the other Zanpakutō through flash step. Michiko's eyes were still half open when they escaped. Her eyes were lifeless as a tear escaped her duct.

"H-Hana…" she whispered sorrowfully, her eyes finally closing.


	23. 二つの別々の天使

二つの別々の天使

Two Separate Angels

_Sometimes even the flight of an angel hits turbulence. ~Terri Guillemets_

To her surprise, she wasn't dead, but she felt like she was near the brink of death. Her body still felt very numb, enough that she couldn't feel her fingertips. Her eyelids flickered, struggling to open. Her vision was hazy; the room seemed as if it was spinning lazily. Her eyes finally opened and she soon realized she had been taken into the infirmary. The light seemed so bright to her weary eyes, though when she glanced at the window she saw that it was twilight. With difficulty, she struggled to pull herself up.

"Easy there Michiko." She heard Toshiro's voice say. Her vision was still obscured but as it refocused, she saw him smiling at her. When she saw him, all her sedated limbs came back into action. She sprung up, kneeling on the edge of the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, startling him a bit.

"Toshiro, are you alright?" she asked hastily in a panicked voice. She gently laid a palm around his face. His feeling of surprise washed away from his face and he formed a small grin.

"I should be the one asking you that." He retorted charmingly, placing his hand soothingly around her face. She began to ease a tiny bit.

"A-and the others…" her words trailed off. The door of the room slid open.

"Don't worry, everybody's okay." Ukitake ensured as he, Rukia, Ichigo and Soi Fon entered.

"Are you okay Michiko; we nearly had a heart attack when you went down like that." Rukia said.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Ruki-chin." She said with a small smile. Michiko then looked over at Ukitake.

"So are you sure everyone made it okay?" she asked hesitatingly, half-heartedly wanting to know the answer.

"Everyone's accounted for and uninjured Michiko, you can put that wear heart of yours at ease." Ukitake assured. She heaved a sigh of relief, holding a fist to her heart and releasing her worried with her outbreath. She suddenly and precipitously flung her arms around Toshiro and buried her face in the nape of his neck. He shuddered a bit from the abrupt act but soon relaxed and patted her back. After a moment she released him from her arms and looked up at the others.

"I'm glad." She said simply with a blissful smile. Soi Fon then coughed a bit to gain their attention.

"Anyways, I think all of us, especially me, uh… owe you a sincere apology." Soi Fon stumbled. Michiko raised a brow and gawked at her; Soi Fon, apologizing sincerely?

"Yes, we're truly sorry about what we've put you through." Rukia lamented.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Soi Fon asked. Michiko grinned radiantly.

"Of course." She exonerated, pretending to be happy but all she could really think about was Hana. She felt someone rest a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Ichigo.

"Don't worry we'll get Hana no Tenshi back safe and sound, you'll see Michiko." He promised with an assuring grin. Her heart eased a bit knowing she'll be reunited with Hana, just like Ichigo had promised.

###

Meanwhile, Murumasa and the other Zanpakutō returned to their hideout, Hana no Tenshi their captive. She was still in the ice Zanpakutō's grasp. Her eyes kept shifting left and right looking for a chance to break free and escape. Unfortunately, there was no opening to flee through. They continued trekking down the narrow path the led down to a wide dark cave that was dimly lit by candles.

"Here we are." Murumasa said as the entered they cavern. She felt the cold grasp finally released her wrist. Hana took a few hesitant steps forward and allowed her eyes to wander and scan the interior of the dark cavern.

"Now, befriend and make Hana no Tenshi feel welcome while I check on our captive." Murumasa said as he walked through a narrow passageway. When he left Hana dropped to her knees and sat there in the shadows, faced away from the others.

###

About half an hour passed and Hana still sat there in the shadows, hugging her knees tightly, her head low and buried as she wept silently. Haineko gawked at her and heaved an outbreath.

"Oh c'mon Hana lighten up." She attempted to console in a lighthearted manner. Tobiume jabbed at Haineko's shoulder.

"Shut up you'll only make her feel worse." She scolded. Haineko scowled.

"Why don't you shut it?" she countered. She sighed again, this time with grief and glanced back at the grieving Hana. "Poor girl."

"She sure is quite a miserable thing." Wabisuke noted. Haineko turned to him and glowered.

"You're not one to talk." She reminded.

###

When twilight darkened to the blackened midnight, the Zanpakutō in the cavern dozed and inevitably succumb to exhaustion and slept soundly. Hana didn't bat an eye. She turned her head slightly and when she saw they were all slumbering she got up and as quietly as she could, she tip toed past her capturers and up the path that lead to the exit. She hastened, but quietly up the coarse rock trail. The temperature dropped and she could feel the crisp coolness of the night air.

"Just where do you think you're going Hana no Tenshi?" she heard someone question. She immediately spun around and saw Senbonzakura accompanied by the ice Zanpakutō that had captured her during battle. With wide eyes she frantically tried to think of an excuse for why she was there.

"Uh… well I-I was just going to take a walk and…" she began stumbling, but then he halted her words.

"Honestly how stupid do you think I am; do you really believe I'd buy a blatant lie like yours?" he countered. "Besides even if you were speaking the truth there's no way you're allowed out of that cave." He said, and then turned to the other Zanpakutō. "Please escort her back inside." Senbonzakura requested. He simply nodded, gently grabbed Hana by her wrist and headed back inside the cave. When they were back inside she roughly shook his hand away and fell on her knees and returned to how she was before; silently crying, hugging her knees and head bowed down. He looked at her for a moment then knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her impassively, showing no obvious sign of sympathy. She lifted up her head but didn't reply. She suddenly felt freezing cold wind blow through and ice up her running tears which quickly shattered into sparkling bits. She remembered that little trick after years of being with Michiko. Hana looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She replied finally. He simply nodded, acknowledging her thank you.

"Are you feeling better now Hana no Tenshi?" he asked again with his usual emotionless tone.

"Yeah I am." She responded with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she said. He turned away with a solemn face.

"I… don't remember my name." he said. She looked at him, puzzled.

"You don't know your name."

"I don't even know who wielded me." he added. Hana looked at him with sympathy, but then smiled radiantly.

"Hyourin-maru." She said slowly in a whisper, though he heard it and quickly turned to look at her with wide eyes of surprise.

"What did you say?" he asked. Her grin of compassion didn't waver.

"Hyourinmaru." She repeated blissfully. "That is your name. I knew I recognized you from your reiatsu. My sist-… mistress used to battle and train with a Zanpakutō of your caliber so there's no doubt it's you, Hyourinmaru." She expounded. He didn't show any relief, happiness or confusion; though the mix of those emotions was clear to see in his eyes.

"I see…" he began, his words being curtailed. "Tell me do you know who was my master?" he enquired. She gawked at him.

"Your master." she repeated. "But, why do you want to know, I thought all the Zanpakutō left because of their master." she said. Hyourinmaru glanced back at the others to check if they were still asleep, when he saw they were, he turned back to her.

"To be honest, I do not wish to work with Murumasa though I don't really have a choice at the moment. I only want to find who wielded me and return to my master." he explained.

"But, why?" she asked.

"So that way I can be in a place where I truly belong." He replied austerely. She stared at him for a few moments. _A place where I truly belong _she thought, the words reminding her of Michiko. He was a bit like her in a sense.

"So, you'd return to your master, as soon as you discover who your master is?" she asked. He nodded yes. She hesitated for a moment. When she finally made up her mind, she guised herself with a mask of fake innocence and lies.

"I'm so sorry, but when I was torn from my master, I seemed to have lost a few memories down the road as well." she deceived slyly. He heaved a sigh.

"I see; you and I are quite alike, Hana no Tenshi." He said. "Anyways you should rest and regain your strength." He advised. She smiled and gently laid her head on his lap.

"Goodnight, Hyourinmaru." She said, stressing out his name.


	24. 善と悪の天使

善と悪の天使

Angels of good and evil

"_Kill all of my demons and my angels might die as well."_

When Michiko had been informed about all the details about the Zanpakutō Rebellion, she was shocked to learn that Byakuya had betrayed them and joined the Zanpakutō, and was even more shaken to discover that the head captain had been sealed away by Murumasa. Although she was taking all of this in, fully understanding everything the captains and lieutenants were informing her about, but half of her heart and mind were thinking of everything else; about losing Hana. Her thoughts shifted to the event in which all of her spite, her darkest emotions just exploded. After the debriefing, she went out to be alone for a while, up on a grassy hill that gave a clear view of the Seireitei.

###

Darkness, suffering, death; it was all that had appeared on the day Kusaka was, in her opinion, wrongly murdered. She was outside, practicing for lengthy hours, bottling up all her rage that was created from that experience. Michiko heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and saw the members of the Stealth Force, accompanied by Soi Fon and Ukitake and Byakuya. Michiko turned her head away from them.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a deadpan voice that was poisoned with contempt and threats. Soi Fon stepped forward.

"3rd Seat Michiko Michishige of the Sixth Division," she began formally. "I give my apology for not informing you ahead of time about your companion, Sojiro Kusaka's execution. And I also apologize that my men injured you and the other student, Toshiro Hitsugaya in the process."

Michiko's bangs hung over her face, a dark ominous shadow casting and sheathing her eyes. "Is… that all?" she questioned.

"Yes it is." Soi Fon answered. The corner of Michiko's mouth curled slightly to form an impassive and unsettling grin.

"You really think an emotionless apology resolves all of this Captain Soi Fon?" she retorted. Dark shadows started forming from the ground and they began reaching for the sky like huge flames. Her dark reiatsu was overwhelming. Her hair was swept aside by the gale it had created, showing a pair of teary eyes.

"Cold blooded, emotionless murderers become nothing but second rate fighters that should burn in hell for eternity." She said as the black flames got larger. "Do you really think I'd care if they killed me? But killing Kusaka and injuring Hitsugaya was a step to far!" she shouted, exasperated. The shadows started to grab at the soul reapers, burning them at the touch.

"Michiko you have to stop!" she heard Ukitake's voice say. She immediately snapped out of it.

Later, she had received no repercussions from the incident, given that she was young and furious at that time. But it didn't ease her.

###

She remembered learning that her Zanpakutō spirit, Hana no Tenshi, would form into her owner's soul, forming two angels in a sense, at least that was what the books said. One would be dark and malicious and the other pure and kind. She spoke about this with the head captain and he told her that darkness and light can't exist without each other, which was why, despite Hana's power being extremely potent and in the hands of a child; he had allowed Michiko to keep her Zanpakutō. She had convinced herself that she was the dark angel (in the book read they call the dark angel Kurayami Tenshi and the good one Hakutenshi). She saw all the things she did; first trying to kill Kaien and now releasing all her frustration violently. That was one of the reasons she needed to get Hana back. Michiko held her katana; it felt hollow and dead.

"Michiko." She heard someone call. She turned and saw Toshiro. "Are you alright?" he asked. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah." She lied. Toshiro heaved an outbreath.

"I can tell you're lying Michiko, just tell me what's bothering you." He said. Tears began swelling in her eyes.

"I-I think I'm really becoming the Kurayami Tenshi like the books and Head Captain predicted." She said, burying her face in her knees.

"I highly doubt it Michiko." He said, resting a hand on her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes watery. He smiled. "You're the kindest spirit I've ever known, think about it; do you really seem like a demonic angel?" he asked. She grinned happily and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks." She acknowledged.

###

Meanwhile, Senbonzakura and Murumasa returned to the cave. All the other Zanpakutō, except for Hana, were awake.

"Where's Hana no Tenshi?" Murumasa asked.

"Sleeping Beauty's still fast asleep." Haineko answered, gesturing her head towards her. Hana was slumbering peacefully on Hyourinmaru's lap, and oddly he had allowed her to stay on his lap as she slept.

"Good thing she didn't try to run off again." said Senbonzakura. Starting to hear them talking, her head nudged and she began to stir awake. Still a bit drowsy she rubbed her eyes and began to open them.

"I see you're awake now, Hana no Tenshi." Murumasa said. She coward behind Hyourinmaru when she saw him. Murumasa formed a small grin.

"You have no reason to be afraid, now come I must speak with you." He said, turning around and began walking to a tunnel entrance. Like she was told she followed him. When they entered the other hollow entrance of the cavern, she saw three Zanpakutō around what seemed to be Head Captain Yamamoto in a translucent green pyramid shaped prison made of dense reiatsu. Her eyes turned wide in fear. _He's that powerful? _She thought.

"Do you know why I freed the Zanpakutō Hana no Tenshi?" he asked her suddenly.

"So that the Zanpakutō can pursue their own desires freely, right." She replied. He smirked.

"That's correct, now what do you desire my dear?" he enquired. Her expression turned melancholy.

"All I want is to return to Michiko. I miss her." she said, eyes watering.

"I sympathize with you Hana no Tenshi, but besides that, what else do you wish. Look deep within yourself and think; think about what else your heart truly desires." He told, his eyes seeming to peer through her soul and influencing her. She pondered for a moment. She thought about Michiko, but not about returning to her, but about what she could do to make her mistress, her friend, her sister, her light, happier. She recalled all the times Michiko cried, and why. Her eyes were then dark gray with hatred.

"What I want… is to make everyone who caused my sister pain, suffer; which means I want to eliminate all the soul reapers."

He grinned with malicious intent. "Consider your wish granted Hana no Tenshi."


	25. 抑制密愛

抑制密愛

Suppressed Ardor

"_Anyone who seeks to destroy the passions instead of controlling them is trying to play the angel."_

_~Voltaire_

Night had fallen and most were asleep or at least trying to. Michiko didn't feel drowsy at all, even from her recent ordeal, and she was still healing. Her anxiety of becoming a corrupted dark angel kept her up. It finally came to the point where she was preparing to sneak out and rescue Hana no Tenshi. She threw on a midnight blue cloak and snuck out of her room stealthily. She turned her head left and right, scanning the halls to make sure they were clear. When she saw they were, she quickly put the teachings of Soi Fon to use. Soon she was outside the gates of the Seireitei, completely inconspicuous.

###

Meanwhile, Hana was conversing with Haineko, Tobiume and Sode no Shirayuki. In short time, she had really warmed up to them. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Glad to see you've lightened up child." Sode no Shirayuki said with a meager grin.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a bit better, but I am a bit homesick." She said with a small smile that was getting smaller. Haineko heaved a heavy sigh.

"C'mon Hana-chan, can you just stop whining about her; what's so special about that damn girl of yours anyway?" she asked. Hana scowled.

"She's just the most perfect person you'd want as your partner. She's brilliant, she's witty, and she's so sweet and so wonderful and beautiful…" Haineko smirked and cut her off with a scoff.

"Really, sounds like you have a complex with her." she teased. Hana's cheeks were stroked with a bright pink hue of embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up! I don't have a complex with her!" she cried. Haineko threw her hands behind her head and leaned on a smooth stone, still sneering.

"Oh, okay, then you love her." she taunted.

"W-well, of course I do." Hana said falteringly. She nodded her head still smirking teasingly.

"Uh huh, just what I thought." Haineko vexed. The blush across her face became redder.

"Not that way! I don't love her like that, I-I love her like a sister!" she stumbled and shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we believe you." Tobiume said sarcastically. Suddenly, Hana felt a fond spiritual pressure. She knew exactly whose it was, all she had to do was find it. She sprung up and started heading outside.

"Hey where're you going!" Haineko called out. She didn't stop. Before continuing she took a cautious look around. Neither Murumasa nor Senbonzakura were around, easing her heart a bit. She started sprinting and flash stepping swiftly. _Don't worry Michiko, I'll find you. _She told herself.

###

The midnight's breath was chilling and filled with reiatsu. The black sky was lighted by a sprinkling of stars and the bright moon. Michiko leapt, tree to tree. She struggled to focus on Hana's spiritual pressure, thought it was made extremely difficult from all the others. _Hana where are you? _She thought desperately.

###

Meanwhile, Hana sensed Michiko's presence, though couldn't pinpoint it. She spotted a glowing towering reflection; a cascade rushing down the facade of a small mountain. Via flash step, she was a top of the summit. There, she had a perfect view of the dense forest. No sight of her. She heaved an outbreath.

"Oh, Michiko where are you?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes watering and the shine of the moon reflecting on her tears as they streamed down. She suddenly got a cold shoulder, literally. She made a small scream in fright, turned around and saw Hyourinmaru behind her; phlegmatic as usual. Hana smiled and sighed.

"Oh, it's only you; please don't scare me like that." She said.

"Sorry about that." He said unemotionally.

"So why're you here?" she asked.

"You said you knew my name because your mistress, Michiko Michishige sparred with my master for training correct?" he inquired instead. She gawked at him.

"Uh yeah." She replied.

"I need to confront this girl and ask her about the one who wielded me." he told in an austere tone. Her head dipped down, eyes not looking at his.

"I know how you want to return to your master but you do know that Michiko's my wielder… I-I can't let you just hurt her…" she began timidly, and then was halted when his ice cold hands were abruptly placed on her shoulders, startling her a bit. He stared in her eyes, dead serious.

"Hana…" he said simply, a hint of desperation embedded in his voice. Although her name was the only thing he uttered, it sounded like he was pleading, saying that she was his only hope. The contemplated a bit and heaved a sough.

"Alright, I'll help you find your master." she agreed reluctantly. His face was still austere and dead pan.

"Thank you, Hana." He acknowledged, his icy hands slowly drawing off her shoulders. "And Hana," he continued. She looked at him, wide eyed. "I promise I'll help you find your mistress, and when I encounter her I promise I won't harm her; understand." He said, his hands draped on her shoulders again. A hint of rose appeared in her mien, she felt shaky and timid all of the sudden. _Why am I acting like this? _She asked herself. She forced herself to beam a smile.

"Thank you Hyourinmaru." She acknowledged. After that, the two decided to go separate ways; Hana searching in the west and Hyourinmaru searching in the east. Her pace slowed down as she many thought rambled in her mind. _Why was I acting like that? _She asked herself again. When she was around him, she felt awkward, wary, introverted, but she was usually never like that. Could it be, that in her heart filled with incomprehensible affection towards Michiko, prejudice and hatred against Soul Reapers, that her occupied heart made room for some fondness for Hyourinmaru? Before she could continue speculating, she finally found her mistress's spiritual pressure. She'd have to think about her confused heart and passions later.


	26. 黒と白天使

黒と白天使

Dark and White Angel

"_An angel in disguise she was, but somehow you fell for her. Until she broke your heart that day, and left you in the rain, but still you love her."_

Michiko entered a small clearing in the dark and dense forest. Still no sign of her Zanpakutō, but she still sensed Hana's lingering spiritual pressure. She took a breath in, out, and then closed her eyes to pinpoint her reiatsu. Suddenly, she felt something pounce on her.

"Michiko!" she heard a fond voice cry out. Next thing she knew she was being twirled around in Hana's arm. A swell of euphoria instantaneously filled Michiko's heart. She smiled with elation. She felt like sobbing with joy, though she was too ecstatic to even do that. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Hana, I never thought I'd see you again!" Michiko exclaimed joyfully. "I'm so happy, Onee-chan!" she said, snuggling closer.

"I'm so happy to see you again, my dear imouto (1)." Hana said blissfully, draping her arms around her, smiling contently. Tears started to form and run down Michiko's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry I allowed them to take you away…" she lamented sorrowfully, bursting into cries and tightening her embrace. Hana just smiled and gently stroked Michiko's blackish blue locks.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Michi-chan. Even if you do I'd forgive you right away. To be honest I was thinking the same thing." She said, her tone suddenly changing. Michiko gawked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean Hana?" she asked.

"I'm sorry too; that I couldn't protect you, protect your happiness, that I let _them_ take you away." Hana clarified. "I'm sorry that I let them make you cry." She continued apologizing; the feeling of her spiritual pressure becoming intense but emotionless, like the calm before the storm, like it usually did in an antebellum. Michiko started shaking in Hana's arms.

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand Onee-chan." She said in a frightened voice. Hana's hand slid to the center of Michiko's back, the spiritual pressure becoming more intense.

"Chūrippu… Nete… (2)" she casted, her hand glowing whitish yellow. The spell of Hana's pulsated through Michiko's body, and slowly every limb felt numb. Her head became heavy and everything looked like it was spinning. Hana was still holding her and while she did, her eyes started watering, her bottom lip quivering as she started to mouth her lament.

"I'm sorry for doing this, my sweet Michiko. But you'll see, this is for the best." She reasoned, caringly stroking her back. Michiko was about to speak but soon her mouth too became anesthetized, her eyes were no longer lustrous, and they soon faded and dulled. The last thing she felt was being in Hana's arms. After that, everything went white. Her numbed body slumped in Hana's arms. She gently placed her unconscious wielder on the lush grassy ground. She swept the wisps of hair out of Michiko's sweet sleeping face and delicately stroked her cheek. _Such a sweet face. _She thought.

"I promise Michiko, you'll be happier after I'm through with those Soul Reapers. After that, we can go back to how it used to be, like all those times when we were little in the garden. It'll be just you and me happily, I promise." She whispered nostalgically. Before leaving she pulled up a protective barrier around Michiko.

###

_Did I do the right thing? _Hana asked herself as she lingered through the forest, far away from Michiko. She tried to assure herself that she did the right thing, but she felt something dark tearing and clawing her soul. _Did… I hurt her? I could never live with myself if I did that. _She thought, herself trembling from the thought. She committed the act, from what she thought, was for her dear wielder's safety, but it didn't excuse the act of betrayal. Not only did she feel that she had been unfaithful to Michiko, but that she had deceived Hyourinmaru as well. Why did she care? He was the one who snatched her away during the battle which lead to this. Despite that fact, she didn't hate, or have even the slightest shred of redemption against him. Was it possible, she thought, that she liked him more than an ally, more than a companion, a best friend? Or was it simply because they had the same situation and bonded solely on that? Again her contemplation was interrupted when she sensed his presence; cold yet at the same time sort of soothing. He easily sensed something troubling her.

"Are you alright Hana no Tenshi?" Hyourinmaru asked with no tone of concern. She spun around and forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." She lied.

"Did you find your mistress?" he inquired. Her beguiling beam faded.

"Uh… no I-I didn't." she deluded uneasily. His expression didn't change much as he placed his icy hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized impassively. She hesitatingly wrapped her hand around the one that rested on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you've got nothing to feel sorry for." She pardoned with a smile. _I should be the one apologizing, to you and especially Michiko. _She thought to herself. Suddenly, she sensed another presence, this time Toshiro's and Ichigo's. She flinched and spun around.

"Is something wrong Hana no Tenshi?" he asked.

"I sense someone's presence, your master perhaps." she answered. "Let's go." She said, but then was halted when he rested his hand on her head.

"You stay back Hana, you've been through an ordeal already." He told. Her cheeks flushed rosy pink.

"Uh… um alright." She said shakily. She watched him as he flash stepped and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

**(1) Imouto: little sister**

**(2) Chūrippu Nete: Sleeping Tulip; a spell of Hana's that puts a person to sleep instantly and leaves them temporarily paralyzed.**


	27. 凍らさ天使

凍らさ天使

Iced Angels

_~"Lelouch...Do you know why the snow is white? Because it forgot what color it was" ~ C.C Code Geass_

Her eyes struggled to keep open. Every limb, every muscle in her body was unfelt, unable to move even an inch. She still felt Hana no Tenshi's spiritual presence, though when her eyes opened more, she was saddened to realize that it was simply cage made by her glowing reiatsu. _Why did she do this? _Michiko asked herself. She pondered as she gradually began regaining movement in her fingertips. _What did Murumasa do to you? _She thought as she cautiously moved her arm. Finally, she managed to break through the paralysis spell and stand. _I forgive you, Hana, I hope you know and remember that._ A familiar presence was sensed and made her spine crawl. Toshiro's, but it was similar. She quickly used flash step and speeded away.

###

Meanwhile, Hana no Tenshi and Hyourinmaru continued walking through the forest.

"Did your memories come back yet?" she asked him.

"No." he said with no emotion. "Do you have any suggestions about who my master might be?" he enquired. She paused and bit her lip; for some reason she could never tell him the truth.

"Well, maybe it's that Ichigo Kurosaki." She guessed.

"Perhaps." he said simply.

"I mean it kinda makes sense you are powerful and so is he." She said, flattering him slightly. He formed a meager smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said. Again her cheeks turned pink.

"I'll be right back don't go off to far alright." He said before leaving her.

###

Meanwhile, Ichigo, just as he was ordered to by Hitsugaya and Ukitake, hurried through the forest looking for Michiko. He tried to focus and pinpoint her location, though it was useless.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. _Damn it Michiko, you better not be hiding your presence on purpose. _He thought to himself. Suddenly, a sharp cold presence shot through him like an arrow. As soon as he felt it, he quickly sprinted towards the presence. When he got closer he soon felt it again. _What is that? _He asked himself. _I can't even tell how close it is. _He looked up and flash stepped to the summit of rocky mountain to scan the area.

"Something's not right here… I know this presence" He contemplated aloud to himself. All of the sudden, an ominous white mist began rising. Instinctively, he swiftly jumped, then out of nowhere ice rose up like a poised snake and ambushed. Ichigo used flash step to give his jump more air and then his feet returned to the smooth rock ground. The ice briskly serpentine and was about to pierce through him like the tip of a blade. He quickly lashed out his sword and started swinging, shattering ice into sparkling shards. He knew that power. The onslaught continued; the heads of ice dragons with furious red eyes roared as they ascended to the heavens. Fortunately, Ichigo managed to evade the attack and as he descended caught sight of the one who had ambushed him from the shadows; Hyourinmaru, though of course Ichigo didn't know of this.

"Identify yourself!" Ichigo ordered. He didn't reply.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he questioned instead.

"Yeah I am." Ichigo replied as he rested the flat edge of his sword on his shoulder. "But how do you know that?" he asked in return. Again the Zanpakutō didn't answer his question.

"You seem to be reasonably skilled." He commented.

"Yeah what of it?" Ichigo said, clearly unpleased. He grinned slightly.

"Murumasa warned us to stay away from you." He noted.

"Oh really, now why would he say that?" Ichigo asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's what I'm determined to find out and there's only one way to do that." He claimed, raising his blade, along with several ice dragons rising as well and encircling around Ichigo. The dragons clashed and formed a solid icy prison. Hyourinmaru, feeling slightly disappointed, heaved an outbreath and looked down at the ground. He was about to turn and leave, but then he heard the sound of ice breaking.

"Bankai!" he heard Ichigo shout. The ice was completely blighted, breaking off into tiny, shimmering smithereens. Hyourinmaru stood wide eyed, astonished, shocked.

"Did you say… bankai?" he inquired.

"That's right, now who are you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Tell me is your sword a Zanpakutō?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"Yes it is." Ichigo answered simply. He dipped his head down, disappointed once again.

"So a Zanpakutō; and what is its name?" he queried. Ichigo raised a brow.

"Huh, why do you want to know that?" Ichigo interrogated. Hyourinmaru didn't answer. "What's with all the questions?"

"So she was right, apparently you aren't my master after all." He uttered suddenly. Ichigo raised a brow.

"I thought that was obvious." He said.

"If you aren't my master I have no business with you, goodbye." He bid farewell to, turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Ichigo ordered. As he was told Hyourinmaru halted and turned around. "You mean you're here searching for your master but you don't know whose Zanpakutō you are."

He turned around. "No I do not know who my master is, nor am I sure of the name she gave me was truly real." He said.

"You're kidding…" Ichigo said in a hushed voice with a hint of sympathy.

"Sennen Hyoro." He heard Hyourinmaru say. Tall ice pillars shot up to the sky, forming a cage around him.

###

When she arrived to where the presence was, she was immediately ambushed by several ice dragons. She would've been killed on the spot if she hadn't swiftly leapt into the air.

"Michiko!" she heard Ichigo's voice call out. She looked and saw he was trapped in ice.

"There's a Zanpakutō here keep your guard up!" he cautioned.

"Who's out there?" she demanded to know.

"Sennen Hyoro." She heard a deep voice cast. Being familiar with the spell, she quickly used flash step as tall ice pillars appeared and soon collided to make a high prison. As she was still in midair, she saw someone hidden in the shadows. The shadowy figured vanished before, and suddenly she saw the person right in front of her, sword in hand. She raised her katana blocking his next strike. When her feet returned to the ground ice suddenly encased half of her body trapping her.

"You are Michiko Michishige, correct?" he asked her. She stood and gawked.

"Yes I am now what do you want with me?" she asked in return.

"Hana no Tenshi told me much about." He said. Her eyes widened in fear. It is him… the one who grabbed Hana. She thought as she remembered her previous battle.

"Where's Hana no Tenshi?" she questioned through her gritted teeth. He remained silent. Her rage grew. "I said where is she?" she demanded.

"Where's my master, Hana said you'd know who wielded me before." he stated. Her anger died down and her eyes shone sympathy.

"You really don't know your master…Hyourinmaru?" She asked, her soft empathetic voice stressing on his name like Hana did.

"Is that truly my name?" he questioned.

"Isn't that for me to know and for you to find out…Hyourinmaru?" She stated again stressing on his name.

"Don't toy with me child." He warned, the ice spiking and getting close to fully encasing her.

"She's right." They heard someone say. They all turned and saw Toshiro standing there. "Hyourinmaru, its Hyourinmaru." He stated. Toshiro then leapt off the small rocky ridge, meeting Hyourinmaru at eye level.

"Your name is Hyourinmaru, I am your master, you are my Zanpakutō." Toshiro said.


	28. 凍らさ天使パート2

凍らさ天使パート2

Iced Angels part 2

"_When he spoke, what tender words he used. So softly, that like flakes of feathered snow, they melted as they fell." ~John Dryded_

"Your name is Hyourinmaru and I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am your master." Toshiro repeated. They stared eye to eye for a moment, their gazes as sharp as daggers. Hyourinmaru then chuckled softly with disbelief.

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way a mere child such as yourself could be my master." he denied. Toshiro gasped and clenched his fists tight. Fury grew like a fire. He was only a bit furious that his own Zanpakutō had regarded him as just a mere child, but that it appeared he forgot all about him.

"Are you serious? Have you really forgotten me?" he questioned.

"Child, did you truly think that I would believe you?" Hyourinmaru countered. The flames of rage got hotter inside him.

"What has Murumasa done to you?" Toshiro asked.

"Murumasa has no say in my actions. Everything that happened is a blur. When I was released from my master I lost all my memories." He clarified. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"You lost all of your memories…" Toshiro repeated under his breath.

"I've been working under Murumasa for the time but my real goal is to find my true master." Hyourinmaru said. "Because of my power I know that I must belong to a very powerful Soul Reaper, of captain level perhaps; which is why I'm certain that my master couldn't be a child like you."

He gritted his teeth and clenched both his fists tighter. It was bad enough that Hyourinmaru could not remember him but it was almost literally adding insult to injury with Hyourinmaru affronting him. His patience was wearing very thin.

"My powers may be immature at the moment, but that doesn't change the fact that I am your master!" Toshiro shouted with anger. He interrupted.

"If you keep insisting that you are my master then you should prove it to me." he said, raising his katana and then suddenly vanishing before his eyes. Toshiro didn't turn around it was too late for him. But, he managed to instinctively raise his blade and block his Zanpakutō's attack. He spun around only to be struck again and sent dragging his feet through the coarse ground, sending up puffs of dust. Toshiro tried forcing himself to stop but it didn't work. Soon he saw a large piercing shard of ice coming straight through the soil clouds. He sprang up, doing a flip and planting his feet on the façade of a flat stony surface. The rock collapsed as he pushed himself off it raising his sword to attack Hyourinmaru. He blocked his strike and sent Toshiro back into the air. He turned his head and saw his freed Zanpakutō standing idly. He seized his opportunity.

"Bakudo number 63. Sajo Sabaku!" Toshiro casted. A blindingly bright bolt shot down like lightning then coiled around Hyourinmaru to constrict him. He showed no signs of concern as he watched Toshiro land back on the ground.

"That won't work." He said as icy mist form ominously. The luminous chains turned into ice and inevitably fell apart in tiny shards like a broken glass.

"What the…!" was all Toshiro could say as he watched in disbelief and shock. The weather suddenly changed. Dark shadowy clouds swirled in the sky and soon obscured it. Harsh gales of bitter and unforgiving wintriness raged and bellowed furiously around them. Soon rose the ice dragon of Hyourinmaru, it's roar drowning out the sounds of booming thunder and shouting winds.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled as the thick ice pillars from Sennen Hyoro continued lazily circling around him. With no warning at all they collided trapping him. Michiko could only watch in terror until she heard ice cracking. Her encasement was weaker now. She mustered her power. She was unable to perform shikai so she was forced to rely solely on her Burakkurōzu.

"Tenshi no Ikari: Burakkurōzu!" she shouted. Black shadowy flames sliced through the ice cleanly like a dagger.

"Please stop this Hyourinmaru!" she pleaded him. He ignored her and his spiritual pressure flared causing stinging ice to form around her sword wielding hand and the chilly gales to push her back.

"Stop it Hyourinmaru, I am your opponent!" Toshiro yelled. A red fire formed in his palm. "Hado number 31. Shakkahō!" he casted, firing the discharge at him. Hyourinmaru simply caught the flame in his hand and turned it into solid ice.

"Couldn't you hear me when I said that won't work?" he retorted as he crushed the crimson ice in his hand. The dragon continued to roar and then set its sights on Toshiro going after him. It caught the snow haired captain in its piercing ice jaws, forcing him to the ground, turning into water in mid splash, then returning to solid ice. Hyourinmaru cautiously approached. The ice cracked and a piece broke off revealing the wary captain. He panted.

"The Zanpakutō…" he said in an exhausted hushed voice. "I heard the Zanpakutō were released from their masters control to pursue their own desires. Tell me Hyourinmaru, what do you desire?"

"My desires?" he repeated.

"Yes. Your desires. What is it that your soul desires? Or have you even forgotten that!"

"I seek a place where I belong." He answered finally.

"Where you belong?"

"Yes I believe I desire a place where I truly belong." Hyourinmaru said. Toshiro remembered. He remembered that deep echoing voice he heard at night as a child. It resounded loudly and deeply like the claps of thunder, but he could never hear it clearly. No matter how hard Toshiro tried, the voice was never clear enough to make out. It felt as if he was being crushed by it, no more like being embraced tightly by it. It was him, Hyourinmaru who had been calling him repeatedly. Toshiro knew very well how his Zanpakutō felt. He was exactly like him. The cold, harsh, seemingly unfeeling personality. When Toshiro was a young boy, he thought that his appearance, his snowy, silvery white hair and resplendent teal eyes were odd and stood out in the Rukongai. But as he pondered more and more, he thought that his attitude of distance was a problem. All those reasons why many avoided him feared him and why he was dealing with solitude. His nerve finally cooled and steadied after that brief contemplation.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens." He said in a hushed calm voice raising his katana towards the sky. "Hyourinmaru!" he shouted up to the heavens. Bright light exploded and crackled in the shadowy skies. He stood there, wide eyed and astonished. The ice dragon slinked around Toshiro.

"Y-you can use my abilities? How your just a child…" Hyourinmaru said in shock.

"So you still don't believe me." Toshiro began. "I don't know what will happen if I use this in shikai form but…" he took his stance. "Ryusenka!" he shouted out as he dashed forward. Hyourinmaru didn't move an inch he stood paralyzed in shock allowing Toshiro to seize his chance. This brought a chance for Michiko and Ichigo. Both their ice incarcerations were weak enough to break. The two gathered power and released it.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Kosatsu Kage (1)!"

A ring of red lined blackness sliced through Ichigo's prison. Hand looking shadows arose from the ground and wrapped around the ice that hampered Michiko's movement. They carved it cleanly like piano wire on flesh.

"Ichigo do you see him?" she shouted to him. He looked. All there was a giant ice flower that had bloomed in the center of the battleground. Meanwhile the two combatants were inside completely still in midair, silent. All the light that managed to seep in through the copious frost came in as blue light. It really seemed like a frosted heaven.

"Remember!" Toshiro finally managed to say. "Remember who heard your voice!" he beseeched. Hyourinmaru started regaining his recollections tiny piece by piece. "Remember where it is you belong!" he demanded. More memories started flooding back. He saw himself in his dragon form in a dark void lighted dimly by small blue stars.

_Child do you think you can wield me? _he remembered calling out. He saw no one, he was alone. _My name is… _he continued to call out. From the center of the void he saw someone appear in bright light, a young boy. _My name is… _he repeated. The young boy uttered something incoherent to him. He repeated himself. That's when it hit him. It really was…

"You are… Hyourin-maruuu!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Master…" he whispered in realization. Ichigo and Michiko waited far away from the blue bloom when they saw it light up and bursted, shooting a rod of light to the dark sky, opening the eye of the storm. Light shined from the center like the beam of a flashlight. The two shielded their eyes from the radiant sight. The light faded slowly and tiny sparkling flakes drizzled down. The looked and saw Hyourinmaru in his dragon form and Toshiro with him. Michiko smiled. _You've finally remember him Hyourinmaru. Thank goodness. _She said in her head. He was wary and weak however. After much struggle he managed to make his Zanpakutō reminisce. His hand managed to twitch a bit, a sign he was conscious and alive. His eyes opened, his mouth formed a smile.

"So you finally remember me." he said with happiness, his white frosted breath showing as he spoke. "But I'm no mere child. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The fierce dragon roared and he transformed back to his human form, scooping up his small master in his arms, smiling. Toshiro was fast asleep, unconscious, looking peaceful. They floated softly back down, white light shining on them from the icy frozen heavens.

**(1) Kosatsu Kage: Strangling shadows**


	29. 嘘と粉砕さアイス

嘘と粉砕さアイス

Lies and Shattered Ice

_"Love binds, and it binds forever. Good binds while evil unravels. Separation is another word for evil; it is also another word for deceit." _

After the frozen chaos, Hyourinmaru gently carried his unconscious master back down to the ground safely. Michiko and Ichigo swiftly ran to the two.

"Are both of you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine but unfortunately my master used too much of his power to regain me." Hyourinmaru informed.

"Come on, we better get Toshiro to Squad 4's relief center for treatment."

He suddenly halted her. "I'm afraid you can't Michiko Michishige."

"Why can't I?"

"Hana no Tenshi is still out there searching for you."

That made her stop. She pondered a bit. Why would Hana still be looking for her, when she had already encountered her, simply knocked her out and suddenly left. Perhaps, Michiko thought, they could easily mend whatever broke their relationship.

"Alright, Ichigo, Hyourinmaru make sure you get Captain Hitsugaya safely there, I'll be back as soon as possible." she said before reluctantly leaving.

###

Meanwhile, Hana no Tenshi wandered through the forest, far from where the others were. Despite her location, she was still able to sense their spiritual pressure.

_I wonder what all that was about. _she thought to herself. All of the sudden, she heard rustling behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked. Her answer was soon delivered. From the trees and underbrush emerged a few from the Stealth Force.

"You are the Zanpakuto Hana no Tenshi correct?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah." she replied uneasily.

"Come with us, we've received orders to bring you back to the Seireitei." another responded. She didn't move an inch. She remembered exactly who they were. When she realized this a dense reiatsu formed around her, glowing ominously.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, her reiatsu bursting brightly, blinding them. With great speed Hana pulled out her katana. "Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death!" she summoned. A swarm of silvery butterflies rushed at them swiftly, each little knife sharp wing slicing into them. The attack only lasted for a few seconds but already all of the Stealth Force were lying down in large puddles of their blood. Seeing that her task was finished, she left with no feeling of remorse whatsoever. Blood dripped down to the tip of her blade and drops of the scarlet liquid plopped down and left a track as she walked away.

###

Michiko sensed the reiatsu released from Hana's shikai. _It's her! _she exclaimed in her thoughts. She repeatedly used flash step and dashed her way to the location. When she arrived, to her dismay, she didn't find Hana no Tenshi, instead she discovered a half dead unit from the stealth force lying in scarlet puddles. She quickly rushed towards one of the fallen combatants.

"Hey, speak to me, what happned who attacked you guys?" she asked frantically. The man struggled to speak.

"I-it was your... zanpakuto Hana no Tenshi." he replied weakly. She suddenly felt numb, she couldn't utter anything. It couldn't be. Hana couldn't have done such a thing she thought. Michiko knew Hana since she was a small girl, she was certain that her Zanpakuto could never harm anything unless it was self defense.

"Sh-she couldn't... she'd never..." she began whispering to herself as she shuddered. She heard footsteps behind her but she was far to distraught to turn around.

"Michiko I sensed that spiritual pressure are you..." his question was then curtailed when he noticed the corpses, the blood, and half dead bodies encircling her.

"M-Michiko..." he stuttered. She halted him.

"We need to contact Squad 4 to help them and we better do it quickly." she said suddenly and with no emotion.

###

After getting both Toshiro and the Stealth Force to Squad Four's care, Ichigo strayed to check on Michiko, who had been dead silent the whole trip back to the Seiretei. He found her right outside Squad Ten's barracks.

"Hey are you alright, you seemed pretty distracted earlier." he asked hesitatingly. A few silent seconds went by.

"One of them... they said, they said that Hana no Tenshi was the one who attacked them." she finally replied falteringly. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you really think..." he tried to ask.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I even want to." she said in a melancholy tone and then leaving.

###

_I'm worthless. I'm terrible. I'm nothing but a deceitful tool. _Hana insulted herself. _Why can't I ever tell the truth? Michiko trusted me and yet I never told her the truth about me. _Of course, she already knew the answer for why she always mislead her wielder; if Michiko were to ever discover the truth about the origin of Hana's power, she would be afraid and refuse to own her. _Everything I'm doing is for her... _she thought to herself as she made her way back to the Zanpakuto's hideout.

"Hey there you are, where have you been Hana-chan you shouldn't go running out like that." Haineko scolded. She backed off when she saw the despair in Hana's eyes.

"Hey did something happen?" she asked, this time with a concerned tone. She forced a smile.

"I'm alright." she lied. _There I go again, lying. But I know that everything _ I'm doing is for her.__


	30. 開花欺瞞

開花欺瞞

Blossoming Deceit

_I have never known a more vulgar expression of betrayal and deceit._

After making sure his master, Toshiro, was in good hands he went out and spotted Michiko sitting on the stoop of the Squad Ten barracks. Her dark blue bangs fell like a curtain over her face, sheathing her eyes. She sensed Hyourinmaru approaching, but she didn't feel like paying him any attention whatsoever.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"Your mind is still thinking about your Zanpakutō Hana no Tenshi aren't you?" he enquired again, taking a seat beside her.

"During your time there, you knew Hana best right?" she inquired in return lazily raising her head to look up at him. He nodded.

"D-do you think she really slaughtered those Stealth Force troops?" she asked hesitatingly. Hyourinmaru heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's hard to say." He replied simply.

"Tell me, did Hana no Tenshi show any kind of change in her behavior, something that was unusual?" Michiko asked.

"I remember about a night ago Murumasa requested that he speak with Hana no Tenshi."

"What did he say to her?"

"I didn't follow. But when they were finished discussing, there was some sort of blaze in her eyes that wasn't there before." Hyourinmaru expounded. Michiko didn't respond, she took a moment and pondered a bit. _Murumasa must've done something to her, I just know it. I'll find that rebellious scum and have him break that spell _she thought, her heart burning with fury.

"Did you think Murumasa placed her in some trance?" she enquired.

"He is powerful, that could be the case." He said. She sighed heavily, but then forced a painful meager smile.

"So how's Toshiro doing, is he awake?" Michiko inquired with fake happiness, quickly changing the subjects.

"The medics informed me that he's regaining strength and that for now he must rest. Right now my master is still unconscious." He replied.

"Oh," she said sadly and simply.

###

Meanwhile, Hana no Tenshi sat in the cave where Head Captain Yamamoto was held captive, along with the Zanpakutō that kept him in place; Minazuki, Sogyo no Kotowari, and Katen Kyōkotsu. She waited, just like Murumasa told her to. She still felt a small shred of guilt about what she had done. She buried her face in her knees.

"I'm surprised." She head a husky voice say behind her. She turned around and glared at Yamamoto.

"So you can talk after all." Hana said.

"I am surprised that a Zanpakutō of your class and caliber would descend to do something as lowly as following Murumasa." He stated.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "You don't know anything about me you old fool."

"You should be grateful that your master Michiko Michishige is very understanding and forgiving." He suddenly said.

"W-what do you mean?" she questioned, her anger dying down a bit. He didn't answer her question and continued.

"And, you are fortunate that she is unaware of the origins of your powers, and that others are. You are an excellent liar Hana no Tenshi."

"I said shut it!" she said in an exasperated voice. Suddenly, the sound slow pacing footsteps from the entrance became audible. Hana spun around and discovered a languished and injured Murumasa plodding inside.

"Murumasa-sama, are you alright?" she asked, running over to him. He was too wary, he couldn't even speak.

"Hang in there okay." She said, drawing forth her blade. "Tenshinoyōna Hana no iyashi." She casted, a few glowing butterflies fluttering over to Murumasa, fading and slowly healing him. She then laid a hand on his shoulder, about to help him up, but when she did she froze. When her energy touched him spiritually, and then she made direct contact, she started seeing brief flashbacks. Through them she saw many Soul Reapers fighting in a field, and then she saw someone who looked like a person from the Kuchiki clan, and then what appeared to be Murumasa's inner world, an endless sea with broken columns and pillars protruding out of the blue green waters. She quickly released him as soon as the healing process was completed. She shuddered. Those memories had much torture hate and despair._ How can he live with such a terror? _She asked in her mind. Hana snapped back to reality when she heard Murumasa's hoarse coughs.

"Thank you, Hana no Tenshi." He acknowledged simply, struggling to get up.

"So you're finally back." She heard a familiar voice say. She spun around and to her surprise; she saw Senbonzakura and Byakuya Kuchiki. He seemed to pay no attention to her. But, when Murumasa left accompanied by Senbonzakura, Byakuya turned and stared down at her. She glared.

"So why are you here?" she questioned with animosity in her eyes.

"Why do you follow Murumasa?" he asked suddenly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She retorted her brows furrowed.

"I do this simply to uphold my self-respect." He replied simply. "Now answer my question, Hana no Tenshi."

She pondered for a bit. She knew exactly why she followed. "Because… He's the only one that will help me achieve my mistress's happiness and take vengeance on those who've made her cry."


	31. 天使のファサード後ろ

天使のファサード後ろ

Behind the Angel's Façade

_The wingless fallen angel surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

_In the past they even loved each other_

_She ended it by her own hand ~ Rin Kagamine from Black Vow, Alluring Secret_

Murumasa escort Hana no Tenshi as they walked outside the entrance of the dark cave that was their hideout. She had no regrets about the events that would happen as soon as she set foot in the Seireitei. If it was for her dear "sister" she didn't care, even if that meant relying on the shaky promise of a sly knave like Murumasa, even if it meant letting the devil control her and sullying her soul in unpleasant black. Murumasa was still too ill to accompany her on her crusade. With no repentance whatsoever, her angelic glowing wings opened and she took to the skies.

She could not help but think and worry about Murumasa. She recalled the flashbacks she had previewed when she was healing him. _What were those about?_ She asked herself. She ceased contemplations when she soon had the Seireitei in sight. Hana dove lower so she wouldn't be spotted by the gate keepers or guards. There were many wards because of the rebellion. Her feet returned the ground. She was just right outside the entrance and already two lookouts had discovered her. Before any of them could say anything, she swiftly extended her blade and slashed their throats. The only sound from them was a muzzled gargling scream of terror. Blood spewed from the broad open gashes wildly, staining the ground crimson. She smiled contently and walked through the entry.

###

Meanwhile, Ichigo was walking about the courtyard when he sensed a strong and alarming spiritual presence. It seemed vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite make it out. He started sprinting to the relief center to inform Michiko. He found her sitting on a chair by Toshiro's bed side, hugging her knees and wearing a face of melancholy. Her eyes weren't lively as they usually were.

"Michiko." He called. She heeded him no attention. She then stared out the window. She was here.

'"Go without me." she commanded austerely.

"But…" he tried to protest. She gave him a sharp glare that could pierce anything.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." She stated simply. "I'll catch up."

He took her word for it and left. Ichigo pinpointed the spiritual pressure and soon found himself in the middle of a large loch of fresh dripping blood and carcasses.

"What the…" he began to mumble in a hushed voice. Suddenly, he heard light footsteps.

"Hey who's there?" he demanded. He held his sword tightly. There was no answer; instead he suddenly felt a blade clash into his own. His feet and the rest of him started moving, dragging him across the courtyard. Blinding sparks flickered from the friction of the metal. He opened an eye and saw he was sparring with Michiko's Zanpakutō, Hana no Tenshi. Fury burned in her grey eyes. Before Ichigo could mouth a word, she released her shikai.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death!" she yelled. Glowing reiatsu butterflies started forming, fluttering all around them in frenzy. She swung her blade down, commanding the winged metal shards to attack.

"Hado number 31. Shakkahō!" he heard someone cast. A fiery red blast struck and scattered the blades into nothing but mere glitter dancing in the crisp night air. From the corner of his eye he saw that it was Michiko who had rescued him in time.

"Stop it now Hana no Tenshi." Michiko ordered in a stern voice. Panic struck Hana's heart like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, Senbonzakura was suddenly in front of her.

"Scatter." He said in a hushed voice. His sword took the form of a thousand cherry blossom petals, swirling madly in the glittered air. The pink billows rushed at them. Ichigo quickly moved in front of Michiko and raised his blade.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" his fast movements managed to block the attack. It was cleared, but then they saw they were trapped in a fatal incarceration of a thousand blades. Through a small opening she saw Hana being escorted away with Senbonzakura. Anger built up inside her.

"Kokuka!" she screamed. Black shadowy claws sprouted from the ground, like it was trying to snatch the heavens. The black murky talons tore through the glowing cherry blossoms. When the petals finally dispersed, Hana no Tenshi and Senbonzakura had already escaped.

"We better start taking care of them." Michiko said in an impassive tone, gesturing to the bodies.


	32. 天使のファサード改

天使のファサード改：天使の魂黒

The Angelic Façade Breaks: The Angel's Soul Black

_But all lost things are in the angels' keeping, Love; No past is dead for us, but only sleeping, Love; the years of Heaven with all earth's little pain Make Good Together there we can begin again, in babyhood._

Hana no Tenshi and Senbonzakura escaped with ease and swiftly returned to the hideout. There, the some of the Zanpakutō were gathered in the center, conversing idly amongst themselves. Murumasa was there as well, and had immediately greeted the two.

"There you are Hana no Tenshi. I sent Senbonzakura to retrieve you from the Seireitei; you took longer than I had expected." He said to her. The corners of her mouth curled into a nonchalant smirk.

"I'm sorry; I guess I got carried away." She apologized glibly.

"Well if your vengeance is fulfilled that's good enough for me." he responded. Suddenly, all nattering ceased and they all looked startled. Silence fell upon them as they heard footsteps from the entrance. In came a weary Kazeshini.

"Oh, it's you. Don't scare us like that." griped Haineko. He staggered in and then after a few measly steps he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haineko asked in a frantic voice. Murumasa walked calmly over to him and told Kazeshini to rest. He then turned to Hana.

"Hana no Tenshi, please tend to him if you don't mind." He requested. She nodded.

"Of course." She replied simply, skipping to the fallen Kazeshini and using her healing abilities. He had gashes on his back, but something caught her attention. In his hands were the very large ominous black blades that she recalled it was Shuhei Hisagi had owned and wielded. Even though she loathed all soul reapers, especially those who were closer to Michiko, a task was a task.

###

Night had transitioned slowly to daybreak. The sky was dull, reflecting on the hellish chaos that raged for days now. Clean up commenced yet again, this time they had to start tending to the bloody gore and corpses that Hana had left from what she called her crusade. Michiko had awakened early. She sat on the ground as the others carried the red cadavers and the captains discuss. She thought much about last night. She had missed her chance again to capture Hana no Tenshi and straighten things out. She had much patience, but her forbearance started wearing thin as Hana began committing more and more heinous and unbelievable deeds. Later, Yoruichi had arrived and she came bearing news. She informed them that she had sensed a presence equal to Head Captain Yamamoto's in a nearby cave in the forest.

"Are you certain it's him?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, there's no other presence like that." Yoruichi assured.

"Then it's decided then, we'll go on the defensive and rescue the head captain." Ichigo said. Michiko did not pay much attention or interest in their conversation until Yoruichi had mentioned the Zanpakutō's hideout.

"Yoruichi-sama, do all the Zanpakutō hide their?" she asked softly.

"Yes they do, I don't imagine that Murumasa would have them anywhere else." She replied. Michiko stared blankly, hugging her knees.

"I see." she said simply. Yoruichi turned to the others.

"What's wrong with our little Michi-chan?" she asked.

"Despite her resistance, Murumasa managed to claim Michi-chan's Zanpakutō Hana no Tenshi. And to top it all off her Zanpakutō started slaughtering as many Soul Reapers as she could." Ukitake expounded.

"Oh, I'd see why she'd be all depressed like this." Yoruichi said in a soft and dejected tone. She made a toothy grin and laid a hand on Michiko's head, messing up her black blue locks.

"Don't you worry about a thing sweetie, everything will be okay you'll see!" she comforted enthusiastically. She consoled her more like a small child that had fallen and scraped her knee. Unfortunately these heartening words did not reach her. Why hadn't Hana no Tenshi return to her? Did she not care for her wielder anymore? The actions seemed truly done by her own will, as if Murumasa had no say in them whatsoever. Something inside her snapped. If Hana no Tenshi continued her rampages, she would have no other choice but cut her beloved Zanpakutō down.

###

After much planning and discussion, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Michiko arrived at the entrance of the Zanpakutō's hideout.

"Well what are we waiting for." Michiko said, walking into the cave.

"Wait." Yoruichi halted. She stopped like she was told. "The cave is like a maze, will get lost if you wander around like that."

"I don't care if this hell hole's a labyrinth. I'm going to find Hana no Tenshi and settle all this." She said using flash step and disappearing from their sights.

"Michiko!" Ichigo called.

"I agree with the kiddo." Kenpachi said. "What's the point in waiting? Let's go take care of the bastards." He said, walking into the cave, the others following.

###

Meanwhile, Toshiro was recuperating from his injuries. He had attempted to join the fight earlier, but Hyourinmaru convinced him to trust in his comrades abilities, just as he had convinced him to trust in his young partner's strength. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Toshiro said as he sat up in bed.

"It's Shuhei sir." He said, walking in.

"What is it Lieutenant Hisagi?" he asked.

"Ichigo and a few of the captains went to the Zanpakutō's lair. Michiko Michishige accompanied the as well." he informed.

"She what?" Toshiro asked in a panicked tone.

"With all due respect Captain Hitsugaya, shouldn't we trust in Michishige-san's strength, she was a captain after all." Shuhei stated.

"It's not that I don't believe in her. It's just that… she's still distraught from what Hana no Tenshi's done." Toshiro contended. He grabbed his haori and black shikakusho that was on his bedside.

"Assemble a few lieutenants Hisagi, we're going there." He ordered.

"But, Captain Hitsugaya-"he was cut off.

"That's an order lieutenant." Toshiro stated firmly.

"Right away sir." He responded, rushing out of the room. Hyourinmaru sat and faced away as Toshiro began to change into his clothes.

"Are you worried about her?" he asked. Toshiro slipped into the white han-juban (the white garment underneath the black clothes).

"Not so much about her, more about the actions that might happen." He replied, getting into the black gi (the dark outer garment). He knew what would happen. _You couldn't let it go could you? Hana's not the same anymore so she doesn't see how badly she's hurt you. _He thought as he pulled up his hakama (the loose bottoms of the uniform). He tied the white sash. _You'll run; you won't pay attention to anything else, hiding all that pent up rage. You'll go somewhere, a place no one will find you and your fury will just explode. I've known you for years so I can't let that happen to you._ He threw on his haori.

"Okay let's go." He said walking out the door.


	33. 天使のファサードを粉砕

天使のファサードを粉砕

Shattering the Angel's Façade

"_Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love."_

After getting info from a few of the other captains, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru spotted the hideout in which the Zanpakutō dwelled in. The interior was forbidding and dark.

"Is this it?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes but we must proceed with caution. There are many winding and misleading paths here. Come master, I'll guide you." Hyourinmaru replied, heading inside first.

"Hopefully we'll find Michiko safe and sound." Toshiro hoped as he walked into the cave.

###

Meanwhile, Michiko was scurrying through the caves, far from the others on her own mission. She focused and tried pinpointing Hana no Tenshi's spiritual presence. But instead she sensed a much darker presence.

"I've missed you." She heard Hana's ethereal voice profess, the emptiness of the cave making her speech being echoed eerily. She turned around and saw her standing impassively above her. Michiko was about to form a smile until she noticed the katana tightly grasped in Hana's hand. She furrowed her brows instead.

"Hana what did Murumasa do to you?" she asked. Hana smiled happily.

"He hasn't done anything really. But he's encouraged me to achieve my desire."

"And what exactly is that desire?"

"All I could to this point was to merely protect you my dear Michi-chan. That was my purpose as your Zanpakutō. But because of Murumasa, I can do so much more, I can make you happier. I remembered that day you found your parents dead and it pained me so much to see you like that. It was those Soul Reapers fault that that and all of this happened. After I take out my full revenge on the Soul Reapers, you and I can finally live peacefully, like you had always dreamed of Michiko!" she explained with hysterical glee. However Michiko didn't grin or seemed amused by this at all.

"Oh, Hana…" Michiko began to say in an inaudible whisper. "Hana you're sick. This is what Murumasa has done to you and the other Zanpakutō. He lured you into his trap; he made you think that you and I wanted that. You know I don't and you don't either!" she exclaimed.

Hana strolled a few steps toward the bewildered girl. She froze up instantly, too paralyzed in fear to reach for the hilt of the blackened steel in her sash. She suddenly felt Hana's cold hand cup around her cheek. She grinned warmly at her.

"No, I'm afraid that you're sick you poor thing." She said. Michiko gawked at her.

"H-huh?" she uttered.

"The Soul Reapers' claws finally wormed their way into your heart haven't they?" she continued.

"Hana you're not making any sense at all, l-let me go!" she cried, shaking her head and stepping away from Hana.

For the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of her Zanpakutō. The sweet white angel that was her beloved friend for many years was long gone in a dark abyss. The woman standing in front of her appeared to be just an ill stranger. Hana's smile didn't waver.

"See I was right, you're afraid of me because of what the soul reapers' been doing." She said with a giggle. "Now you stay here, I'll be right back to come and get you." She told, brushing Michiko's bangs out of her face.

"I can't let you." Michiko said austerely, raising her shadowy blade, the sharp edge near Hana's throat.

"Ah I see, those Soul Reapers must've done something powerful enough to turn you against me. Oh well…" she raised her resplendent white katana. ""Manatsu Eba: Chō dansu (Midsummer Eve: Butterfly Dance)."

Glowing reiatsu butterflies began whirling around Michiko like a cyclone and reached to the high ceilings of the cave. Infuriated, Michiko began slashing at the metallic insects.

"Let me out!" she screamed as she slashed at her prison. There was a small opening and she was able to see Hana.

"This is for your own good Michiko believe me. Don't worry, I could never hurt you." She said and then quickly vanishing out of Michiko's sight. She gritted her teeth. Anger built inside of her. Hana was truly gone.

###

Concurrently, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru continued wandering about in the many tunnels of the labyrinth. Out of nowhere they were ambushed by a massive billow of cherry blossoms. Hyourinmaru quickly stepped in front of his master and summoned a barrier of ice. Toshiro looked up and saw Senbonzakura.

"You again." Toshiro uttered with disdain.

"Senbonzakura." They heard a familiar voice say. From the shadows they saw it was Hana no Tenshi. She looked down and spotted the two. She scowled but then formed a meager smile.

"Excuse me Senbonzakura-dono, but allow me to take care of them, if you don't mind." She requested. They all couldn't believe the words she said.

"Very well then." Senbonzakura allowed, vanishing out of the combat zone. Hana whipped out her shiny steel.

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death…" she whispered. Toshiro felt something slice into his shoulder, a bit of blood streamed down; the reiatsu butterflies. Hana smiled complacently.


	34. 右肩に蝶

右肩に蝶

Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

_In nature a repulsive caterpillar turns into a lovely butterfly. But with people it is the other way around: a lovely butterfly turns into a repulsive caterpillar. ~Anton Chekhov_

Meanwhile, Michiko was still desperately struggling, trying to free herself from the prison Hana formed around her. Hana's pure power overwhelmed her Burakkurōzu up to the point when it became useless. She suddenly heard light footsteps out her prison.

"Michiko are you there?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yoruichi-sama, is that you?" Michiko ask.

"I sensed Hana no Tenshi's presence rise dramatically are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to go after Hana, I can't let her destruction continue."

"Hold on I'll get you outta here soon enough." Yoruichi assured. A dense white kido formed around Yoruichi and blew the sleeves and back of her clothing. She leapt high into the air and brought her leg down.

"Shunko!" she bellowed out. Her leg struck the swarm but it didn't do any good at all. The reiatsu that built up from the Shunko prevented her from bleeding, but the swirling metal cyclone wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, Hana's gotten powerful hasn't she." She commented. "I've got an idea Michiko. On the count of three, we'll both use Shunko and kick this barrier, our combined power should be enough to blow this thing down."

"But I haven't performed Shunko in years, I don't know if I can still tame it." Michiko protested.

"You can do it Michiko." She encouraged. Yoruichi took a few steps back. "Okay ready Michiko?"

Michiko treaded back a few paces. "Yeah, ready." She called back. Yoruichi counted slowly at first.

"One, two… three!" the two sprinted speedily and swung their legs down. The resplendent dense kido formed around Michiko.

"Shunko!" they yelled in unison. Their blows struck the barrier and slowly the prison evanesced.

"Good job." Yoruichi complimented with a smile.

"Thank you Yoruichi-sama."

"Alright now go and handle Hana no Tenshi, I'm going to go check on Ichigo." She said.

###

"Take flight and bloom the blossoms of death…" she whispered. Toshiro felt something slice into his shoulder, a bit of blood streamed down; the reiatsu butterflies. Hana smiled complacently. The swarm became immense, whirling around and ready to engulf them like a giant ravenous beast.

"I'd surrender if I were you Hitsugaya-kun. Haven't you heard; if a butterfly lands on your right shoulder, death is inevitable." She warned ominously. She swung her hand down, commanding the effulgent bladed covey of butterflies to gather and strike down on them. He quickly glanced over at Hyourinmaru, who was still expressionless as usual. He raised his hand a little, gesturing to his katana. Toshiro nodded. He unsheathed his blade.

"Reign over the frosted heavens." They said in unison. An icy dragon roared, spiraling upwards and dispersing the horde of luminous creatures that caged them. When it was all clear, they saw that Hana no Tenshi was no longer in front of them.

"Bankai!" he heard Hana yell behind him. "Tsubasa ga aru Hana Tenshi!" her reiatsu butterflies gathered and like a comet spiraled towards them. Hyourinmaru summoned another might gelid dragon. It thundered a fierce uproar as in collided with lethal falling star. The explosion was bright and blinding. Toshiro covered his eyes while Hana seized her chance to ambush them since they were bewildered. Hyourinmaru did not take his eyes off her. He lifted his blade straight up to the air and turned it 90 degrees counter-clockwise.

"Sennen Hyoro." He called forth. Towering thick ice pillars shot up from the ground and encircled Hana no Tenshi.

"Hold on Hyourinmaru, we can't destroy her, she's Michiko's Zanpakutō!" Toshiro exclaimed. Hyourinmaru stared blankly at the ground.

"She's too far gone now." He said with a slight hint of sorrow. They then heard the sound of ice being slowly chipped away.

"Fuyu wa Bara (1)!" they heard her shout. A glowing halo formed and sliced through the ice cleanly like a knife to flesh. They were wide eyed in shock, even Hyourinmaru.

"H-how did she…?" Toshiro's words were curtailed.

"So this is her true strength…" Hyourinmaru noted in a hushed voice, astonished at the power. She quickly lunged at them, swinging her blade wildly. She locked swords with Hyourinmaru. He stared down at her, noticing the silvery fire of imponderable rage that burned in her gray eyes.

"So, this is your true self isn't Hana no Tenshi." He commented impassively. She scowled.

"You wouldn't understand." She argued.

"It seems that I misunderstood you didn't I. Michiko Michishige did as well, I can't imagine what she's coping with." he continued to vex. Hana gritted her teeth.

"Shut up!" she screamed angrily, pushing him away. "Don't you dare say that, I could never do anything to make Michiko miserable!" she dashed forward, ready to impale him with her blade, but was stopped suddenly by Toshiro.

"Stop this Hana no Tenshi, I don't want to hurt you." He ordered. She smirked.

"That's good, that'll make it easier for me to cut you down!" Hana swung her sword, managing stab into him, but only slightly.

"What happened to you? This isn't like you; why're you doing this Hana no Tenshi?" he questioned. She locked blades with him again. The metals screeched and formed sparks.

"It's all because of you, you and those damn Soul Reapers; their all responsible for Michiko's unhappiness; especially you Toshiro Hitsugaya. You crushed her heart. She was so afraid that you'd hate her for leaving the Seireitei and eventually she convinced herself that you and everyone despised her. She was already torn up while she was there, I had to get her out of there, away from you. I managed to get through her soul subtly and convinced her to desert you. Now you've reached her and her sorrow returned. Now I'll get rid of you Soul Reapers like the vermin you are!" she harangued fervently. His pleads could not reach her. Hyourinmaru was right, she had lost her wings of innocence, became controlled by the devil and plunged head first into the abyss. Still, he couldn't bring himself to kill Michiko's Zanpakutō. She pushed him back and he landed flat on his back. She was about to finish him off.

"Hana no Tenshi." They heard Michiko call out. They all turned and saw her, standing in one of the tunnel entrances. "Now I get it, this was all a façade and your twisted view of affection." She began, her voice impassive and threatening, resounding in the cave. Her shadowy blade formed in her hand, the point glinting. "Allow me to reward you for your love." She suddenly dashed forward, flashing right pass Hana. She was in a daze, not able to comprehend what was happening. _What's going… _Hana felt it. The small cut on her throat formed.

"M-Michiko… you are, you're really trying to kill me…" she whispered shakily. Michiko retained her composure. Bewildered, Hana half-heartedly pointed her white sword at her former master. Michiko lunged first, commencing battle. Hana sprinted next. The combat that was thought could never happen was finally unfolding.


	35. 右肩に蝶pt 2

右肩に蝶pt. 2

Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder pt. 2

_Do ye not comprehend that we are worms,_

_Born to bring forth the angelic butterfly_

_That flieth unto judgment without screen? ~Dante Alighieri_

Michiko shook her blade, getting rid of the small traces of Hana no Tenshi's blood that stained the pitch blackness. She then dashed towards the bewildered and shaking angel, her blade in hand. Hana raised hers in defense. Michiko spun and veered on her toes, the obsidian iron colliding with the pure snow white steel. Their screeching resounded in the cave; the friction caused blinding sparks to fly. Hana noticed something strange; her fighting style seemed so much different now. She seemed more fierce and impassive. Michiko pushed her away and created distance.

"Hado number 31. Shakkahō." She casted. Hana swiftly evaded the incoming crimson fire and locked blades with her former master again.

"Michiko what's wrong with you, why're you doing this?" she asked desperately. Michiko kept her mouth shut and continued slashing relentlessly at her Zanpakutō. Their katanas clashed again.

"I was wrong all this time." Michiko said in hushed, but audible voice. _I was terribly wrong ever since the first day I discovered her. _"You were, deceiving us all this time!" she yelled, bringing down more force on her blade. Small tears formed in Hana's eyes.

"I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to lie!" she shouted screamingly. "But I had to." She pushed Michiko away.

"That night, when I tried to kill Kaien Shiba, that was you're doing as well. And the reason why I deserted was because of you. Now that I realize that, I can't believe I looked up to you. You're nothing but parasite using me." She tongue lashed mercilessly. Hana started shaking when those words reached her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and charged at Michiko.

"I'm no parasite, but you wouldn't understand." Hana argued, finally letting her tears fall like rain. Michiko's voice was suddenly more empathetic.

"You didn't do all this destruction because you wanted me happy; you did these for your own desires didn't you. So why don't you tell me why Hana no Tenshi. Tell me, what is it that you want."

Hana's arms went limp and the point of her blade slightly touched the ground. More and more of her tears plopped down to the ground.

"B-because… you're still trapped in a past without me in it… your time with Toshiro and the others, it was like you completely forgotten about me." Hana responded shakily, finally breaking down and sobbing. She couldn't hate her. All she could do was pity the poor the fallen angel that hysterically wept. _Murumasa really didn't do anything to her. _She thought sorrowfully.

"Hana…" she began to say in a soft commiserative tenor. Her words were curtailed when Hana screamed and lashed out and knocked Michiko to the ground. Toshiro couldn't watch anymore. He quickly leapt in the air and locked blades with Hana. She got livider.

"Fuyu tsuru (winter vines)." She casted. Pure white roots shot out from the stone ground. The twisted and wrapped around Toshiro's ankles and arm, suspending him in midair. He couldn't move his katana or any part of him.

"Now time to end you!" she yelled, charging fast and him with her katana. Toshiro shut his eyes tightly, hoping to be dealt with swiftly. But he opened his eyes, finding that the white blade had not penetrated him. But he found a horrendous sight in front of him and Hana. Black wings of Michiko's sinful Burakkurōzu; the black feathers were slowly scaling. Piercing the black stained angel was the snow white blade of the other. Hana was paralyzed in fear and shock. Michiko's blood stained and dripped down from the silvery angelic sword. Hana started trembling.

"M-Michiko…" she began falteringly. She managed to form a measly grin. She held on to the blade that penetrated her deeply.

"I-it's okay… Hana no Tenshi… you're free…" a single tear dripped down her cheek. All the black feathers broke away and her eyes were faded and dull. She fell. Rage grew in him like a fire. He managed to move now, cutting the white vines into shreds. He raised his blade.

"Ryusenka!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A giant hollow ice flower blossomed in the center of the dark cave and covered Toshiro and Michiko; it was a makeshift barrier to protect him and Michiko. The two were perfectly suspended in the air. He looked down at her and was relieved when he saw her hand twitch a little.

"Michiko, Michiko!" he shouted. Slowly her eyes fluttered and open. She looked around and saw the bright blue light that the ice had created and then spotted Toshiro floating right above her.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"I used Ryusenka to shield us in case Hana no Tenshi attacked again." He informed. She chuckled. He gawked at her.

"What is it?"

"Remember, all those years ago when I told you about my dream?" she reminded. Toshiro formed a small grin.

"Amazing how you can remember such things." He commented. He floated down towards her. "Now come on, this prism is going to wear off soon." He said, scooping her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as they drifted back down.

"Hana's just sick, there's still good inside her." she whispered to him in a dying voice. He kept silent and placed his hand on her head gently. She was bleeding heavily now, crimson stained his shikakusho and haori. The ice bloom shattered like sparkling glass. They returned to the ground and rested her gently.

"Hang in there Michiko." He said, beginning to heal her. "I'm not an expert on healing but I'll do the best I can." She stopped him, grabbing his palm.

"No Toshiro, you have to go and help Ichigo and the others, I can sense it. Th-they're in trouble." She said hoarsely.

"Please refrain from speaking to much Michiko Michishige." Hyourinmaru advised.

"Michiko I can't just leave you like this." Toshiro argued.

"I'll heal her." Hana interjected.

"But I released you."

"I don't want you to die…" Hana said, tears forming.

"It's alright; you're not obligated to me. I'm sure you've come to hate me now."

Hana shook her head as she cried. Michiko formed a small smile and then rested her palm on Hana's hand.

"Thank you Hana no Tenshi." She acknowledged. "Now go you two." She said to Hyourinmaru and Toshiro. He nodded.

"Thank you Hana no Tenshi." Toshiro acknowledged her.


	36. 魅力秘密：真暗い天使

魅力秘密：真暗い天使

Alluring Secret: The True Dark Angel

_Misfortune is never mournful to the soul that accepts it; for such do always see that every cloud is an angel's face._

_Lydia M. Child_

Toshiro and Hyourinmaru began to depart and help Ichigo, leaving his fatally wounded Michiko in the care of her Zanpakutō, Hana no Tenshi. They were suddenly halted when a rush of cherry blossoms came bursting through all the entrances of the caves. Hyourinmaru swiftly summoned ice dragons to fight back the luminous petals. Michiko struggled to move a bit.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked. With worried eyes and a lying small grin, she laid a hand on Michiko's hand.

"It's alright." She said simply as she continued healing her. Hana looked up and spotted Senbonzakura.

"What're you doing here?" she questioned. The scattered petals that drifted in the air returned into the form of his katana.

"I knew that rage you held wouldn't last forever. I apologize, but you're getting in the way now, so I must end you right now." He stated ominously, implicating at her demise. She glared at him and then turned to Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, tend to Michiko please." She requested. He did as he was told and began healing her.

"What're you going to do?" he asked. She ignored his question.

"Take her as far away from here as possible." She ordered in an austere tone as she pulled out her holy white blade. "I don't want her to experience what'll happen next." She said in a hushed voice. Abruptly, she charged at Senbonzakura with great speed. Their swords struck powerfully into each other. Furious sparks flew. She took a few steps back, holding onto the hilt tightly. From the corner of her eye she saw that Toshiro and Hyourinmaru did not comply with her request. Michiko was still there in the same spot.

"I thought I told you to get as far away from here as possible." She said, glaring at them. Toshiro shot a glare back.

"Michiko's too injured, she wouldn't survive being carried far away." He argued. But, honestly he knew Hana wanted to hide her true powers so Michiko could never see them. All he and most likely Michiko wanted was to see the truth. Hana smirked at them.

"So be it." she said, yanking off the chains of butterflies dangling from the bottom of her white hilt. She raised her sword straight up to the sky. Everyone was frozen in awe.

"It's been a while since I've used this power." She said to herself._ Finally, I don't have to lie anymore. _She thought contently. Black shadows started forming and swirling around her. Michiko noticed and was shocked. It looked exactly like her Burakkurōzu (Black Rose).

"Finally I can tell the truth." She said, the darkness became black flames and the fiery shadows sullied her pure white garment black. "I've held back all this for too long."

"Shadows?" Senbonzakura uttered.

"Hana no Tenshi is just a name for me to use."

_Michiko, I'm sorry. _She lamented in her conscious. The dark sinful power that Michiko thought was her true strength was just Hana feeding rage and hateful energy that had formed a new power.

"So that angelic looking power was just a front wasn't it? This is your true form?" Senbonzakura questioned. She gestured a simple nod.

"Stain the heavens black," she commanded in a whisper. Her white garment was fully black like shadows and her eyes sparked a gray hell like fire. Hana finally could use this darkness, this darkness that was contained for so long that it gained so much power; almost like she was commanding her own Zanpakutō.

"Kurayami Tenshi!" she shouted loudly, her heavenly blade now a hellish black. She rushed at Senbonzakura with great speed, so fast that there was hardly any time for him to react. His feet were dragging, kicking up thick clouds of dirt as she began picking up more momentum. Their blades were locked in a ferocious stalemate. They screeched loudly and bellowed blinding hot sparks. Michiko noticed that her movements seemed faster and more fluid like the waves of the ocean. She seemed better adjusted to that sinful power than she was.

"Give it up, there's nothing my blade won't cut!" Hana no Tenshi ordered.

"I should be saying that." He retorted, parrying her next strike. She was suddenly pushed away by him. She gritted her teeth and continued her onslaught of wild slashes. She mustered up as much strength as she could and managed to corner him. She panted relentlessly.

"Surrender Senbonzakura, your beaten." She ordered with little mercy. Behind his fierce some mask he smirked.

"You naïve girl." he taunted. "You focused on my sword instead of the body. You're still holding back." Abruptly he ceased his speaking and lashed at her. She brought up her sword and deflected the first strike, but nearly got hit by at least a dozen more. _He's quick. _She thought as he overwhelmed her. The tables were turned. She was cornered now; her back struck against the cave's wall. His blade rushed forth ready to impale her. Hana evaded the strike in the nick of time; his blade only slicing into a few locks of her lengthy whitish blonde hair. Michiko struggled to stand. Toshiro quickly tugged at her hand, gesturing that she needed to stay down.

"Michiko, what are…" she halted him.

"We need to help her." she protested with a groan of pain.

"This battle has been turned around." Hyourinmaru commented.

"Yes but Hana's probably saving energy for one last strike. On my count to three, we need to provide a distraction so she can deliver that last blow." She told them, gripping her abdomen which was still seeping some blood. Toshiro observed her injuries.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked. She smiled.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She assured. Michiko watched as the battle continued unfolding in front of her. Hana was gaining no advantages. Their blades locked in another stalemate.

"Hana no Tenshi, I'll show you. Now, scatter…" he commanded. His katana began to glow.

"One, two…" she began counting. _Sorry Byakuya-sama. _She lamented in her mind. "Three!" she dashed forward first, running as best she could. Senbonzakura redirected his attention at Michiko.

"Stop interfering!" he shouted, swinging his blade that dispersed into a thousand razor sharp petals. It came rushing at her like a wave at high tide.

"Kokuka!" she casted. Black shadows shot out from the ground and clawed at the blossoms, protecting her from his attack. Despite this hindrance he manage to slice through the shadows and pierce her with his blade.

"Now you're through." he said confidently as blood dripped down from her mouth and his sword. His confidence was shattered when he saw that his sword went through nothing but air.

"What the…?" he said, speechless. He heard her light airy voice, she was right behind him.

"Stealth hoho Shihō number three, Utsusemi."

Now it was Toshiro and Hyourinmaru's turn. While Senbonzakura was still in a bewildered state the duo seized their chance and summoned a furious ice dragon. He easily fired back a rush of cherry blossom petals but the dragon easily devoured it. Out of nowhere Michiko was in front of him, blade in hand. He brought down his katana, ready to slice her into two. Shockingly, she managed to catch his sword between her two palms.

"It's all over Senbonzakura, surrender peacefully and I won't kill you." She advised. Underneath his mask was a sneer.

"You're not able to kill, but I am!" he shouted. His sword, which was still in her hands, glowed pink. Hana no Tenshi was light on her heels as she sprinted towards them, so fast that she seemed nothing but a stygian adumbral blur.

"Shi kaika (blooming death)!" she casted. Pure sin black blossoms flowered and grew rapidly, their obsidian vines wrapping around him. Dozens of buds began blooming on the vines.

"Don't fight. After the hundredth flower blooms on those vines you're finished. I'm sorry Senbonzakura." She lamented with little sympathy. Out of nowhere the beam of a Byakurai kido tore right through the vines and set Senbonzakura free. They all turned and saw Byakuya.

"C-Captain Kuchiki…" Michiko's words trailed off.

"Michiko Michishige, you and the others must leave." He said impassively. "Do not make me repeat myself." He said, shooting a glare at her. She did as he ordered her to do and she and the others left to help Ichigo.


	37. 火に入る

火に入る

Going into the Fire

_I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one. ~Henry Ward Beecher_

Michiko, Hana no Tenshi, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru hurried through a narrow and dim lighted passageway, doing their best to locate Ichigo's spiritual pressure. The sense of his reiatsu was weak at the moment, but then suddenly it sparked up rapidly as if that presence was just an inch away from them. _What was it? _Michiko thought. It was so immense it sent shivers up their spines.

"Did you sense that?" Toshiro asked them.

"Yeah." Michiko replied with a nod, still bewildered.

"That was Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure. He's probably still in this labyrinth." He figured. They were about to continue when Michiko suddenly felt Hana's hand grab for hers. It compelled her to halt. She turned around and gawked at the now white Zanpakutō.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Hana no Tenshi asked meekly, her voice so soft that not even the high ceilings of the cave could make her voice resonate any louder than a mere whisper. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru halted when they noticed that the other two didn't follow.

"Hey, come on you two." He called out. Michiko looked at Hana with sympathy. She told Toshiro to see if he could find out where Ichigo was and that they would catch up momentarily. He and his Zanpakutō went on without them, giving privacy for them.

"What's on your mind Hana no Tenshi?" Michiko asked. Hana's head was down. She stared blankly at the ground, little drops plopped down. She inhaled deeply and regained her composure. When she brought her head up, Michiko could still see the tears in her poignant eyes. It was obvious she was holding all that water back. She suddenly brought her head down, bowing in penitence.

"I'm so sorry." She lamented shamefully, letting only a few tears to go down. Michiko was silent for a few moments, all her equanimity intact, completely unaffected by Hana's action.

"About what?" she asked. Hana looked up with surprise and confusion.

"Huh?"

"What are you sorry about?" Michiko asked again. Her puzzlement grew.

"Mistress Michiko, don't be silly, you know what I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry for hurting you I'm— "Michiko abruptly ceased Hana's atonement.

"Forget it." she said impassively.

"W-what?" Hana asked. Before any of them could say anything, Toshiro came running back to them.

"Michiko, Hana no Tenshi, I've located Ichigo's spiritual presence, he isn't too far away, let's go." He called.

"Alright we're coming." She called back. Michiko turned around and began walking.

"We're leaving." She said to Hana. She was as confused as ever. Was she forgiven or was she still hated? She could not help but think about this as they scurried through the darkness.

###

As they continued they saw some light up ahead. They were soon outside of the dark labyrinth and their attention was immediately caught by the sight of relentlessly raging flames that reached all the way up to the murky pale blue sky. _No way… that's…_

"It's familiar isn't it?" Toshiro asked her. "Head Captain Yamamato's Ryuujin Jakka."

"The presence is so strong; it's the first time of seen its power." She replied feeling a bit overwhelmed as she beheld the wild yet somewhat lovely blazes. The seas of flames were ebbing, swaying in the gentle breeze which was also fairly warm because of those flames. The scorching crackling sounds could be heard from their position, even though they were far away.

"The Head Captain and Ichigo are there. When I use Hyourinmaru and need you two stay close to us." He said. The two girls nodded in understanding. Toshiro dashed up in the air, accompanied by Hyourinmaru. Michiko and Hana no Tenshi leapt up next, staying just a bit away from them.

###

Meanwhile inside the raging inferno, Ichigo, Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi and Yamamoto were still there, trapped and were basically helpless. Ryuujin Jakka wouldn't let them leave easily. Yoruichi had tried digging a way out using Shunko, but she was intercepted again by Haineko and Tobiume. The entrance she had made collapsed leaving the other four to break out. They had attacked the flames at least a dozen times yet nothing worked. Ichigo knew what was at stake now. Head Captain Yamamoto explained that Murumasa was actually trying to break him from his incarceration so he could enter his mind. The information he took from his mind was shocking; a way to free his master Koga Kuchiki. The place he was kept was in Karakura town. He knew he couldn't let Murumasa run away.

Still determined and not daunted by their failures, Ichigo put on his hollow mask and charged at full break neck speed. The fire was alive. It fought back. He fought back as well, lashing out at the flames. He managed to gain some distance from it. He felt the immense heat fleeting from him as he reached the pale blue sky. But, when it seemed he was free, he was snatched and dragged by down into the blazing hellhole. The fire swirled around him, over and over like a ball of twine, encasing him.

"What the hell?" he uttered. The pyre suddenly became more enraged and more flames wrapped around the fire ball. The blaze grew even more intense now. The heat skyrocketed, enough to burn off Ichigo's hollow mask. He screamed in agony.

The four who were not in the flames; Toshiro, Michiko, Hyourinmaru and Hana no Tenshi, came rushing in, just in the nick of time.

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro summoned. An ice dragon sliced right through the flames. Although it was weak compared to Ryuujin Jakka, it was enough to free Ichigo from the fire and to make and entrance for Michiko and Hana. Ichigo smiled.

"Toshiro, Michiko, I'm glad to see you guys."

"We came as fast as we could." Toshiro said. Their feet returned to the ground.

"Michiko, Captain Hitsugaya, are you both alright?" Ukitake asked.

"We're alright, my injuries healed." Toshiro assured.

"Yes and I was able to reclaim my Zanpakutō, Hana no Tenshi." said Michiko.

"We've been stuck here because of Ryuujin Jakka." Shunsui informed.

"He got to your Zanpakutō as well Head Captain?" he asked with shock.

"Where is Murumasa?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"He's gone." Ichigo responded dejectedly. "By now he's probably in Karakura Town."

"Karakura Town?"

"He's trying to revive this soul reaper that was his master." he replied. Hana heard and then began recalling the Murumasa's visions.

"I understand now, that was the person I saw." She uttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked.

"When I was healing Murumasa's injuries I managed to tap into his subconscious and view a few flashes of his memories. The person I saw might've been his former master." she explained.

"Listen everyone, this is an emergency. Our first priority is quickly aiding Ichigo Kurosaki in escaping from this place." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Wait a sec, why me?" Ichigo asked.

"If you feel responsible for this situation it is your obligation to bring Murumasa to justice." He replied.

"I want to come with you." Hana suddenly interjected.

"You don't need to Hana no Tenshi." Hyourinmaru said.

"The Zanpakutō Rebellion might've been built on a lie but that suffering Murumasa dealt with is real. I can feel it he's very unstable he could seriously hurt himself or others." She argued.

"You are to stay here Hana no Tenshi, Ichigo is more than capable to handle things alone." Michiko ordered firmly. She shot a cold glare at her. Hana turned meek.

"Yes my lady." She replied obediently.

"Okay now let's get you out of here Ichigo." Michiko said raising her blade. Hana followed.

"Kori Bara (ice rose)." They said in unison. Like snowflakes the white petals landed on the flames and began to douse and weaken them. They relentlessly fed the Kori Bara spell their energy to keep Ryuujin Jakka at bay. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru went next.

"Bankai." Toshiro summoned. The icy dragon wings formed on his back.

"Bankai." Hyourinmaru said next. He returned to his usual state, a mighty ice dragon and soared into the air. He was suddenly strangled by the blazes.

"Hyourinmaru!" Hana called to him worried.

"Hana don't worry we have to keep this up." Michiko reminded. She started moving towards the flames. "Toki Bara (winter rose)." She casted. Ice flowers started forming in the fire, putting them out slowly. Hyourinmaru froze the fire that constricted him and fired a wide ice beam, helping put out the rest of the flames. The dome of fire was now all frozen. Toshiro dashed forward.

"Ryusenka!" he said, striking the ice wall and creating a small passageway. "Hurry now's your chance!" he called to Ichigo. Again, he put on his hollow mask and moved through the passageway in break neck speed. The fire chased him, but he was already far away. The ice was consumed in flames. Now that Ichigo was on his way, the next task was regaining control of Ryuujin Jakka.


	38. 悲しみの飢えた影

悲しみの飢えた影

Ravenous Shadows of Sorrow

_A tragedy need not have blood and death; it's enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness that is the pleasure of tragedy._

_Jean Racine_

After much effort, they managed to get Ryuujin Jakka to submit and return to Head Captain Yamamoto. They began heading to the world of the living, but Toshiro suggested that Michiko and Hana no Tenshi stay back with the others because they seemed weaker. Michiko agreed to stay back, but Hana didn't. She didn't know why she cared, but she was very concerned about Murumasa. She knew that little by little he was slipping into a dark abyss of despair, just like she had.

"We better go find the others." Michiko said, beginning to move down the trail.

"We have to follow them." Hana protested.

"Why?" Michiko asked in a scolding tone. Being not fond of that manner, she shrank back a little.

"It's dangerous if they go alone." she responded with little confidence.

"Really?" Michiko questioned, looking very unpleased. "Fine, let's go."

"Go… go where?"

"To the world of the living. That is where you wanted to go right?"

"Uh… yeah."

###

They followed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. It was easy since his was intense like a relentless fire. They continued tailing them into a dense and lush forest. The skies were dull and gray with clouds and fog. Michiko had never been to this high spiritual place titled Karakura Town, nor ever stepped foot onto the living world's soil. _So this is how this place feels. _She thought to herself as she inhaled, feeling the reiatsu flowing about like the ebbs of an ocean. Rather than feeling overwhelmed and choking, she felt amazed at the feeling of the reiatsu everywhere. Suddenly, she felt the energy spike sky high. There were suddenly flocks of hell butterflies fluttering rapidly their way. Some of them were fond of her, since she tended to them during her time as a third seat that didn't have much to do.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?" she asked. They circled about her head and frantically informed her that Murumasa was about to free his master Koga Kuchiki from his incarceration.

"We have to hurry and stop him before he breaks that seal." Michiko said. The hell butterflies fluttered, guiding the two towards the others.

###

Meanwhile, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Orihime were busy dealing with the hollows Murumasa summoned and Byakyua's Senbonzakura. However, Chad was injured during the fight so Orihime had to tend to him, leaving Rukia and Uryu to deal with the rest of their adversaries. Rukia aimed for Murumasa, who was chanting an incantation. When the incantation was complete, the image of the tree he was near shattered like glass.

"The tree was… just a barrier?" Rukia uttered under her breath. When it faded completely the view of a strange looking coffin was visible. It was strapped with many chains and piercing it were many bronze blades.

"Hado number 33. Sōkatsui!" she casted, firing a blazing blue fireball. Murumasa easily slashed it into thin air with his katana. She moved swiftly, ready to cast another Hado until she was caught by the wrist by him. Uryu turned around and was about to shoot down Murumasa with his arrows but Senbonzakura had interfered and ambushed him with a rush of cherry blossoms. Rukia continued struggling to break free from his grasp.

"What's inside that thing; what are you planning on doing with it?" she questioned him as she continued to squirm about.

"My master is entombed inside that coffin; the most powerful soul reaper ever, who even tried to seize control of the Soul Society, Koga lies within." He expounded proudly.

"What?"

"My only wish is to revive master Koga; everything I've done is for this moment." His words then ceased and his eyes abruptly turned a glowing fiery blue. Thin sparkling chains of electricity crackled around the heavily locked pall. The locks began cracking, the knives shattering and the heavy chains crumbling apart. The entire coffin began glowing a blazing fire hue and falling apart. Debris came scattering far and the spears that pierced it earlier impaled the ground. Murumasa stood there, waiting hopefully in awe. The wind kicked up puffs of dirt clouds. When they evanesced his master Koga Kuchiki was there, his dull blue reiatsu radiating around him.

Michiko and Hana continued sprinting behind the hell butterflies when they felt the immense spike in spiritual pressure.

"What was that?" Hana asked.

"Murumasa's breaking the seal!" one of the butterflies exclaimed. Hana no Tenshi and Michiko flash stepped and picked up their pace. They swiftly arrived at the source of the reiatsu.

"Murumasa no!" Hana screamed out.

"You're too late Hana no Tenshi." He sneered. He then returned to his master, who was suspended in the air. "Greetings Master." he welcomed with ease. Out of nowhere Ichigo came rushing down from the sky, sword in hand. Murumasa saw him in time and raised his blade, blocking his ambush. Ichigo landed back on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late Rukia." He apologized. She beamed a smile at him.

"It's about time." She joshed.

"How did you get pass Ryuujin Jakka's barrier?" Murumasa questioned.

"Who knows?" Ichigo retorted. "But now that I'm here I'm going to put a stop to whatever it is you're doing."

"Are you; because that's too bad. You're too late." he said, returning to view his master reviving gradually. Murumasa cackled madly. "You see, the wish that I have had for an eternity has been granted."

Finally Koga's eyes open suddenly; his recuperation was complete.

"Dammit, he was able to revive him." Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"Let's move Ichigo!" Rukia called as she leapt into the air, Ichigo following. They were abruptly halted when Koga's reiatsu bursted and grew wildly like a wild fire.

"You've awaken… finally!" Murumasa said with happiness.

"Muru-masa." Koga said hoarsely under his breath.

"Koga, I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Together we can complete the task we began before all those years ago."

"Muru-masa." Koga repeated huskily in a whisper. With no warning at all Koga's katana pierced his former Zanpakutō. Murumasa froze up when he felt the blade impale him. There was a moment utter silence.

"W-why… Koga?" he asked, bewildered and trembling. He fell to his knees. "Tell me Koga.. Why… why did you do this to me?" silence fell on them once again.

"You never answered me when I called." He responded harshly. His eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Koga continued. "When I was on the verge of being sealed away I called to you."

"But I-I never, heard that call." Murumasa protested weakly.

"I called over and over but you never came to my aid."

"How could it be, I didn't hear you? Koga… Your voice did not reach me, not even one time. And there I was waiting so patiently to receive your call. If I had even heard on word I would've come to you at any time I would've assisted you with all the power within me; that was how I felt. But for so long I never heard your voice. Eventually of course I had discovered that you had been sealed away. You have to believe me Koga. From that time to this every day, I've tried to break that seal." He thought unstably aloud. He reached out towards his master begging.

"If you had been there in the first place I would have never been sealed away!" he shouted angrily, yanking out his blade roughly from Murumasa's body. He was then kicked to the ground, his blood spilling.

"As a soul reaper and your master I gave birth to your power. All you ever needed to do in your life after that was simply obey me."

"But Koga, weren't we one spirit?" he asked hoarsely.

"One spirit? To me you've always been nothing more than a sword." He raised his blade. "Simply a tool of mine. And a tool shouldn't be so conceited!" he brought down his sword. Murumasa shut his eyes.


	39. 悲しみの飢えた影 pt2

**I apologize for the (very) long hiatus! I lost motivation along the way. Now I present to you a new chapter at last! ~ **_**Roriko**_

悲しみの飢えた影 pt.2

Ravenous Shadows of Sorrow

"_When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight." ― Khalil Gibran_

Murumasa had opened his eyes slowly. Under him a pool of crimson but other than that and the stinging pain, he was still breathing and awake. He looked up and discovered the reason why. Hana had thrown herself in the middle of them; her silvery resplendent blade had stopped his. She clenched the hilt tightly and gave Koga a fierce glare that could pierce so easily through anything.

"How dare you interfere." Koga hissed under his breath.

"You're so damn conceited; it makes me sick." She cursed in a soft yet audible voice. "A Zanpakutō isn't a tool. There the only ones able to fully understand their owner, and their equals. Without either one…" she then stole a quick glance back at Michiko and her tone became a bit softer. "We're nothing." She finished. Suddenly she felt another sword lock with hers and Koga's. She looked up and saw Byakuya.

"K-Kuchiki-san…" she uttered under her breath.

"I will handle this now Hana no Tenshi." He said simply. She nodded and redirected her attention to Murumasa, who was gradually losing his ability to keep his reiatsu in check. Hana darted off with flash step and Michiko did the same, towards Murumasa. He slowly and painfully began his inevitable hollowfication. Before they could reach him a terrifying beast cut them off; a hollow. Michiko quickly grabbed Hana and pulled them back.

"What the…" Hana began to mouth.

"His reiatsu is unstable; that's what's attracting all these hollows." Michiko explained curtly. Hana began to be filled with pity and darkness as she watched his agony continue tortuously slow. He repeatedly called out for his master, but of course he wouldn't reply. She felt a sick twisted knot in her stomach. She had succumbed to a moment of weakness and became unfaithful towards her master, while Murumasa on the other hand was loyal to the very end. It made her feel worse about her actions. She was about to move forward when Michiko raised her arm out and stopped her.

"Don't Hana no Tenshi." She ordered in a stern voice. "We have bigger problems at the moment."

Hana looked around and saw what Michiko had meant by that. More and more hollows of many shapes and sizes surrounded them like an army does to their enemy.

"We need to take care of these guys first. Am I understood?" she asked Hana with a glare that could send someone into submission.

"Yes my lady." She replied obediently with a nod of her head. She knew she couldn't disobey her, especially with Michiko's new found domineering attitude, which still puzzled her.

"Bankai, Shinseina shiroi Hana (holy white flower)! Michiko and Hana casted simultaneously. Several white glowing halos formed underneath the hollows. Blinding white light shot up from the ground, obliterating the monstrous hollows into dust. However, their effort was vain as more hollows had arrived.

"Dammit, it's like there's no end to these monsters." Michiko said under her breath. She and Hana charged, swords drawn, though they came to a sudden halt when one of the hollows fired a cero at them. Ichigo jumped in.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled, a discharge of shadows with red outline had clashed with the bright pinkish purple cero, exploding into sparks into the air. Raining down after was a bombardment of blue arrows that were shot by Uryu. Meanwhile Michiko looked back at the violent brawl between Koga and Byakuya.

Byakuya staggered forward, but Senbonzakura supported him up, keeping his arm over his shoulders. Koga was mortally injured, and had to support himself with his spear to keep himself from falling. His body was incredibly unstable, his soul empty, his surroundings looking blurry. Refusing to admit defeat, he called for Murumasa, but to no avail. He repeated his name over and over, hopelessly in a dying voice. His Zanpakutō's name is the last word to escape his lips, before he toppled over into the cold water of the pond with a small splash.

The horde of Hollows that were attracted by Murumasa's explosion of Reiatsu were then despairingly dragged into him and absorbed. The massive Gillians were hoisted up high into the air and sucked into the vortex. Once all the Menos were absorbed, there was a flash of blinding light followed by a loud explosion. When the hazy clouds of smoke evanesced, they beheld a strange figure. It looked like a white predator insect with fangs, though; it still retained a familiar likeness. Hana dropped her sword to the ground, her eyes widened with dismay.

"M-Murumasa…" she said under her breath in a shocked voice. He had transformed into a ravenous malicious hollow.

"W-what happened to him?" Michiko uttered.

"Zanpakutō share their body and soul with their masters, bonding with their souls and living in perfect harmony and closeness. I guess, Murumasa rely on energy he absorbed from hollows just to survive. His master's betrayal was what caused all this." Rukia explained as best as she could. Murumasa's reiatsu began growing in an alarmingly speedy rate. If they allowed this to continue, his reiatsu would engulf all of Karakura Town. The group began rushing towards Murumasa to take him down, but they were taken by surprise by Murumasa's swift offense. He then formed and fired a large cero, straight at Orihime and Rukia. The two were saved in time by Byakuya and Senbonzakura.

"Are you feeling alright to battle Master?" Senbonzakura asked.

"I'm fine; my injuries aren't as serious as they appear. Right now we need to deal with Murumasa." Byakuya argued taciturnly. Hana hurried over to the struggling half hollow; who had renewed his struggle to tame the hollow powers in him.

"Murumasa please, I know you're still there!" she implored. He stared back at her, stopping in his tracks. The confused Murumasa called for Koga again, despite his transformation. Hana no Tenshi, stepped forward still pleading.

"I know how it feels to be rejected by your master; I've been there so I know how it feels. But I also know that I can't let you go down the same road I did." she began remembering the horrid things her feelings made her do. "So please, don't give out me!" she screamed. Again he called for his master, seeming to have one the internal fight. She smiled. Although, the happiness was a fleeting one because he had suddenly lost the fight. He charged at her, having no stable control whatsoever. Hana froze, not knowing what to do.


End file.
